Conflicting Decisions of The Heart
by KS4EVA
Summary: A fic about what happens when the second generation of one of the most memorable on screen pairing meet. How will Kurt Angle's jump to TNA effect the future of the Angle family years after?
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All the events that take place in this story are competely fictional.

Rated: PG13 for strong language and some adult situations.

Conflicting Decisions of The Heart

Prologue

Year: 2008

"Do you want anything while I'm out?" Karen asked Kurt as she helped Kyra put on her sneakers.

"No babe, I'm good." Kurt replied looking down at his two year old son, Kody, who was entertaining himself on the carpet floor with his block set.

"Okay, Kyra's doctors appointment in thirty minutes, then she has a birthday party I'm going to drop her off at. I have to go grocery shopping, pick up the dry cleaning-"

"See you when you get back." Kurt said giving his wife a quick slap on the ass while she was bending over attending to their daughter.

"Daddy spanked Mom!" Kyra giggled as she started to laugh.

Karen smiled as she stood up and faced her husband who quickly pulled her into his arms.

"You have been in such a good mood this past week." Karen said looking into her husband's sparkling blue eyes.

"What could be better, working four shows a month, ratings steadily climbing, Vince McMahon shitin' bricks at the thought of WWE not being the number one wrestling promotion anymore…Healthy family, life is good."

"Yes, good and busy." Karen added before giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "Kyra, come on, get in the car we're going to be late."

"Bye Daddy!" The six year old called out before running to the door that lead to the garage.

It wasn't till after his wife left that Angle returned to the living room where his son still sat playing. He smiled before sitting down on the floor next to his little boy.

"Mommy go?" Kody ask looking over at his dad.

"Yeah, she took Kyra to her doctor's appointment."

Kody smiled as he go to his feet and ran into his father full force. Kurt caught him falling over onto his back.

"You want to wrestle, huh?" Kurt laughed as Kody punched his chest. Play fighting with his father was by far Kody's favorite activity to do with him.

The fun was cut short as Kurt heard the doorbell ring.

"Alright, time, I need to go answer the door. Will finish the match when I get back." Kurt told Kody as he struggled to get to his feet while Kody hung on to his arm. Not letting go, Angle had no choice but to walk to the front door, with his two year old still hanging on his arm.

Kurt quickly opened the door. He was shocked at who he saw standing in his door way. It was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque…not only was it her but her two year old daughter was at her side.

"What do you want?" Angle asked blankly as Kody let go of his arm and studied both Aurora and Stephanie.

"I have something for you. C-can we come in?" Steph asked as Aurora looked up at her mother looking a bit timid to enter the stranger's home.

"…Yeah, sure, come on in." Kurt said slowly moving away from the front door, allowing Stephanie and Aurora access to the vestibule.

"Hi Aurora. Wow, you've gotten big since the last time I saw you. This is my son, Kody. He's your age." Kurt said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh my God, Kurt… Kody looks just like you…Well, when you had hair." She said with a laugh.

Kody and Aurora simply smiled at each other as Stephanie began to explain her reason for being there.

"I thought you might like to have these. I found them in some boxes." Stephanie stated handing an envelope to Angle.

He quickly accepted it and opened the flap that was not sealed shut. The envelope contained two photos from eight years ago. He recognized them at once; they had been taken the night after his first World Wrestling Entertainment title win. He and Stephanie, his on screen manager, smiling as they walked from a black limo; Shinny gold around his waist. Those were some days. God, she looked young and beautiful...She used to care about him, well, before her marriage to Levesque.

"You came to PA just to give me pictures? Now why don't you tell me why you're really here, huh? What did your dad put you up to?!" Kurt barked at Stephanie as his son began to tug at his arm.

"Daddy?" Kody said shyly grabbing hold of his father's leg as Aurora continued to smile at him.

"Kody not now, why don't you go into the living room and show Aurora your toys while Daddy talks to Aurora's mommy."

Kody and Aurora ran into the living room as Stephanie eyes still remained fixed on Kurt's.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my dad? I found these pictures of us….Kurt…We used to be friends…best friends-"

"Things change, Steph." Angle retorted holding the pictures out for Stephanie to take.

"…Right…And people change." Stephanie muttered snatching the pictures from Kurt's grasp.

"Well Paul and Vince sure haven't. Running WWE into the ground with all the nepotism and bullshit storylines-"

"Oh fuck you! Where the hell do you get off telling me that my husband and father are ruining the company?! Huh? Damnit Kurt! I didn't come here to fight with you! I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. The last two years I spent trying to call you." Stephanie yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Aurora and Kody sat on the floor in the living room playing with Kody's toys.

"What going on?" Aurora asked. Kody shrug his shoulders and smiled back shyly at her.

"You like wrestling?" Kody asked shyly.

"Yes…" Aurora said smiling back at him.

"We don't have anything to say to each other!"

Stephanie wiped away a tear as she fought to contain herself.

"Fuck, forget about what I said. I'm sure the company will be fine." Kurt began as he walked toward Stephanie. "Paul Levesque the Savior will surely pull your company out of the fire, you know, because he's so wonderful…Fucking King of Kings!"

Stephanie let out a forced laugh as Angle turned his back to her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her.

"Kurt! I don't know what you have against Paul. Kurt, you were one of the leaders in our business….The only Olympic Gold medalist ever." Stephanie whispered through tears as she slowly closed the space between her and Kurt.

"Steph…..An Olympic Gold medal and a cup of coffee doesn't mean shit!" Angle said with intensity. "And that's a quote…You can leave."

"Kurt…" Stephanie said grabbing hold of Kurt's hand but he jerked away from her.

"A-Aurora, come-come on hon, it's time to go." Stephanie called out quickly drying her eyes.

"Daddy? Can Rora pway more?" Kody asked his dad as he and Aurora enter the vestibule.

"No, Aurora has to go with her mommy."

"Bye bye Kody…" Aurora said as her mother lead her out the front door by the hand.

"Bye bye..."Kody muttered as he watched his father slam the front door shut.

Kurt turned and faced his son who looked like he was about to cry. Angle smiled and scooped up his little boy into his arms.

"Wrestling time!" Kurt said with enthusiasm as he ran Kody into the living room and playfully threw him on the couch. Kody laughed as he then jumped off the couch and onto his dad's back.

"Daddy, who Rora?" Kody asked as his dad lowered him to his feet.

"Just a little girl. I used to know her mommy." Kurt said.

"Daddy…I want wrestle at TNA wif you."

"Well, when you grow up to be big and strong like Daddy, and after you get all your schooling done, you can." Kurt told his son before he hugged him.

Angle held his little boy close. The Levesques were a part of Kurt Angle's past; a part that Kurt Angle was determined to forget about. As far as he was concerned the McMahon-Levesque family only had seen him as a meal ticket, a money maker. Vince was a business man…not his pal or his friend.

Only two years ago Angle had come close to losing everything, his family and his health, and Vince McMahon had denied him his much needed time off. Time off to go into rehab to kick his pain killer addiction. Something that couldn't be done while on the road. To save his own life, Angle got out. Thanks to Dixie Carter and TNA, he was back on his feet in every sense of the word.

"We're home!" Karen called out as her and Kyra entered the kitchen. She sat down the grocery bags and the dry cleaning on the kitchen table as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Hey hon, need help carrying stuff in?" Kurt asked before giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"No thanks, it's all right here. Where's Kody?"

"Hi Mommy!" Kody shouted as he entered the kitchen carrying a zip lock bag of gold fish.

"Kurt! Why did you let him have those?! He's going to spoil his appetite!" Karen said taking the bag from her son before picking him up.

Kurt took the bag from Karen as she began to clean Kody's face off with a cloth. He closed the bag and stuck it in the pantry as Kyra approached him.

"Daddy! I got a shot at the doctors and I wasn't afraid!"

"That's great baby." Kurt said picking up his little girl.

"So what did you two boys get up to when we were out?" Karen asked as she cleaned Kody's little hands.

"We met Rora and her mommy. Daddy, when Rora coming back to pway?"

"What is he talking about?" Karen asked picking Kody up from the counter and setting him down on the ground.

"Oh, well Stephanie and her daughter, Aurora, stopped by today while you were out." Kurt said plainly.

Karen threw the cloth into the sink as she looked over at their two children. Angle look at his wife. Her face told it all. She was pissed.

"Kyra, take your little brother up stairs. Daddy and I need to talk privately." Karen instructed.

She turned and leaned over the sink and waited for the kids to go upstairs before she spoke.

"What the hell was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque doing in our home?" Karen asked.

"She came over to give him some pictures. I didn't take them though." Kurt muttered putting away the milk and eggs into the refrigerator.

Karen turned back around and walked over to her husband.

"Pictures, huh? What? Did the Billion Dollar spoiled bitch have some nude pictures for you?! Huh?!"

"Unbelievable…Let's get serious Karen!"

"Don't lie to me. Why was she here? Did you invite her over? Is there something going on that I need to know about?!" Karen asked beginning to raise her voice.

Kyra left her brother in his room as she quietly went to the foot of the stairs and sat on the top step, listening to her parents argue. Tears streaming down her face as her little hands covered her ears, trying to block out the yelling.

"What?! Hell no! Karen! Come on now!"

"Kurt I'm not stupid! I've seen the way that woman looks at you! I put up with it when you were on her father's payroll but I don't have to put up with it now!" Karen yelled.

"Fuck, I don't need this shit right now…" Angle said under his breath as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me! Look at me!"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned back toward his wife. Tears were in her eyes.

"Karen…honey…There is nothing going on between Stephanie and I. I mean, she's married with a kid herself…"Kurt said calmly as he slowly made his way back to his wife. She began to cry as Kurt took her into his arms.

"I just...don't want you talking to her…I don't trust her…I trust you, but not her." Karen whispered as she hugged her husband tightly.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her talking to me…Let's just say we didn't end the visit on a great note."

Karen rested her head on Kurt's broad shoulder. Relief set in as she closed her eyes. The thought of Stephanie McMahon-Levesque alone in the house with her husband turned her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kurt. He had never given her any indication that he was anything but a loyal husband. It was the Billion Dollar Princess's idea of 'friendship' with Karen's husband that she couldn't stand. Hopefully this was the McMahon family's last appearance in her family's life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Year: 2028

"Now I want you to let me go in first." Kurt told his son as they walked into the main doors of WWE headquarters.

"I thought this meeting was for me. Look Dad, I promise I'll simply hear them out. I'm not going to make any decisions without consulting you." Kody said walking along side Kurt in the lobby.

Kody realized that his father was no longer walking next to him, but had stopped in the middle of the lobby. Kurt looked up at the WWE logo over the lobby desk. It was like just yesterday that Kurt had met Vince McMahon along with the rest of the board members for a meeting requesting his release. No matter how Kurt tried, he would never forget that day. The look on Vince's face when he requested his release was one Angle would never forget. Vince was hurt; While Vince may have been offended by Kurt no longer wanting to work for him. Kurt had his reasons. Being told by a man that Kurt loved like a father that he was nothing special; Receiving no help to kick a terrible pain killer addiction, Kurt was hurt too

"Yo Dad, can we go up now?" Kody asked, snapping his father out of his nostalgic state.

"Yeah, sure, you know what, you stay here, I'll go up and when I'm ready for you, I'll text you." Kurt said, giving his son a pat on the back.

"Okay, sure, whatever." Kody said with a smile as he shook his head. You would have thought this meeting was for his dad rather than him.

Kody folded his muscular arms as he leaned up against one of the walls in the lobby as he watched his father slip into one of the elevators. Kody greatly resembled a young Kurt Angle. His face, cleanly shaved; Amazing bonnie blue eyes. Kody could be considered a ladies man throughout high school and college, though he failed to fine the right girl for him.

"World Wrestling Entertainment wanted to meet me and I'm waiting in the damn lobby." Kody muttered to himself.

Kurt stopped at the grand oak doors to the conference room the receptionist directed him to. He inhaled sharply, wondering if he would see Vince inside. Nah, it wouldn't be Vince. He had retired. It was common knowledge that Stephanie and Shane were now running the business.

"Can I help you with something?" A young brunette woman asked Kody as he looked down at his watch.

"No thanks I'm just-" Kody stopped in mid sentence after looking up. He was taken back at how hot the young girl was standing in front of him. Piercing blue eyes, a cute pouty mouth traced with smooth silky lip gloss.

"You work here?" He asked with a chuckle as he began to eye her up and down. She was amazingly beautiful, much too pretty to be cooped up in an office for a living.

"I'm in an internship right now. I just finished up getting my degree in business communications. So, are you just going to stand around in our lobby all day? Because I believe we do have a policy about loitering." She said with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

Kody smirked and rolled his tongue over his lips. She liked to flirt, so did he.

"I actually have a meeting here today. But ah…I wouldn't mind some company while I wait." Kody said with a smile as he moved forward to be closer to the woman.

"I'd like that…Only, I'm supposed to be working. I have to go. Good luck with your meeting, cutie." The young woman said with a smile as she casually allowed her right hand to glide across his shirt as she walked away.

"Holy shit…" Kody said as the girl disappeared around the corner.

What was he waiting for? Angle quickly exhaled as he grabbed hold of one of the door handles. The wooden door easily opened allowing Kurt access to the room. It was spacious. A single long table with many black chairs going down the line, and at the end of the table sat Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"Kurt…" Was all that escaped Stephanie's mouth as her blue eyes focused on him. They hadn't seen each other face to face in twenty years. That day she had visited him was still fresh in Stephanie's mind.

Angle took a quick glance around the plain conference room. Surprisingly, they were all alone. No Shane. No Vince. Not even Paul; Just him and Stephanie. Kurt walked further into the room, his eyes now fixed on her. Twenty years had not changed the fact that she was still memorizing beautiful.

"Where's Kody?" Stephanie asked in a confident tone. She was obviously trying to sound professional. This was after all a meeting for Kody Angle.

"I told him to wait in the lobby. I wanted to come in here first…." Angle stated as he sat down in the closest chair to the right of Stephanie. "Where's Paul, Vince, and Shane?"

"You know Dad's retired. Not voluntarily, he would love to work till the day he dies but mom won't allow it. Shane is home with Marissa and the kids, it is after all the weekend. Paul….umm, we are temporarily separated. We're working through some stuff…It's just temporary." Stephanie said filing through her paperwork quickly as if to keep herself occupied as she spoke.

"Steph…About that day…" Kurt began, leaning forward in this chair. Steph looked up from her paper work. Their eyes met as she said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I didn't regret how I treated you. I mean, business is business, but…Steph…You were my friend. You had been on maternity leave when all that stuff went down between me and your dad." Kurt said in a whisper, he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry about it. Twenty years ago, forget about it." Stephanie said casually looking back down at he stack of paper.

"Steph…"Kurt said bringing his right hand to her face. He lifted her chin so that she was again looking at him. "I've missed you-"

The sound of the door opening cut him off. Kody walked in closing the door behind him. Stephanie quickly stood as Kody crossed the room.

"Hi Kody, I'm Stephanie." She said as she shook his hand.

"Hey…" Kody said before sitting down next to his father. "Got tired of waiting in the lobby. After all, this meeting is for me, right?"

Steph smiled and nodded her eyes drifted away from Kody and back to Kurt.

"So, make me an offer." Kody said in a cocky tone of voice as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk across his face.

Kody's words snapped Stephanie out of her dazed state. She began the meeting.

"Shane and I have been following your performance for a while now, state champion, two time NCAA champion. That's quite an impressive résumé. Shane and I talked it over and we would like to send you to Ohio Valley for some development. We think you'd be a great addition to the WWE roster." Stephanie said.

"Ohio Valley? Wrestling development? Is that a joke?" Kody said with a forced laugh. "I can sign with TNA tomorrow and be on Impact that week. My dad has been training me since I was seven. Taught me everything he knows. I'm the next big thing!" Kody said, beginning to raise his voice as his father stepped in.

"Okay, okay, let's take it easy. Don't get too full of yourself. They know you have talent, they wouldn't have set up this meeting if they didn't." Kurt said, calming down his over zealous son.

"Okay Kody, you say you're qualified to be a headlining superstar. We can set up a meeting tomorrow. RAW is right her in Hartford tomorrow. Show up at the arena late afternoon, we'll have a dark match. See how you do." Steph offered.

"I'll be there." Kody replied.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. Before we go through the trouble of staying here another day to show up at your show for a dark match. Why don't we go over the details of the contract you are offering…I mean, let me be frank with you, Steph. I don't want my son owned by anyone. He needs control of his own character. A flexible working schedule-"

"Actually you could just get me that hot intern's number that I met in the lobby and that would be enough for me." Kody added with a smile.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows as Kurt looked over at his son and shook his head.

"That isn't funny! I'm trying to talk business here and you've got your mind on women! I'm trying to look out for your best interest! So you don't end up fried, taking fifty pain pills just to get out of bed!" Kurt said slamming his fist down on the conference table.

Stephanie flinched as Kody lowered his head. This wasn't the first time his father had mentioned his pain killer addiction. Growing up, Kurt was always emphasizing to him how important it was not to become over worked. He didn't want his son to make the same mistakes that he did.

"Shane and I haven't completely worked out the details of the contract. We can do that if things go well tomorrow." Stephanie said smiling weakly at both Angles.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the arena." Kurt said getting up from his chair.

"Four." Steph said also getting up.

"Four." Kurt muttered agreeing with her. "Kody, come on, we got to go call your mom and tell her we won't be back tonight."

Stephanie's eyes remain fixed on Kurt as he waited for his son to get up. Their eyes met and Angle smiled at her before following his son out of the conference room. Alone in the room, Stephanie began to gather up her paper work. The conference room doors opened again. This time a young brunette woman entered carrying a stack of paper work.

"I am so ready to go. Working on Sunday should be outlawed."

"Aurora, this is part of the job. Just let me get some papers filed and we'll call it a day." Stephanie told her daughter as she took the papers and put it in her own stack.

"Dad called." Aurora said following her mother out of the conference room and down the hall.

"What did he say?" Steph asked stopping in the middle of the hall.

"He told me that he would see me tomorrow and that he wanted to take me out to dinner after RAW."

"Did he mention me at all?" Steph asked her daughter as she slowly started to walk down the hall.

"No I didn't talk to him that long. You know, I met the hottest guy in the lobby today…I don't know his name though…God, you should have seen him mom…" Aurora said as with a girly giggle.

Stephanie said nothing as she stared off in the distance, completely ignoring her daughter's comments. It was almost as if she was in her own little world. Her marriage had been on the rocks for the past year. No matter how hard Stephanie would try to make it work she would always end up pushing Paul further way from her. Stress dominated her life these days. She had never realized how much work her father had taken on all these years. It wasn't till Mom forced him to call it quits that she understood just what it took to run the business.

There had to be sacrifice, if not professionally, then domestically. The long weekend hours spent at headquarters began to take a toll on her and Paul's relationship. Shane did help by sharing some of the work load, but it was really Stephanie who had taken the reins since Vince's retirement. And now, as if her life wasn't strained and hectic enough, she was bringing Kurt Angle back into her life by hiring his son.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey hon, we just got back to the hotel." Kurt said lying down on one of the double beds, in the hotel room, his cell phone to his ear, as Kody grabbed the remote from on top of the tv.

"You went into the meeting with him, right? You didn't let him sign anything, right? I don't know why you let him meet with those people anyway." Karen asked

"Karen, we talked about this…" Kurt said before exhaling. Kody looked over at his father. He knew what it was that they were discussing. Kurt continued, "Kody has so much promise as a professional wrestler. He's more talented than I was. I would feel guilty as his father if I did not allow him to consider every option that is available to him."

"I don't see why WWE is even an option. Not after what they did to us. Kurt, you know that if you would have stayed there we would have gotten a divorce. You know Kody is going to fall in love one day. He's going to get married and start a family. I don't want him to be put in a position where he has to choose between his family and his career." Karen said.

Kurt knew exactly what his wife was talking about. It had been the same predicament that he had been put in. Working all week and struggling to come home each weekend with all the media appearances. His daughter at the tender age of three not calling him "Daddy" but "Kurt Angle". That's how she had seen him, Kurt Angle the wrestler. Did Kurt really want that for Kody?

"Yeah, you're right Karen. I don't want that for him, but I at least need to hear the McMahon's offer. I stated some of our concerns, maybe they'll take them into consideration."

"Don't count on it…Was Vince there at the meeting?"

"No, he retired. It was just Stephanie. She's pretty much taken over everything. Man, she looked great. The years have definitely been kind to her."

"Oh I'm sure she made herself up really nice, since she's separated from her husband and knew you were coming to the meeting."

"Oh no, we are not going there. Not after twenty years, Karen."

Aurora stood next to her mother backstage at the Civic center. They had been at the arena since noon and it was now almost four. What ever pre show meeting her mother had set up, it had to be important. Aurora looked over at her mom who was looking at the stack of paper work she held in her hands.

"Is there something I can do, Mom?" Aurora asked feeling somewhat awkward just standing there while her mother seemed overwhelmed.

"Yeah sure, can you go make sure they are setting up the soundboard since you are going to be in charge of it tonight." Stephanie said, her eyes not leaving her paperwork.

"Again? Mom, can't I have another job?" Aurora whined putting her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with the soundboard? That's what my dad started me on. It's good for you. You need to start somewhere." Steph said while she shuffled through her papers.

"Stephanie, the ring is all set up early, just like you specified." A member of the WWE ring crew said.

"Great…I better go outside and meet them as they arrive." Steph said walking away from her daughter and down the hall.

"Yeah, great, a bachelors in business communication and I'm stuck manipulating switches on a soundboard…." Aurora said under her breath.

"There's my girl!" Paul said making his way down the hall.

Aurora turned around and smiled as she saw her father. He quickly pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Daddy, sorry we couldn't get together last weekend. Mom had an important meeting yesterday, she needed help around the office."

"That's all right sweetheart, like I said on the phone, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us, no excuses." Paul said lovingly as he gave his little girl another hug.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Paul said looking down the hall. Aurora turned and looked to see who her father was talking about.

Stephanie was walking with Kurt Angle and the guy she had met in the lobby. Wow, he was just as hot as she remembered him being yesterday. He was carrying a duffle bag. What was he doing here?

"Kurt Angle…" Paul said as the three got closer to him and Aurora.

"Paul Levesque…" Kurt replied as Stephanie looked back and forth between Kurt and her husband.

"Paul, this is Kody Angle, Kurt son, he may be signing with us."

Aurora's eyes widened. She didn't know that her mysterious romeo was in fact Kody Angle. She had heard her mother mention him before, but she never put two and two together.

"Hey it's the hot intern I met yesterday. You didn't give me your number baby." Kody said with a smirk before wetting his lips.

"That's because she's Aurora Rose Levesque…My daughter…You better stay the hell away from her, Angle." Paul said staring down Kody.

"Dad!"

"Paul, this isn't the time for this…This is a meeting and I have a lot to go over. Kody is going to be doing some ring work-"

"Your daughter looks old enough to make her own decisions Mr. Levesque. I'm Kody Angle. PA state champ, two time NCAA champ, I'll date who ever I want to. You don't intimidate me." Kody said with a smirk as Kurt shook his head.

"He wants to date me?!" Aurora thought to herself as her heart fluttered at the thought.

"Steph, let me just talk to my son in private real quick." Kurt said taking Kody by the arm as if he were a child and walking him down the hall and around the corner.

"What's wrong with you? We've been at this arena not more than five minutes and you're already causing problems. Aurora Levesque is Stephanie and Paul's daughter. You do not pursue the boss's daughter. It only causes problems. It complicates things." Kurt told his son.

"I don't care who her parents are. Bottom line is she's amazing. She blew me away when I saw her in the lobby. It's not just her looks either; we connected on a deeper level. I want her! Dad, you know I always get what I want." Kody said shaking with intensity.

"Not this time, son." Kurt said shaking his head. "If you're smart, you'll stay away from her. I mean it. This is coming from your father."

"Steph, I don't like this kid. He has no respect. I don't want him around Aurora." Paul said to his wife as Aurora stood between her parents.

"Dad, stop treating me like a child!"

"Paul, this is a good business move. If he's as good in the ring as I hear it is, he will be great on RAW. You know we need an edge. Impact! Is nipping at our heels in the ratings, and you know it. We haven't seen a ratings war like this since the days of Ted Turner." Stephanie said sternly.

"If you hadn't gotten rid of DX and let Shawn retire, we wouldn't be in situation!"

"Oh don't start…I don't have time for this!" Stephanie said quickly running her hands through her hair.

"Neither do we." Kody said as he and his father returned from around the corner.

"Steph, I'm sorry about this…I know you have a lot to do. I'll have Kody go get ready so we can have get the ring work done and we can let you go back to getting the show ready." Kurt said.

"It's okay Kurt…Don't worry about it." Stephanie said as Paul rolled his eyes and walked away from his wife and daughter.

Kody and Aurora's eyes remained fixed on each other before Stephanie gave Kody directions to the locker room where he could get into his ring gear.

"I really like him, Mom." Aurora said, her eyes watching Kody as he walked back down the hall with his dad following him.

"I know you do…" Steph muttered looking over at her daughter. Stephanie knew that look. It was the same look that she would get when she had been hanging out with Paul backstage during the start of their on screen romance. Paul had requested that Aurora stay with him backstage. He had made up some bogus excuse of needing help managing the camera crew backstage.

Kody stood in the WWE ring. He wore the Angle signature singlet complete with cocky smirk as the WWE jobber, Freddy Fontanna, entered the ring. Fontanna was an average looking wrestler. He had just come over from OVW. Stephanie stood at ringside with Kurt as they watched both wrestlers size up each other as they quickly moved about the ring.

"He looks good." Steph whispered to Kurt who smiled at her and nodded.

Steph watched closely as Kody locked up with Fontanna. Kody's strength was immediately obvious as he quickly over came Freddy forcing him into the corner. Once he had him there, Kody began to unload well placed rights which Fontanna sold well. Kody then grabbed his left arm and with all his strength clotheslined him into the diagonal corner. Fontanna's head bounced off the turnbuckle as he stumbled backwards. Kody took his cue and clasped his hands around Freddy's waist lifting him into a textbook German Suplex. Stephanie's eyes widened, surprised how clean the move looked. Kody's hands remained clasped as he quickly jerked Fontanna to his feet for another perfectly executed German suplex…and another that completely folded Freddy Fontanna up like an accordion as Angle unclasped his hands as sprung to his feet.

"No one can say he's not his father's son." Kurt said with a chuckle as he watched his son do old school Angle taunts in the ring.

Kody then began to stalk Fontanna as he really struggled to get to his feet He was not used to Kody Angle's fast pace. Kody was in the zone, his eyes focused on the stumbling Fontanna, his fingers wiggling as he waited for the perfect moment to strike. Lightning fast, Kody moved in, setting Fontanna up for the Angle Slam that his father had made so famous. Stephanie nodded in approval as she watched Kody hit an over dramatized Angle Slam. Fontanna yelled out in pain as his back smacked against the canvas.

"Okay, Kody. Let's make a deal." Stephanie called out stopping the match.

"You were great in there." Kurt told his son giving him a pat on the back as they followed Stephanie backstage.

"It will take a couple of days for Shane and I to be able to talk contract proceedings over. Dad said something about wanting to be involved in this. I don't know why, it's not something Shane and I can't handle ourselves."

"That's fine, Steph. We have some things to talk over too." Kurt replied walking next to her, his son at his side.

"We'll keep in touch about setting up another meeting at headquarters." Steph said way down the hall, outside the locker room Kody had used to change.

"Okay Steph, thanks." Kurt answered back taking Stephanie's hand in his. She smiled as they shook hands briefly.

"I'll see you later." Steph said before walking away.

Kurt watched Stephanie leave as his son looked at the expression on his face.

"You fucking hypocrite…" Kody said with a laugh as he playfully punched his dad in the chest before opening the door to the locker room.

"What?" Kurt said with a smile and shrugged as the locker room door closed.

"Hey Kody, I'm going to go pull the rental car around to the front of the arena. I'll be waiting there for you." Kurt said as he cracked open the locker room door before closing it again.

Kody wasted no time, treating himself to a hot shower. The shower didn't last as long as it usually would if he were home. He grabbed a towel from the stack on one of the benches in the locker room. After quickly towel drying his hair and torso, the then wrapped the towel around his waist as he went back o his duffel bag. He stopped as he heard a knock on the locker room door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was expecting his father on the other side, but it was Aurora.

"Hey…" Kody said leaning in the door frame, trying to show off his damp muscular torso that was out in full view.

"Hi…" Aurora replied, eyeing Kody's glistening body.

"Can I come in?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Yeah…" Kody said moving away from the door frame, allowing Aurora to enter.

Once she was in the room, Kody closed the door. He then turned back around to face her. He noticed her holding a slip of paper in her hand.

"How did you get away from your dad? I thought he had to shackled to him." Kody said moving forward, ward Aurora.

"Never mind him…I came to give this." Aurora said, handing Kody the slip of paper.

He looked at it. There was a phone number neatly written on it.

"That's my cell." Aurora explained as Kody still looked down at it.

"What else did you come here for?" Kody asked now looking at her. A cock smile formed on his face as he moved even closer toward Aurora.

"..Nothing…"She said smiling as she leaned back against a group of lockers.

"No, I think you came here for something else…" Kody whispered as he put his arms around Aurora's waist and pulled her towards him.

"I think you're right…" Aurora said as she brought her lips to his. Kody exhaled and quickly took charge of the kiss as he slammed Aurora's back against the lockers. She moaned, her eyes closed, savoring his taste as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

Her hands began caressing his smooth face as they continued to make out. It was the sound of Kody's cell going off in his duffle bag that interrupted their passionate make out session.

"Shit…" Kody said after he broke the moist kiss and to grab his cell out of the duffle bag.

Aurora quickly once ran her hand through her hair as Kody answered the phone.

"Yeah…yeah, Dad, I'm coming. Just got out of the shower…I'll be there in a sec…" Kody ended the call before turning back to look at Aurora. They were both still breathing heavily from their early excitement.

"I have to go, Dad will suspect something if I'm not back. Call me?"

Kody just nodded as he opened the door for her. She smiled and gave him one more quick kiss before leaving the room. He shut the door and leaned his back against it.

"Amazing…" He whispered to himself running his hand through his still damp hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aurora sat across from her father at the table. He had taken her to Chuck's Steak House which was right there in Civic Plaza.

"Getting enough to eat, sweetheart?" Paul asked his daughter as she cut her steak with her knife.

"Yeah I'm fine, Dad." Aurora said before taking a bite of the steak.

"This is nice, you and me, having dinner together."

"I would be even nicer if you would have invited Mom to join us." Aurora replied after swallowing the food.

"Aurora…Your mom and I…You know we've been having some problems…" Paul said setting down his fork and knife in his plate.

Aurora nodded slowly as she too set her utensils in her plate and looked up at her father. Paul saw the look on her face. Even though she was twenty-two years old, the separation of her parents was hard on her. She was very close to both of them and had many fond memories of traveling with them in the family tour bus.

"Dad…I know you love Mom. You can't let her go like this." Aurora said reaching across the table. Paul took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Paul loved his daughter. Since the day she was born, he knew that he would be willing to put himself through hell so to keep her safe, happy, and healthy. If only it were that easy to pick up the pieces of his marriage and put them back together. He had noticed for years Stephanie's unhappiness. No matter how he tried to make her happy, to make things like the way they used to be, but nothing would ever work. It seemed that when TNA went to prime time back in 2008, she had become distant. Could it have been the stress? Vince put a lot of pressure on her to deliver storylines. Looking back on it, Levesque wondered if he only made it worse when he would brow beat Stephanie for ending the Degeneration X storyline.

"Aurora, I can't take it anymore. Your mother and I…It's like we're toxic. We bring out the worst in each other…You know, it's funny, we used to bring out the best in each other. We had you…things were great." Paul said before letting go of his daughter's hand and bring the hand to his face. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I do have to admit, you guys are a lot happier when you're separate." Aurora said, taking a sip of her diet coke. "Dad, why don't we talk about something else."

"Yeah, let's….Actually, there's something that we have to talk about." Paul said, picking his knife and fork back up.

"What's that?" Aurora asked curiously before taking a bite of food.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Kody Angle."

Aurora frowned, then widened her eyes and shook her head. Paul smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

"Don't give me that look. I've seen that look a thousand times on your mother. Aurora, I'm telling you think because I'm your father. I know what's best for you. I don't want you getting mixed up with that Angle boy." Paul said, his face changed as he was now being completely serious.

Aurora rolled her eyes throwing her fork and knife in her dish and looked up at her dad. Her face was that of defiance. She never liked to be told what to do.

"I'm twenty-two years old! I think I can choose who I want to see! Dad, I like him! He likes me!" Aurora yelled.

"Hey! Keep your voice down…You like him and he likes you, huh? How long have you known him? Two conversations and he's your fucking soul mate." Paul said as she shook with fury, trying to keep his voice down since they were in a public restaurant.

"Fuck you, Dad!" Aurora said standing up from the table. "You don't know how amazing it felt having a man look at me the way he did in that lobby! You don't know how hard it's been being on the road with you and mom, going through college, interning! I NEVER had a break! No one ever looked at me the way he does!"

"Hey, sit down! You're making a scene! Everybody's looking at you!" Paul yelled as Aurora slowly sat down looking around at the surrounding people who had stopped their own conversation and were now looking at them.

"I won't let you do it….fall into the arms of that little prick just because he's giving you attention. Aurora, baby, you're beautiful. I don't know what you are talking about when you say he's the first guy to notice you. You've had boyfriends all through high school and college." Paul said in an intense hushed tone.

"It's not the same Dad…All the guys I've dated knew me as Aurora Rose Levesque, Triple H and Stephanie's daughter. I mean, do you know how many of my boyfriends bugged me about getting backstage to meet you? Kody didn't even know who I was in that lobby. He looked at me, and he saw me." Aurora said, starting to get upset.

Paul rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He wanted to walk right out of the restaurant. How could his daughter, his little girl, be head over heels for Kurt Angle's son. Why was this happening to him.

"Jesus Christ…"Paul muttered putting his elbows on the table, leaning his head into his hands.

Paul wandered why Aurora had to pick Kody Angle. Why couldn't see have chosen someone like Shawn's son. Cameron was good people. Shawn had been like a brother to Paul going back to the days of the Clique. It was be so nice to have the two families united.

"You know, what about Cameron?" Paul asked sitting back in the chair.

"Shawn's son? What about him? Dad, are you even listening to me?!" Aurora asked, getting upset again.

"You know what? You're just like your mother! YOU don't want to listen for shit!" Paul said slamming his fist down on the table.

Aurora's eyes widened, with that the tears began to flow as she quickly grabbed her handbag from the floor and stood up.

"Shit, Aurora, honey, come on, sit down, we haven't finished the meal." Paul said realizing he had lost his temper.

"I've finished! I've lost my appetite!" Aurora said with a sneer before traipsing out of the restaurant in a huff.

"Just like her mother…" Paul muttered before downing the glass of wine in one gulp.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stephanie lounged on one of her plush couches as she flipped through the channels on her plasma television. She was getting a little bit of down time. The thought of having to get up early in the morning to get to the SmackDown tapings, made Steph feel exhausted. She settled for the local news channel as she found herself beginning to nod off. Suddenly the door slammed and Stephanie literally jolted out of her drowsiness.

"Mommy!" Aurora said through tears as she ran into the living room.

Stephanie looked surprised to see her daughter as she quickly turned off her television. Aurora sat down on the edge of the couch and fell into her mother's arms sobbing.

"Aurora? Honey, why aren't you at your apartment? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Steph asked trying to get her daughter to look at her and explain why she was so upset.

"Dad's being such an asshole…He's so unreasonable…" Aurora sobbed lifting her head up, her mascara running down her face.

"What are we talking about? What happened with you and your dad?" Stephanie asked, completely clueless of what happened between Paul and their daughter.

"He treats me like I'm four years old! Like I can't date Kody Angle if I want to?! That's bullshit, Mom! Can't you talk to Daddy, please?!" Aurora begged giving her mother a pleading look.

"Wait, slow down, you want to date Kody Angle? Does he feel the same way about you?" Steph asked, trying to keep her voice calm in hopes it would have a calming affect on Aurora.

"Yes! Mom, he is so amazing….He kissed me earlier today. Mom, he is such a good kisser. He's perfect Mom!" Aurora said. She had calmed down enough to stop crying. Talking about her would be next boyfriend and an uplifting effect on her.

"He kissed you? When was this?" Steph asked, her eyes widened in shock.

Aurora smiled as she saw the surprised look on her mother's face. Maybe telling her mom about her and Kody's kiss wasn't the best thing to do.

"After his ring work…I went to his locker room…" Aurora said. Her smile intensifying as she looked off into space for a moment.

"He forced himself on you?!" Steph asked sitting up.

"NO! I actually initiated the kiss! Oh my God, why do you and Daddy have it in for Kody Angle?! What did he ever do? You don't even know him!" Aurora said, getting upset again by her mother's question.

"Aurora, I don't have anything against Kody or his father. His dad and I go way back. I just don't like you rushing into a relationship with a boy that YOU don't know that well. Not to mention a guy that may be on our payroll if the deal goes through." Stephanie said with a weak smile.

"Dad was on your payroll and you guys still got together…Mom, please, I'm twenty-two, it's time to cut the umbilical cord….you know, I thought I could talk to you about this, but your just like Dad…He got mad and he yelled and cursed at me…" Aurora said, wiping her tears away with her hand.

"He cursed at you?!" Stephanie asked angrily.

Aurora just nodded, tears flowing, as Stephanie pulled her in for a hug. There was never a dull moment with Aurora. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been dramatic. Vince used to say that she would make a great character on the show. She sure had the damsel in distress act down just like her own mother. Aside from that, Steph still couldn't believe that Paul had flown off the handle. Guilt began to set in as Steph realized that her child had come to her for support that she obviously did not get from her father.

"It's okay, baby, you know I support you no matter what. Just be smart, okay? It's really easy to make irresponsible decisions when you're attracted to someone." Steph said holding her daughter in her arms. Stephanie felt Aurora tighten the hug as if a way of showing her gratitude for her mother's words.

Kurt and his son sat in Kurt's SUV. They had just gotten off the flight from Connecticut and were on the way back to their town in Pittsburgh. Kody began playing with the satellite radio as Kurt looked over at him.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, his eyes shifting between the road and Kody.

"About what?" Kody asked settling on a station before pulling out his cell phone.

"About today, the match work, all that."

Kody shrugged his shoulders, holding a slip of paper in one hand and his cell in the other. His thump finding the keys.

"What are you doing? Whose number is that on the slip of paper?" Kurt asked looking down at the cell phone.

"Aurora's….I'm calling her first thing tomorrow morning…Strike while the iron's hot." Kody said with a smirk as he finished entering the phone number into his long list of contacts on his phone.

"Do you listen to a word I say when I talk to you?" Kurt asked.

"What? Aurora? Oh come on, Dad. You can't do this to me. You've seen her. She's a ten…not only that. We're practically the same. We grew up around the business…We have loads to talk about and we barely know each other…How many women can I say that about?" Kody said putting away his cell.

Kurt let out a laugh as he shook his head. His son obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Kody, once you start up with his girl. You're going into a whole different playing field. It's not like she's some plastic Barbie doll cheerleader you can have a one night stand with. She's half McMahon for God sakes." Kurt said.

"Again with the McMahon card, I know who her parents are. I told you. I don't give a shit. You think I see her as a piece of ass?!" Kody asked looking over at his dad. His father met his gaze.

"I don't know Kody. I don't know what you're thinking…So you're attracted to her. That's no surprise. I was expecting that much going into this. Aurora, with a mother like Stephanie…I knew that girl was going to be a knock out." Kurt said now looking at the road ahead, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Stephanie Levesque?" Kody shrugged.

"Hey, she was something back in the day. Drove me crazy…" Kurt said, he smirking as he watched the road in front of him. Kody let out a chuckle and smiled in his father's direction.

"From the dumb ass look on your face the whole time you were around her. I'd say you still have a hard on for her." Kody said beginning to snicker.

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit…I was being professional." Kurt said pointing his finger at his son as he looked at him.

"Yeah, you were really professional…" Kody muttered as he made his seat recline.

"That's right…and It's going to be my respect and professionalism that's going to give you the option of signing with them…your cockiness certainly isn't going to do it."

Kody ignored his father's comment, closing his eyes. It had been a busy day for him, he had a right to be tired.

"I'll tell you one thing, son. You start dating Aurora…You're going to have Paul Levesque on your ass." Kurt added.

"So what…I told him to his face, I'm not scared of him. He's over the hill…What's he going to do? Give me the crotch chop? Tell me to 'suck it'?" Kody said with a laugh, his eyes still closed.

"Keep making jokes. I don't want you coming to me for help when you bring this shit storm on yourself."

The rest of the ride was silent. Kurt could predict what was to come. It was like a huge traffic accident a split second before it actually comes to pass. There was nothing he could do. Kody obviously had made his mind up about Aurora. Was Kurt surprised? While Kody had always taken his father's opinions into consideration, it was ultimately Kody who made the call.

"We're here." Kurt called out as he and Kody entered the house, closing the door behind them.

"Kody, hi honey, how was the meeting yesterday? Dad said on the phone that you looked great in the ring." Karen said pulling her son in for a hug.

"Yeah it was fine. Don't get any ideas because I'm sleeping over. It's just for tonight. Tomorrow, I go back to my apartment." Kody said after giving his mother a quick hug and walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Kyra says hi. She came over earlier today. She's be a little down since she broke up with her last boyfriend." Karen said watching her son open the refrigerator and look inside.

"My big sister never had much luck with men." Kody muttered.

"Look who's talking…You've had your fair share of girlfriends too." Karen said going up to her son and closing the refrigerator door.

"Speaking of which, I've got a new girlfriend." Kody said with a smirk as he removed his college letterman jacket.

Kurt was walking toward the kitchen as he heard his son's comment. He stopped in the hall. His eyes widened, knowing where Kody was going with the conversation.

"I'm going to bed." Kurt announced as he turned around and headed for the stairs. He wasn't going to be there when Kody dropped the bomb on his mother of who he was now dating.

"When did this happen? What's her name?" Karen asked curiously, waiting for her son to go into more detail. As many girls Kody had dated, Karen had met each one of them. From the beginning, Karen was determined to take an active role in her children's lives; that included meeting who ever they were seeing.

"We met while I was in Connecticut. Her name's Aurora." Kody said throwing his jacket in one of the kitchen chairs.

Karen's eyes widened, it better not be who she thought it was.

"Aurora? Kody, please don't tell me she's who I think she is. Please don't tell me that you are dating Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's daughter." Karen said, getting clearly upset; Her voice shaky as she learned over the counter right in front of her son who sat in one of the chairs next to his jacket.

"That's who I'm taking about. Mom, we got anything to eat?"

"Oh my God, I knew you going to this meeting was going to be trouble. I knew I shouldn't have let you go without me. How can this happen after two days?!" Karen asked, her voice rising in intensity.

Kody look at his mother as if she was crazy. He had never seen her this upset before. Not even when she had caught him having sex with a high school girlfriend on the living room couch.

"Mom, take it easy. She's a great girl, she's smart, beautiful. Look, we aren't even officially dating yet. She gave me her number." Kody said in his defense as Karen began to pace around the kitchen.

"Then let it end there…." Karen uttered, her face, completely serious, her eyes focused on her son.

"Fuck this! You don't even know her! You fucking look down at her because of her last name! Tell me how to live my life?! I'm calling Aurora tomorrow! I'm taking her out on a date if she let's me! If you want to stay in my life, you'll respect my decisions! I'm twenty-two years old, Mom!" Kody yelled, now standing up.

"Kody! Please! Don't be like that! I'm trying to keep you from making a mistake that you'll regret later-" Karen yelled, her eyes beginning to tear up in reaction to her son yelling at her.

"You know what, I don't need this…I'm leaving…"Kody said grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"My apartment, I can't stay here…" Kody muttered walking out of the kitchen.

Karen closed her eyes as she heard the front door open and slam shut, so much for her son's night back home. As a mother, she felt powerless. Her son wasn't a little boy anymore. No matter how much she insisted him to say away from WWE and the Levesques; he had to do what he wanted. She had thought everything would be okay after Kurt left the company. After that one visit from Stephanie back in 2008, they had lived peacefully, far away from the McMahon-Levesque family and all the backstage political bullshit that went with them. What kind of parents were her and Kurt for allowing their son to be subjected to that environment? Was giving Kody career options worth the possibility of him getting involved in the very business Karen had barely been able to get Kurt out of.

"First my husband…and now my son…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kody felt a surge of adrenaline as he held the cell phone to his ear. He began to pace around his apartment as waited for her to pick up. It was a well put together apartment. It was clear to who ever visited that Kody had put some thought into his living courtiers. A typical bachelor pad, it had all the elements that would impress a woman that he took home and at the same time be a place where his buddies could chill out on the weekends and watch the sports.

"Hello?" Kody heard on the line.

"Aurora…It's Kody….I couldn't wait to call you." Kody confessed.

"I'm so glad you called. I'd be lying if I said I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you….That kiss….it was really great."

"Yeah…It was. I've done nothing but think about you…Of course, my parents had their own ideas about us."

"Yeah, my father wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of us." Aurora admitted.

"My dad wasn't as nearly as freaked out as my mom." Kody said plopping on one of his couches.

"You know, my mom was a lot more accepting about the situation than my dad…There's something there between our families. I don't know what it's about, but there has to be some history." Aurora said.

"Yeah I've gotten the same vibe. My parents hinted at something. I don't know. They never explain anything to me….What I do know though…is that I want to see you again…As soon as humanly possible." Kody said, smiling.

Aurora gave a laugh, showing that she was flattered by Kody's desire to see her again. It felt good to know that the feelings were mutual.

"Well, today's SmackDown tapings. So that's out…The rest of the week I'm in the office with my mom. I guess we'll have to wait till the weekend."

"The weekend…I don't know if I can wait that long…" Kody said leaning his head back on the couch. "Where's SmackDown being taped tonight?"

"It's in East Rutherford New Jersey, at the Continental Airlines Arena. I'm meeting my mom at the airstrip in a half an hour."

"Well I better let you go. I'll call you later today." Kody said scratching his head.

"Okay, I'm glad you called. I can't wait to see you…Whenever we can get together."

"Can't wait to see you either….bye."

Kody ended the call and placed his cell on his coffee table. Then he sat back and thought a minute. He wondered how many hours drive is Rutherford New Jersey was from here. If it would be feasible for him, it would be worth the trip. The thought of being able to look into Aurora's amazing blue eyes was enough to make Kody jump in his 2028 Escalade EXT. Kody exhaled and thought for a minute; didn't hurt to investigate further. He picked up his cell again, this time going right into his GPS. He quickly put his starting and ending points in.

"Six hours and thirty minutes." Kody said, reading the estimated time aloud to himself. He had to get a quick shower; time was of the essence.

"Where's Kody? He didn't want to have breakfast with us?" Kurt asked his wife as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"He didn't' spend the night…And in your convenient absence last night, I bet you know why I did not sleep in bed with you!" Karen snapped back at Kurt.

"Karen, I was exhausted. I don't remember anything after my head hit that pillow. What are we talking about?!" Kurt asked opening his newspaper.

Karen quickly got up from the table and snatched the newspaper away from her husband's grasp, ripping part of it in the process.

"What the hell!" Kurt yelled as Karen took the ripped up paper and tossed it in the kitchen trash compacter.

"All right Karen, what did I do now?" Kurt said as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"I think you know…I trusted you to look after our son for two days and he comes back head over heals for Stephanie's daughter-"

"You're seriously that upset over this?! You know, if you want Kody to end up with Aurora, just keep on making a big deal about it. He's going to do what he wants, Karen. I thought about it when I woke up this morning. If our son does want to pursue a relationship with Aurora Levesque, he's got a tough road ahead of him. I seriously doubt her parents are going to welcome in with open arms. We're his parents, Karen." Kurt said getting up from the table and approaching his wife.

"Yes, and parents protect their children! We did a great job raising Kody. He's handsome, strong, and talented. He deserves the best of everything….." Karen said, beginning to try as Kurt tried to put his arms around her.

"I will not sit back while I watch my son have his heart broken by the daughter of that bitch Stephanie!" Karen said pushing Kurt way as she yelled.

"So that's what this is about….It's not about Kody or Aurora. This is about Stephanie. This is about you being jealous about the friendship Steph and I shared while I was in WWE!" Kurt said pointing his finger in Karen's face.

Karen just glared at her husband as she wiped away her tears. Kurt was now seeing the real cause of Karen being upset.

"I don't know why you're so threatened by Stephanie…Nothing ever happened between us. She doesn't see me like that…" Kurt said with intensity as he spoke the truth.

Karen moved close to her husband and looked deep into his eyes before she spoke again.

"But you see her like that….Even these past twenty years, when you didn't see her. I've seen that little picture of you and her you keep in your wallet with the baby pictures of our kids! You're not fooling me! " Karen screamed in anger, throwing her words at Kurt as if they were daggers before she turned her back on him.

"I've got to get out of here…." Karen muttered, beginning to cry as she walked away from her husband who looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Karen…" Kurt managed to get out.

"Don't think you're sleeping in our bed tonight. Why don't you call up your 'friend' Stephanie and see if there's room in her bed. You're not sleeping with me." Karen muttered before she walked out of the kitchen via the laundry room and out the door to the garage. The door slammed shut leaving Kurt all alone in the house.

Kody bobbed his head along to the music as his rip tide blue Escalade EXT merged onto PA 60-S. He glanced at his dash, his built in navigation system let him know he was on the right road. He had wasted no time getting on the road right after he got his shower. The sooner he would get to the arena, the more time he would have to spend with Aurora before SmackDown tapings. His cell began to ring; he turned down the volume of the music put the phone on speaker.

"Hello…" Kody said allowed.

"Kody, it's Dad. Where are you? I tried calling your apartment."

"I decided to go on a little day trip. I'll be back later tonight."

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"What is this? An interrogation? I'm going to New Jersey. See a friend." Kody replied.

"New Jersey? What friend's there? This doesn't have to do with what we talked about does it?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than bust my balls, Dad? I'm surprised Mom doesn't have you doing chores around the house." Kody said with a smirk as he put his turn signal on to switch lanes.

"No, your mom's not to happy with me right now." Kurt admitted.

"What happen?" Kody said surprised.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You want to go out for a bite to each or something tonight? I doubt your mother will be making me any dinner tonight with the mood she's in."

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be back in time for that. I'm spending the day in Rutherford."

"All right son…You be careful…Don't do anything your old man wouldn't do." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Ha, I won't, later dad." Kody said before ending the call.

His father had to know where he was going. Kody was surprised with his father's acceptance. Maybe his father finally came around and accepted that he was going to make his own choices. If only his mother could do the same.

He turned the volume back up as he blew by the cars in the right lane before getting in front of them. He was one mile before he would hit 22 East and he didn't want to miss the exit.

Aurora walked beside her mother down the hall of the Continental Airlines arena. They had gotten there three hours ago and were testing the audio equipment as the ring was being set up. Aurora glanced at her diamond incrusted watch…5:45.

"We need to talk…" Stephanie said as Paul walked past her and their daughter in the hall.

"Hey, how's my baby girl?" Paul asked completely ignoring his wife. He reached out to hug his daughter but she gave him a dirty look before walking away.

"What's her problem?" Paul asked watching his daughter walk down the hall toward the exit.

"I hear from our daughter that you screamed and cursed her out…" Steph said getting in her husband's face. He could tell she was pissed. Steph looked like she wanted to rip his eyes out.

"I wouldn't have had to yell at her if she wasn't being stupid and selling herself short. Steph, she's a smart beautiful girl, I don't want her getting mixed up with that stupid jock, Kody Angle. Let's remember what that kid's lineage is, huh?" Paul said pointing his finger in Stephanie's face.

"…You know what Paul, you need to grow up…Kurt never did a thing to you. I don't know why you get such a hair across your ass when you talk about him. It's almost like you're threatened by him-"

"That's bullshit! How could you say that?! Why would I be threatened by Kurt Angle?! WHY?!" Paul screamed in Stephanie's face. Stephanie backed up against one of the walls in the hallway.

"Maybe because he knows how to treat his wife and children well….Maybe he's a loving husband and father….You sure as shit aren't…" Stephanie retorted, not backing down from her husband as he invaded her personal space.

"Good husband?! How am I supposed to be a good husband when my wife is always at the office and is never home?! How are we supposed to work on repairing our marriage if all you care about is God damn storylines and the ratings?!"

"It's my job! Dad left Shane and me in charge. Shane knows that I am more in touch with the creative side of the business! It's up to me to continue the success of this company!" Stephanie yelled.

"Well all the time you've been putting into this isn't helping because the show SUCKS! The storylines are crap! Everything is recycled garbage! Hell, I could do a better job booking talent!" Paul screamed.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Hey! Come on guys, what's going on here?" Shane asked getting in between his sister and his brother-in-law.

"Shane, you better get your sister out of my face! Get her away from me! I swear to God I can't take this nagging and bitching! That's all I get from her!" Paul told Shane walking away.

"How about what I get from you! I get nothing! No support!" Stephanie yelled at Paul as he walked away while Shane tried to calm her down

Aurora stood outside the arena. She knew her parents were probably arguing and she wanted to get as far away from it as possible. Her parents had not been happy together for quite some time.

"Hey sexy…"

Aurora turned to her right and saw Kody Angle walking toward her, a bouquet of a dozen crimson red roses in his right hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Kody approached her, handing her the flowers.

"Oh my God! Kody! These are so beautiful!" Aurora said, completely ecstatic.

"So are you…" Kody replied as he brought his right hand to her face.

They smiled at each other, as they became lost in each others eyes. Kody ran his fingers across her face, tracing her jaw line as he began to lean in. She closed her eyes and met her lips with his. She brought her free hand to the back of Kody's head, running her fingers through his brown hair as their tongues wrestled in her mouth.

"What the hell is this?"

Aurora and Kody broke their kiss and saw Paul traipsing over to them.

"What are you doing here?! Get your hands off my daughter!" Paul said grabbing Aurora's arm and forcefully jerking her out of Kody's arms.

"Dad! Stop! Let me go!" Aurora shrieked as her father began to drag her toward the arena.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Paul yelled as Aurora tried to pull away from him.

"Paul let her go!" Stephanie yelled running toward them from the arena.

Paul looked at Stephanie as if she had lost her mind. Slowly, he removed his grasp on his daughters arm. Aurora quickly ran back to Kody, who took her by the hand.

"You wanna get out of here?" Kody whispered in Aurora's ear. She nodded.

"Hang on a sec…." Aurora said before she walked back to her parents.

"Mom, can you put these in water for me?" Aurora asked as she handed her mother the dozen long stem roses. Stephanie smiled and took the bouquet from her daughter and gave her a quick hug.

"Where do you think you're going?!Get back here, Aurora! Do not get in that SUV with him! Don't do it!" Paul yelled his head off as he watched his daughter get into Kody's EXT as he held the door open for her.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" Steph yelled out as Kody closed Aurora's door.

"Don't worry Mr. Levesque, Aurora's in good hands." Kody said with a smirk as Stephanie literally had to hold her husband back.

"Is that how you get back at me?! Handing over our daughter to that little prick?!" Paul yelled at his wife as the EXT escalade sped away.

"Yeah…because I love to see you act like an ass in public…" Stephanie said with a smile as she pointed out a few fans standing at one of the barricades who had gotten to the arena early and saw the whole thing.

Paul looked at the few fans that were standing there with smirks on their faces, talking amongst themselves with their phone cameras out, taking pictures. Paul began to shake, anger beginning to build inside of him as he turned his attention to his wife. Steph didn't back down, she stared at him as he contemplated doing physical harm to her.

"Are you going to hit me?" Steph asked her husband as he breathed heavy.

"….When have I ever hit you?" Paul muttered before walking back into arena.

"This place is really nice." Aurora commented as the waiter approached their table.

Kody had taken them to the most expensive restaurant he could find in the immediate area. It was very romantic, live piano playing, candle light dinner for two.

"Sorry it's only six o'clock…You're probably not used to such an early dinner." Kody said putting his napkin on his lap.

"Welcome, I am Polo and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you two off with a beverage?" The waiter asked.

"Give us a bottle of your most expensive wine…" Kody told the waiter as Aurora smiled at him.

"What type of wine would you like, sir? Red? White, rosé?"

"I don't care, what ever is the most expensive. I'm trying to impress this beautiful woman." Kody said with a laugh.

"All right, sir. I will be right back with a bottle of our most expensive wine." The waiter said with a nod before he left.

"You are so cute…I can't believe you drove all the way from Pittsburgh just to see me." Aurora remarked as she opened her menu.

" I told you that I wanted to see you…I want to know everything about you." Kody said with a smile.

"Everything?" She laughed, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, tell me about yourself…something that I wouldn't be able to guess….an interesting fact about you." Kody said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, well….I had a nose job when I was sixteen." Aurora admitted.

"What? No way? That's the interesting fact you came up with?!" Kody said as he and Aurora laughed. "I have trouble believing that you would ever need plastic surgery. You're perfect."

"Please…You didn't see my nose…It was huge."

"Hey, can't be as bad as my thick neck….It's like the family curse." Kody said as Aurora busted out into laughter.

"I swear, one of the first things my father taught me was to never wear a turtleneck of any kind." Kody said laughing at himself.

The waiter returned with the wine. He placed it on the table and began to open it. Once it was open, he poured a little bit in Kody's wine glass for him to taste.

"It's good…" Kody commented before the waiter filled his glass and Aurora's full and placed the bottle on the table.

"Hmm, it is good…" Aurora said taking a sip of the wine.

After getting the ordering out of the way, Kody and Aurora continued to get to know each other.

"So, did you grow up going to Impact! shows and pay per views?" Aurora asked Kody as she took a bite of her lasagna.

"I wouldn't say I grew up going to shows. I mean, yeah I would come to the ppvs, but you know I had an older sister. She started school before me, so it kind of limited what shows my sister and I could go to. I mostly watched my dad on TV." Kody replied.

"Yeah, when I was little, we would travel in our tour bus. It was really fun. When I started going to school, Mom started working from home. I think she hated it. She loves traveling. She goes crazy staying in one place for too long." Aurora explained.

"Yeah, my dad's kind of like that with his wrestling. He's always talking about how he wishes he could still be wrestling. It's like he doesn't know what to do with himself if he's not competing. Mom was ready to kill him a couple of times." Kody laughed.

"So...Have you had lots of girl friends? I can't believe you're single." Aurora said finishing off her second glass of wine.

"Yeah, I have…Lots of shallow preppy cheerleaders.."

"Hey! I was cheerleader!" Aurora said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you are actually interesting. You have more to talk about than just getting tans and your hair done….How about you, why are you single?"

"Any guy I've ever dated…on the first date, all they would ask me about was my parents. They didn't want to know me as a person. It was really hard, because a lot of those guys I really liked…and I found out later that they were just fans of my dad, jumping at the chance to get close to him….not me…." Aurora said looking down at her plate.

"Hey…Aurora, the first time I saw you…in that lobby. I didn't know who you were…I just saw the most memorizingly beautiful woman I had ever seen…I think that's why we would work so well…We're the same….We both know what it's like to be in the shadow of your famous family…" Kody said as Aurora began to tear up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's great…I'm so happy I met you…" Aurora said as Kody reached across the able and held her hand.

"Well don't cry…You'll make me feel bad crying on our first date." Kody said using his left hand to pour them both their third glass of wine.

Aurora smiled as she wiped away her tears. She felt Kody gently rub her palm with his finger tips. Kody and Aurora stared into each other's eyes as they laced their fingers, holding hands.

"Why don't we kill the bottle…I'd feel bad leaving here not finishing it." Kody said filling his glass again. Aurora took her hand back and grabbed her wine glass as he added very last of the wine to her half filled glass.

"Here's to….destiny…" Kody said with a smile. Aurora nodded and clicked her glass against his before taking another sip.

They took their time finishing their meal. Kody noticed that the more sips of wine Aurora took, the harder she laughed as his somewhat pathetic attempt at humor.

"You sure you okay?" Kody asked walking hand in hand with her toward his SUV.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little buzz." Aurora said as Kody opened the passenger door for her and held her hand as she climbed inside the vehicle.

"I love the letter jacket." Aurora commented as Kody drove them toward the hotel that both Aurora and her parents were staying at.

"Thanks. It's my college jacket. I still have my high school one too. So are you sharing a room with your mom?" Kody asked.

"No, I have my own room." Aurora said with a smile. She liked where this was going.

Kody smiled back at her as they pulled up to the Sheraton. Parking the car, he walked her to her room. She was on the fifth floor, toward the middle of the first hallway off the elevator. There was an awkward silence. Kody felt a little stupid just standing there, he quickly went in for a kiss. Aurora sighed as the kissing quickly turned fierce. Both their eyes were closed as they broke the kiss. Aurora whispered what Kody secretly wanted to hear.

"Come inside with me…"

Aurora gave a naughty smile as she held her key card up.

"Thump…"

Aurora and Kody fell on the bed. Kody on top and they continued to kiss and caress each other.

"I want you so bad…" Kody said before starting to trace his kisses down her neck.

"Hmmm?"

Kody looked at Aurora's face. Her eyes were closed; she looked like she was on the verge of taking a nap. Kody brought his lips to hers again and began to give her soft gentle kisses, savoring the warm feeling of their lips pressing together.

"I'm so sleepy…" Aurora muttered turning away.

"It's cus you drank too much wine…Come on baby, I can't stop now…" Kody whined running his hand up and down her body. His hands stopped at the bottom of her skirt as he reached inside.

"No, Kody…Don't…" She whined before nodding off again.

Kody quickly removed his hand and looked at the beautiful young woman lying underneath him; completely conked out from the full meal and the three and a half glasses of wine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body felt like it was in over drive, screaming for him to proceed. No, this wasn't how he wanted to make love to her. He had way too much respect for Aurora Rose Levesque that would never allow him to simply take advantage of her while she was asleep.

"I had fun tonight….You are the girl of my dreams…" Kody whispered into Aurora's ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Slowly he got off the bed so not to wake her. Carefully and gently, he pulled the bed cover to the foot of the bed. Lovingly, putting her under the clean soft covers, before giving her one more peck on the lips.

"Good night Aurora." He whispered, before leaving her hotel room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The shrill ringing of the hotel phone awoke Aurora from her deep slumber. Her mother must have set up a wake up call for her. She wished she hadn't. Aurora struggled, reaching for the phone on the nightstand to her right. Lifting the phone off the hook, the ringing still lingered in her ears, making her feel somewhat nauseas as the dull pain in her head began to set in. She then let the phone fall back onto the hook. She moaned, raising her right arm toward the night stand, her face pressed into the pillow. Her hand felt the light switch knob. Aurora squinted, after she flicked on the light.

She was still in her clothes. Vaguely she remembered last night. The kiss in the hallway, she had invited him in. Why hadn't they slept together? She knew she must have passed out. Why else would she be alone in the bed with her clothes still on. He hadn't taken advantaged of her drunken state. Damn, she almost wished he did. Waking up in Kody's strong muscular arms would have made the terrible hang over she had more bearable.

Aurora felt like a tease. She had asked him into her room and after a few kisses, she had passed out. Kody was a gentleman, but he must have been disappointed.

"Angle, what'd you get up to last night. Your face is all over the internet. Every wrestling news site you can think of has a picture of you outside of a WWE arena with that little honey Aurora Levesque and her father-" AJ Jones said the moment Kody answered his cell phone.

"Jones, don't even ask. It was a long night." Kody said interrupting the son of his father's fellow TNA co-worker.

"Long night? Was she that good? There's all these stories going around on the net that you wined dined the Levesque's little girl and ah, who knows what else."

"Nothing else, she fell asleep before we could do anything. That's all I'm going to say about last night. Shit, what time is it?" Kody asked scratching his head as he walked into his kitchenette and opened the frig.

"What? She fell asleep, you drove there for that?! You must have been pissed!"

"No, it was well worth the trip. Just spending the evening with her; it's like I live to see her." Kody commented grabbing a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"Would you listen to yourself?! You just met this broad and she's got you by the balls, eating out of the palm of her hand. What a cock tease, just like her mother, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." AJ Jones said.

"Hey, take it easy. What the hell do you know about the McMahon-Levesque family? I don't remember your father being on their payroll. The only thing you know about Aurora or her mother is from the shit being spewed on the internet. Keep your damn mouth shut!" Kody retorted.

"Okay, okay, no need to get pissed. I just think getting involved in that company is more trouble than it's worth. Come to TNA, your dad loved working here."

Kody chuckled pouring himself cereal. He then placed the box back in the cabinet and began to pour the milk over the bowl.

"You're just saying that because you want to have a match with me at the next pay per view."

"Haha, yeah that'd be the shit. We'd steal the show, guaranteed."

"Yeah, I don't know though. WWE is going to make me an offer. My tryout last week really impressed them. If they have a sweet offer, I might just take it. Make a shit load of money, spend every day with Aurora." Kody said sitting down at his kitchen table with the bowl of cereal.

"Whatever man, your life. I gotta go, I'll catch ya later."

"Alright man, take it easy…Bye."

Kurt quietly made his way from the garage into the laundry room of his home. He had spent the night in a near by hotel after his and Karen's argument yesterday morning. The house was quiet; so quite that if Kurt hadn't seen Karen's car in the garage, he would have thought that no one was home. Kurt entered the kitchen. As usual, it looked to be out of a page in a Better Homes magazine. Counters wiped down, floors shinny. Not a think was out of place. The smell of ammonia and bleach linger in the air. Karen must have been on a cleaning spree. The task she only did when she was really stressed. This happened occasionally in the course of their thirty year marriage.

"Karen?" Kurt called out, as he walked further into the kitchen.

"You never came home last night."

Angle turned his head instinctively to the direction of the voice. He saw his wife seated in the living room. The local paper was unfolded in her lap as she stared at him.

"I went to a hotel. Since you informed me that I wouldn't be sleeping in our bed, I thought a hotel bed would be much more comfortable than our couch." Kurt replied walking into the living room and sitting in the couch directly across from Karen.

"You know, Karen. I-" He stopped just after beginning the sentence.

"What? You what?" Karen asked raising an eyebrow. "Something you want to confess?"

"No, I just…I just want you to know that I love you. Look, I know you're upset about that picture of Stephanie in my wallet. She's an old friend Karen, that's all. I would never allow myself to let it be anything else. I've always been true to you." Kurt said sitting down beside his wife. She looked into his eyes, testing his sincerity.

"I know you have…but I know something's there between you and her…I can feel it." Karen said looking away from her husband and to the floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ Karen do we have to start this again?" Kurt yelled jumping to his feet.

"I want you to tell me that you aren't attracted to her…If what you say is true then look me in the eyes and tell me. I want to hear you say it." Karen whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie. I do find her attractive. I'm only human Karen, I can't help it if I'm physically attracted to her. What I can tell you is that I hold my wedding vows to you in the highest regard. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque will never be anything more to me than a friend."

Kurt wiped away a tear from Karen's cheek before caressing her face. She nodded, beginning to compose herself after her husband's reassurance.

"Let's keep it that way." She replied.

"Did you have a nice time with Kody last night?" Stephanie asked her daughter as she watched her nurse a cup of coffee in one of the conference rooms at headquarters.

"It was great, well, except for the part where I fell asleep before we could even do anything." Aurora replied, one hand on her forehead. It was already late morning and she was still trying to shake off the hangover.

"That was it? Nothing else happened?"

"He tucked me in bed and left…For the record, just incase Dad decides to ask you what happened. He's pissed at me for going with Kody, the look he was giving me this morning when we left the hotel.

"Yeah, I saw it. He's just in one of his moods, don't let it bother you. Dad's just not very happy with the idea of you and Kody Angle dating." Steph said as she ran her hand through her daughter's brown locks of hair.

"Yeah I noticed, I don't know what he had against Kody. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not going to stop seeing him just because Dad has a bug up his ass. Kody's way too special." Aurora said looking off into space as she arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know he's special?" Steph asked curiously.

"It's like their electricity between us. I know that sounds stupid and cliché and all but I'm serious. It's like, when I look into his eyes…"

"What?" Steph said, urging her daughter to continue as she sat down at the table next to her.

"I get lost in them."

Stephanie knew those eyes. Kody had the same eyes as his father. She too had never failed to be captured in his gaze. Looking back, she realized that there had never been a single conversation between Kurt and her where they weren't gazing into each others eyes. Maybe that's why it had been so easy for Stephanie to play the role of a woman with an infatuation for an Olympic Champion.

She never doubted her attraction to him. Ever since the first time they met she had gotten the feeling that it was mutual. But he was married coming into company so any thoughts of them were quickly put to rest. And she had Paul Levesque, the man her father had picked out for her. A man who like her, eat, slept and breathed the business. She should have been happily ever after. Why after all those years was she still thinking about Kurt Angle? To this day Stephanie did not know the answer. Even after he had treated her terrible that day when she had showed up unannounced at his home, she still thought of him. No matter how much her father and husband bad mouthed him, her caring for him never changed.

The fact that Steph would remain such a loyal friend to a man who defected to TNA made her question how deep her emotional attachment to Kurt Angle really was. Now Aurora's involvement with Kody was just a constant reminder of this. God, she couldn't keep thinking about all this. No work would ever get done. The meeting with Kody wasn't scheduled till the end of the week. She had to meet with Kurt before then.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The elevator chimed signaling it reaching the third floor. The doors opened and Aurora stepped out onto the floor. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, smiling at those who said hi to her as she passed by them in the hall. A stack of papers awaited her on her desk. While her mother didn't let her do that much at the shows, she sure let her do a good amount of work at the office.

Aurora's thoughts frequently drifted to Kody Angle. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. Nothing could keep her from sitting in that meeting. She hoped negotiations would go smoothly and that Kody would sign a WWE contract. Kody being a World Wrestling Entertainment superstar would mean that they could spend more time together.

"Aurora, I'm going to need your help in a big way."

Aurora turned around to see her uncle Shane walking toward her with a stack of papers. Her eyes widened as he plopped the stack of papers in her hands.

"Your mom took a personal day and I'm going to need your help catching up with the paper work." Shane said. "Declan while be coming in to help us out. It's going to be a busy day."

"Where's my mom? Why did she take the day off?" Aurora asked, struggling to hold the large stack of paper in her arms.

Shane followed Aurora to her office and watched as she plopped the stack on her desk which already had a mound of paper on it.

"Ha, you think I know. That's my sister's business. Besides, we all know she's been working really hard. She needs any kind of break she can get." Shane said smiling at his niece.

"Yeah, that's true. Mom's been under a lot of stress lately. I better call her and find out what's up."

"You do that but first get started on this stack." Shane said, giving her a weak smile and a pat on the back before walking out of her office.

Aurora exhaled and rolled her eyes as she began to sift through the sea of paperwork. She could forget about taking a lunch break. She shook her head and reached into her handbag for her cell phone.

"Mom, where are you?" Aurora said when her mother answered the phone.

"I had something I needed to do today. How are things going at the office?"

"Terrible! Mom! Where are you? There's a pile of paperwork on my desk as tall as I am!" Aurora whined.

"I'm in Pittsburgh. I had to see Kurt before our meeting tomorrow with is son."

"You're in Pittsburgh?! You went there without telling me? Mom! I would have come! I could have seen Kody!" Aurora yelled making a few employees pop their head into her office looking to see why she was yelling.

"I know, but I need you there at the office. Shane needs your help. I took the jet, I'll be home tonight." Stephanie assured.

"Great…Why do you have to meet with Kody's Dad anyway? What's so important that can't wait till tomorrow?" Aurora asked as she examined her manicure.

"You know Aurora, I think there's some paperwork you should be working on instead of minding my business for me. I know if Shane catches you talking on the phone instead of working he's not going to be happy."

"Whatever, okay, I'll talk to you later….bye." She said before ending the call and tossing her cell back into her handbag.

"Aurora, sweetheart, looks like you've got your hands full."

Aurora looked up to see her father enter her office. She then saw that following closely behind was Cameron Michaels. He was staring at her.

"What do you want Dad? I'm really busy and I don't have time to argue with you."

"Sweetie, I didn't come here to argue. I heard your mother took off for the day leaving you swamped at the office. This is no place for you honey. Why don't you and Cameron go out for the day and I'll have Declan do all the paperwork." Paul said looking over at Shawn's son who returned a cocky smile.

Aurora shook her head, looking Cameron over. Their parents may be friends but the chance of her ever dating Cameron was slim to none. It wasn't that he wasn't persistent in pursuing her. Sometimes Aurora believed her father was the one encouraging him. Bottom line, he wasn't her type.

"Yeah, I don't think so Dad. It wouldn't be right to leave Declan with all this work."

"You're kidding right? You'd rather stay cooped up in an office than go out to lunch with me? Is this some kind of joke?" Cameron asked giving a chuckle as he looked over at Aurora's father who didn't look pleased.

"No Cameron, I'm being serious." Aurora said after mocking his laugh.

"What's your problem? Why do you have to be so rude? Huh? You won't give the son of a trusted family friend the time of day but you can run off with that little twerp Kody Angle."

"Ha, that guy's a douche." Cameron said interrupting Paul.

"Oh my God, would you guys just get the hell out of my office? It's bad enough I have to do all this work, I don't need this! Cameron, get a grip, I will never go out with you! Ever!"

"Uncle Paul? What's going on?" Declan asked entering the office. He quickly joined his cousin at her desk.

"Everything's fine Declan. Cameron and I were just leaving. See if you can have a talk with your little cousin about having respect for herself with regards to her love life." Paul said before leaving the office with Cameron.

"What was that all about?"

Declan looked at his cousin, completely confused about what his uncle was talking about. Aurora looked like she was going to cry. She shook her head, as if to tell him not to even bother.

Stephanie looked at her watch as she stood in the middle of a local Pittsburgh gym. She had contacted Kurt earlier that morning and he only agreed to meet her there. He was running a little late. The owner had let her in. Apparently Kurt had made arrangements for them to meet there before the gym even opened. Steph was anxious to see him. Her thoughts had been racing all night; Thinking about her emotional attachment to Kurt Angle and the overwhelming guilt she was feeling for wanting him. She inhaled sharply as she saw him enter the building. Kurt gave her a weak smile as he walked up to her.

"Sorry about having to meet here. My wife and I are having some problems as of late and it's just easier if we would meet somewhere else. Is there something wrong? We're still on for the business meeting tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked, his eyes scanning his long time friend.

She caught his gaze. There was an awkward silence before Stephanie was able to answer him.

"Yeah, oh yeah, the meetings still on as planned. I needed to talk to you though." She said still looking into his eyes. They were just ask brilliantly blue as she remembered them being.

"Okay, what about?" Kurt asked curiously, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The call from Steph was completely out of the blue. He hadn't expected to hear from her a day before Kody's meeting. "Hey if this is about Kody and your daughter, I didn't have anything to do with that-"

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Kurt?" Stephanie said, stepping forward toward him. She was obviously searching her mind for the right words to continue.

"Yeah Steph?" Angle whispered, his eyes studying her face. The years had left their imprint skin but her unmistakable beauty was still evident.

"Kurt, ever since you left WWE I've missed you. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. Not even Paul. I'm afraid that's why I've been so put off by him these last twenty years. He's not you. I hate having to just lay it out there like this, but it needs to be said." Steph advanced, bringing her right hand up to his face. Slowly and gently she traced her finger tips down the side of his face.

"Shit..." Kurt muttered as he closed his eyes. Everything in his head told him not give in to the warm rush of lust that was filling his body. Karen had just questioned his fidelity to her. Now he was being tested. Why was he being tortured?

Angle exhaled gentle removing Stephanie's hand from his face. He opened his eyes. Their eyes met again. His face said it all. Steph knew Kurt was telling her that she had gone to far. She looked nervous, trying to read the expression on his face. She nervously bit her bottom lip. She felt like an idiot, practically making a pass at a married man. He must be wondering if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on this happening. I'm so embarrassed. I should go, I'm-"

Steph was cut of unexpectedly as Kurt pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately sighed, her eyes closed tight as she held him close. It was if time stood still, their kiss was unbridled, not holding anything back. A torrent of emotions that had been building for twenty years came pouring out.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Angle said after suddenly breaking the kiss. He looked surprised at what had just taken place. Stephanie too looked completely shocked.

"That shouldn't have happened. I should go." Stephanie said, still wide eyed, her mind still racing trying to process what had taken place.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, that was my fault. It won't happen again. I should go. No, we both should go. No wait, you leave first and then I'll leave. We shouldn't leave together." Kurt said, quite nervous and uncomfortable. Stephanie nodded and quickly walked out of the empty gym.

"Jesus Christ…" Kurt muttered to himself as he watched Stephanie quickly leave the gym.

He brought his hands to his face and wiped the sweat that had formed. His own actions scared the hell out of him. He had never thought that he would let his attraction for Stephanie allow him to forget his wife and family. It was like he had been in a fantasy world for the past five minutes and was now returning to the real world; A world full of real life consequences. He wondered what were going to be the ramifications of what just happened.

How was he going to be able to look his wife in the eyes? Sure he had stopped himself for allowing the kiss to go any further but it still had happened. Was the very thing his wife accused him of actually true? There was no walking away from this problem. Tomorrow he would be sitting across from Stephanie at WWE Headquarters. Was the complex flirtatious game that he and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque loved to play worth risking his thirty year marriage to Karen?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Dad, you know, you don't need to be present for this meeting. Shane and I could handle this ourselves. You know Mom doesn't like you putting in office hours anymore." Stephanie told her father and she sat down next to him.

"The hell I don't. Landing a free agent like Kurt Angle needs some know how."

"Kody Angle, Dad, he's Kurt's son." Shane corrected his father sitting down to Vince's left.

"That's what I said damn it! Don't correct me!"

Shane looked over at his sister who rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting meeting. There was a reason Linda McMahon didn't want her husband attempting his old duties. He was no longer up to it mentally. The eighty-three year old was quite the shadow of his former as far as thinking on his feet went. His temperament however had not changed over the years.

"Sorry I'm late. As the Boss would say, the highway was jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive." Kody said with a chuckle as he entered the conference room.

"Ha, you like the oldies, that's cool." Shane said with a laugh as Kody nodded.

"Oh so we're a comedian now Kurt Angle." Vince sneered as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Dad, that's Kody. Kurt's the guy standing right behind him."

"Vince." Kurt said with a smirk and a nod.

"God damn it Stephanie I know! I was being ironic!" He screamed, his face beginning to get red as Kody struggled to keep from laughing.

"Well, let's sit down and review our offer." Shane said trying to maintain the professional atmosphere of the meeting.

Kurt sat down next to his son across from the McMahon family. He folded his hands on the table, waiting for them to begin their proposal.

"Okay, well Kurt, Shane and I took into account your demands. After seeing Kody's in ring ability we are pressed to comply. It's no secret we're in a ratings war with TNA. Shane and I realize that letting Kody go to TNA would be a terrible business move. That's why we are willing to offer you an open ended contract. The contract would allow you to pursue other venues including but not limited to: TNA Wrestling, MMA, UFC. It's all on the third page of the contract proposal."

"What?! Wait just a damn minute! Open contract? We don't give open contracts here in World Wrestling Entertainment!" Vince yelled interrupting his daughter's presentation. He ruffled through the contract to the third page and tried to read from it.

"Dad, Steph and I are calling the shots now. Times are changing and this is what needs to be done." Shane told his father as Stephanie looked over at her dad like she wanted to strangle him.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. The traffic is really bad. It's crazy." Aurora said walking into the conference room carrying a copy of the contract proposal along with her handbag. Kody's face lit up as Aurora made her way to his side of the table. He stood and greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Kurt Angle I told you to keep your lips away from my daughter! We're not doing that storyline again and that is final!" Vince shouted as Stephanie smirked at her father as everyone gave a chuckle except Kody and Aurora who looked confused as they sat down together.

"Dad…I'm Stephanie. I'm sitting right here next to you. That's my daughter, your granddaughter, Aurora. Kurt's sitting right there across from us. His son gave Aurora a little kiss." Steph explained to her father as if he was a child.

"Why do you insist on talking to me like that? I'm not a little child! I'm not a senile old coot!"

Stephanie raised her eye brows before rolling her eyes and Shane put his hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Bottom line, we aren't giving any special provisions to Angle! There's not one God damn thing that makes him special! I'm Vince McMahon! I can get any wrestler on my payroll that I want!"

"Yeah right you old fool! You think you can do better than my son, you're crazier than you were when I worked for you!" Kurt retorted back. Stephanie's mouth fell open in disbelief.

Aurora and Kody looked at each other. They silently mouthed words back and forth. Kurt's comments obviously struck a chord with Vince for he was attempting to get to his feet but his daughter and son held his arms, trying to restrain him.

"Maybe I am a little crazy! It was my craziness that built this business to what it was! I made every star in this business! The Rock, Triple H, John Cena, Batista, hell, I even made you, Kurt Angle!"

"The hell you did! Kurt Angle made Kurt Angle! You gave me no direction when I came to work for you! All you cared about was using my natural ability to train your younger talent! So I could make you more money!"

Shane and Stephanie sat there in silence. They were simply spectators as Vince McMahon and Kurt Angle had the war of the words. In fact, everyone was so caught up in the heat of the moment that they didn't even realize that Kody and Aurora had left the conference room.

Aurora and Kody stopped halfway down the hall. She looked a bit upset by the heated argument that had been taking place between Kody's father and her grandfather.

"Aurora, come away with me." Kody whispered in the silent hallway. Aurora looked shocked by his request.

"What? Where? I'm working."

"Let's go right now. You can come with me back to Pittsburgh. We need to get away from here. I need to be with you." Kody pleaded as he began to run his hand through her long brown hair. "I'm so sick of all the arguing over contracts and stupid shit that happened over twenty years ago."

"But I need clothes. I'll have to stop at my apartment and-"

"Screw that, I'll buy you clothes when we get to Pittsburgh. We can use your parents' corporate jet. I just want us to get away; Far away from all this. I love you. I know we've only been on one date and you barely know me. But…I feel like I've known you for a life time." Kody whispered getting closer to Aurora. She stared into his eyes as she pondered his proposal.

"I love you too. Okay, let's get away. I want to be with you." Aurora replied with a smile before Kody gave her a quick passionate kiss.

"If you think you can pull one over on me, McMahon, than you're wrong!" Kurt yelled. He got to his feet with such force that he knocked his chair over. Vince pulled away from his kids' grasp and shot out of his chair, slamming his fists on the wooden conference desk repeatedly in fury.

"I told you before and I'll say it again, Angle! You're not worth spit! Take those Olympic Gold medal AND!" Vince stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widened. Without warning he fell onto the conference table and began to gasp, holding his chest.

"Oh my God! Daddy?!" Stephanie screamed hysterically as Shane pulled his father off the table and back into the chair.

"Dad! What's wrong?!"

"M-my….ch-chest." Vince managed to mutter in pain, still clutching his chest with his right hand.

"I'm calling 911!" Steph shrieked through tears as she reached for her cell.

"Where's Kody?" Kurt said finally realizing that his son was no longer sitting beside him.

Neither Shane nor Stephanie answered Kurt as they were so busy tending to their father. The ambulance quickly arrived. Stephanie stood sobbing into her brother's chest as their father was wheeled out of main doors of headquarters and into the awaiting ambulance.

"Steph, where's Aurora?" Shane asked his little sister looking around.

"I can't find Kody either." Kurt added as Stephanie looked up from her brother's shoulder. Her face stained with tears.

"Steph, stay here, I'll check with the receptionist at the front desk, maybe she's seen Aurora and Kody." Shane said leaving his sister with Kurt Angle as he went back into the building.

"Kurt…" Stephanie sobbed as she walked over to Kurt and through her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as her crying intensified. Kurt rubbed her back before he reluctantly put his arms around her and hugged her tight. His muscles tense as he breathed in a whiff of her all too familiar perfume that made his body ache.

"They're gone. The receptionist said that Aurora and Kody left on the company jet, together five minutes before Dad collapsed. I can't believe this!" Shane said as he slowly walked out back outside to where Stephanie was still sobbing in Kurt's arms. Kurt stared off into space; His mind trying to absorb everything that had transpired in the last twenty minutes. He struggled to mutter a reply as Stephanie's grip on him intensified.

"Neither can I."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kurt stood outside Vince's hospital room. Angle had wanted to leave but Stephanie had pleaded him to stay for a while. He did feel bad for Vince's heart attack, after all, Vince was yelling at him when the heart attack hit.

Stephanie finished talking with the doctor and left the room. She walked up to Kurt and threw her arms around his neck causing Kurt to almost fall backwards.

"He's going to be okay. Thank God. He's going to be okay." Stephanie muttered as Kurt rubbed her back.

"I'm glad Steph. Now that we know he's going to be okay, I should be going." Kurt whispered in her ear.

"Shane says he got in touch with the jet pilot, he said that Kody and Aurora flew to Pittsburgh." Steph pulled away from Kurt and looked at him. She smirked before speaking. "I think your son has whisked my little girl away."

Steph smiled at him as she brought her hand to his face and gently massaged his cheek, running her finger tips to his jaw line.

"Nothing surprises me. You take care now. I'm sure Aurora will call you." Angle replied trying to resist the urge of looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You're acting really strange." Steph said causing Kurt to exhale feeling Stephanie's soft hand caressing his face. His eyes met hers. The dried mascara below her eyes did nothing to tarnish her beauty. He brought his right hand to her face. His thumb wiping away the dried on makeup; She closed her eyes and leaned forward slowly. She took one quick glance at Vince's hospital room, the door was closed, they were alone in the hall. Stephanie then began to tug and Kurt's lips with hers. She was enticing him to passionately kiss her like he did the day before.

"Stephy…"

Steph smiled as she continued to seductively pull his bottom lip, she knew he couldn't resist her.

"God Steph, I need to go. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we'll schedule another meeting with Kody, maybe this time without your dad and with TNA to work out a deal." Kurt said quickly pulling away from Stephanie seductive grasp.

"Oh…okay, sure, bye Kurt…" Stephanie said watching him walk away. She smiled as she watched him disappear around the corner of the hospital hall. He was simply irresistible. Why did he have to be married?

"Steph, are you okay?" Stephanie heard her husband's voice as she felt his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them before she turned around to face him.

Paul took her into his arms. He felt terrible about Vince's heart attack. While he and Stephanie had been at odds, especially the past few weeks. All the anger and resentment had quickly disappeared in Stephanie's time of need. Paul knew he had been giving his wife a hard time. The family emergency was the wakeup call that he needed.

"Steph I'm so sorry, baby. I've been acting like a complete asshole. I love you. I'll take care of you." Paul whispered as Stephanie began to cry in her husband's arms.

Steph began to sob ignoring her husband's soft comforting words. She was partly crying because her and her husband were finally on the same page again after what seemed like many years apart. At the same time, she was crying because she felt guilty because even though she was being held by a man who truly loved her, she couldn't help wishing that he was someone else.

"Sweetheart, where's our daughter?" Paul asked.

"She left the meeting early; I think she went back to her apartment. She said something about wanting some alone time. I thought we would give her the weekend to herself." Stephanie heard herself lie.

Even though Paul was being a complete sweetheart to her she couldn't bring herself to tell him about their daughter running away with Kody Angle. She knew his conviction for their daughter's welfare ran deep. During the hard times of their marriage Steph even believed that the only reason Paul was even staying with her was because of Aurora. He had high hopes for his little girl, wanting the best of everything for her.

"Steph…I promise you. Things are going to be different, from now on." Paul whispered looking into Steph's eyes before resting his forehead to hers. It had been a long time since Stephanie had gazed into her husband's eyes. Lately they had been filled with frustration and anger but for the first time in a long time, his eyes were gentle and kind. Softly, he pressed his lips against hers. Steph watched as Paul closed his eyes, savoring her soft lips pressed against his.

Stephanie felt awkward as Paul pulled her closer into his arms and began to kiss her more deeply. Her forehead wrinkled, she pressed her hands up against Paul's arms, bracing herself as she strained, feeling her lips being engulfed by her husband's. Steph was being overwhelmed. She quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Paul, this isn't the place." Stephanie whispered with a smile, patting Paul on his chest.

"Where's the sign that says I can't kiss my wife?" Paul said pretending to look around. Steph laughed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to go home. The hospital's keeping Dad for the night. Shane is going to stay with him."

"Want me to come with?" Paul offered taking her right hand in his.

"No, it's okay. I just need some time to myself." Steph quickly responded removing her hand from her husband's.

"Alright honey, why don't you go home and take a hot bath and they take a nap. You'll feel better." Paul suggested before giving his wife one last kiss.

"Oh my God…Kody, that was amazing." Aurora muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

The bed the two young adults were laying on was a complete mess. The sheets piled at the foot of the bed while the pillows were stacked in one pile up against the headboard. Kody and whisked Aurora back to his upscale apartment right after they got to Pittsburgh. The first room he had shown her was his bed room.

Kody smiled as Aurora rested in his arms. The fingers of her right hand delicately tracing over his hard glistening abs; Kody pulled her even closer. She took his hand and laced it into hers as their chests rose and fell quickly.

"It's always nice hearing that after the third go in one night." Kody chuckled before giving Aurora a few light kisses that made her giggle.

She placed her free hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers. The kiss quickly intensified as Aurora pulled Kody back on top of her. He groaned as he felt his girlfriend placed both her hands on his back, pressing them against his shoulder blades, as they continued to make out. Aurora let out a laugh as she wrapped her legs around Kody's waist, his kisses beginning to trail down her sweaty neck; his nostrils inhaling the combination of sweat and her still lingering perfume.

"Did you here something?" Kody said, lifting his head from Aurora. They fell quiet trying to listen for any noise.

"That's my cell." Aurora said recognizing the muffled music that was coming from the floor of the room that was littered with their clothing.

"Where is it?" Kody asked rolling off of Aurora so that she could scavenge through the sea of clothing on the floor for her handbag. She quickly found it under Kody's briefs and her bra.

"Haha, oh, h-hello?" Aurora giggled into the phone as Kody began to grope her from behind as we again brought his lips to her neck.

"Aurora, what were you thinking just taking off with Kody?"

"Kody, stop, not now my mom's on the phone." Aurora whispered removing Kody's hands from her around her torso. He smirked as he fell back onto the stack of pillows.

"Mom I couldn't stand sitting in that meeting with Grandpa and Kody's dad yelling back and forth. Kody and I wanted to spend some time together." Aurora explained. She rolled her eyes as she felt Kody again behind her kissing and rubbing her shoulders.

"Aurora, after you and Kody took off your grandfather had a heart attack. He's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Aurora asked standing up from the bed. Kody watched Aurora closely wondering who she was talking about.

"He's fine. The hospital just wants to keep him over night for observation. I lied to your father about your whereabouts. He thinks you are here in Connecticut resting in your apartment. I expect you to be at the RAW arena this Monday at noon."

"But Mom! Kody and I want to spend next week together!" Aurora whined.

"Well you do what you want Aurora, but I don't think you want your father finding out where you are. I'd give it till two o'clock Monday night before he beats down Kody's door."

"Damn…Okay…Mom can you mail me some clothes from my apartment? Please?" Aurora asked nicely.

"Alright, I'll send you some things for the weekend. I love you."

"Love you too Mom….bye."

Aurora closed her cell phone and placed it on the night stand. She laid back down with Kody.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, grandpa had a heart attack but he's okay. I knew his temper would catch up with him. Mom says I have to work Monday so we'll only have to weekend."

"Well we better make the best of it then." Kody said with a smile before he kissed Aurora's lips again as they laid back down on the bed.

The house was silent as Kurt slowly crept up the stairs of his home. He knew that he probably would not be welcomed to sleep in their bed. Despite their serious discussion two days ago, Karen was still removed. Angle made his way into the master bed room to find his wife asleep with her bedside lamp on. A brand new hardback book sprawled across her chest, "How to Keep Your Marriage Alive: Tips to Spice up Your Marriage". Karen stirred in her sleep as Kurt carefully made his way further into the room.

"You don't need this…" Kurt whispered softly as he gentling removed the book from his wife's chest. He placed the book on the nightstand and turned to look at his wife. She looked beautiful. Her face completely clean, not a trace of makeup left on it from the day. Karen never needed make up to look beautiful, her beauty was naturally present.

Kurt Angle shook his head. If his wife has so perfect then why did he feel the temptation to be intimate with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque? She wasn't any prettier than Karen. Comparing the two women based purely on beauty, Karen was a sure winner. His wife, the most beautiful thing in his life. She didn't deserve to be left alone while he raced off with their son, reliving past experiences with a woman that for some reason he couldn't let go of.

Their son; Kurt did not know how he was going to tell Karen that their only son was shacked up with Aurora Rose Levesque. She wasn't going to take it well. It was almost as though Kody's involvement with Stephanie's daughter made Karen feel as if Steph was some how beginning allowed access into her and her family's life.

"Karen…" Kurt whispered as he leaned down close to his wife's face. "I don't want you to worry. This has nothing to do with you, baby. You're the perfect wife. I just need to be a better husband."

He gently kissed her lips causing Karen to stir in her sleep. Kurt quickly got undressed to his briefs and got into bed with his wife. Slowly he moved over to his wife's side of the bed. Feeling his presence, Karen turned and snuggled against him. He took her into his arms. Karen's eyes slowly opened and she smiled weakly.

"You're home. I'm glad."

"I am too. I love you Karen."

Karen's smile grew as she firmly pressed her lips against her husband's. Right arm reached back to the night stand and found the light switch. The lights went out as Mr. and Mrs. Angle, for the first time in a long time, acted like man and wife.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hope you like breakfast in bed." Kody said as he carried in a tray holding a plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice and a small side of fresh fruit. Aurora smiled and sat up in bed, propping two pillows behind her back. He sat the tray in front of her and sat beside her.

"Wow, it looks great. You're full of surprises." Aurora said with a smile before leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I already ate. I got up early to work out." Kody replied.

"You didn't get enough of a work out last night?" Asked Aurora raising an eyebrow; She wore an evil smirk.

"Morning work outs have been built into my schedule since I was a little kid. It's what Dad says keeps a wrestler in top condition." Kody explained.

"You have to join WWE. We could be together. I could be your manager, be at your side as you win ever single title in WWE your first year just like your dad." Aurora said with a smile as Kody laughed.

"We'll see, TNA has a lighter working schedule and everyone there is in an agreement to give me an open ended contract."

"If it's an open ended contract, which means you can work for WWE too. We could be together."

"See, I don't know if your company will ever actually give me an open ended contract. Your grandfather seems very against it."

"Well, he's not in charge anymore. My mom and Shane are. They want you in our company. I want you in the company. I want to be with you Kody." Aurora said as she watched him smile and pick up a grape and feed it to her.

"I want to be with you too." Kody confessed. "How about after breakfast we go out for a day. We can drive into the city. I'll show you some of the sights."

"That sounds romantic. I'd love to."

"This fruit is good. Here, have some."

Aurora took a small chunk of watermelon from her dish and placed it between her teeth. Kody smiled understanding her actions. He moved in and bit the part of the watermelon that was exposed from her mouth. The juice from the fruit trickled down both their chins as they began to kiss passionately.

"Good morning. You look beautiful." Kurt said to his wife as he entered the kitchen. She smiled as he walked up to her. Without hesitation he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, I'm almost done cooking breakfast. Why don't you give Kody a call and invite him over for breakfast. I'm making enough food."

"Nah, we better give him some time to himself. He spent the whole day yesterday with his old man. Let's give him a break." Kurt said with a laugh after a moment of hesitation as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

It wasn't a complete lie. Kody could stand to have some time on his own after spending the whole day with his father. The deceit came in when Kurt decided not to tell his wife about Kody being with Aurora at that very moment. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

"You're right. I think we need to spend some time together; Just the two of us. It'll be great" Karen agreed fixing a plate for her husband.

"Like last night?" Kurt said with a smile as he looked over at Karen. She too smiled and walked over to him with his plate of food.

She set the food down on the counter and brought her hands to her husband's face. She remained smiling as Kurt looked into her eyes. He saw that she was beginning to get teary eyed.

"Baby, what is it?" Kurt asked bringing his hand to her face.

"I was just so happy to see you come back last night, to have you back in our bed. Things were like they used to be. I'm so happy because I have been asking myself what I was dong wrong, and-"

"Karen, sweetheart, I love you. You've never done anything wrong. I'm the asshole who hasn't been giving you the attention you need and deserve. The thing is-"

Kurt's attempt to come clean to his wife about his sexual tension game that he had been playing with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was cut short by his wife's lips that were suddenly firmly pressed against his. Obviously, he had said just the right thing that Karen had been dieing to hear.

Kurt was blown away by his wife's aggressiveness as she practically jumped him causing the plate of food to come crashing down on the kitchen floor, breaking into pieces. Karen hadn't been this aggressive since early on in their marriage. Maybe it was the kids and their hectic lives that caused a backup of sexual frustration that Karen had been carrying around for years from their less than only on special occasions sex life. Kurt wasn't complaining, being completely dominated by his wife in the kitchen seemed like a great situation to find himself in. It wasn't till his wife began to tease him by pulling on his bottom lip that the guilt of his hospital visit with Stephanie began to set in.

"You okay?" Karen asked seeing that Kurt wasn't completely getting into the spirit of their foreplay.

He looked up his wife. Her face wore a look of concern, as if to say "What am I doing wrong?" Kurt smiled and nodded giving her reassurance that he was enjoying himself and especially enjoying being with her.

With all self consciousness aside, Karen was able to enjoy being with her husband. It seemed like they were finally making it over the stress in their marriage that Kurt's insistence on getting their son a contract had brought about.

"And I thought I had a lot of clothes." Stephanie commented to herself as she walked into her daughter's walk in closet in her apartment. She scanned the racks of expensive outfits that her daughter had, searching for something that would be appropriate for her to back.

How nice of a mother was she? Stephanie lied to her husband even after he was actually being sweet to her. She had agreed to pack up a few outfits for Aurora and send them to her. She couldn't help it; there was something about Aurora's strong will and dedication to be with Kody Angle that really impressed her. Perhaps it reminded Stephanie of the way she once felt about Paul Levesque. She had been willing to go break the sacred McMahon rule of dating inside the company to be with him and now her own daughter was following suit.

Stephanie had fought to be with Paul. Now after twenty-five years of marriage, she felt the almost uncontrollable urge to be with a man who she had always been attracted but also had always been unobtainable. Did she feel any remorse for her feelings? A little bit, but after all, no matter how her husband had tried to connect with her over the years, her mind had been focus on Kurt Angle. Paul never had a chance. Oh well, life was too short to be living life to make others happy. Stephanie had to take care of herself and her own wants, no matter how badly it hurt her husband.

"Aurora it's Dad! I came by to see how you're doing!" Stephanie heard her husband call out as he stepped into their daughter's apartment. What was he doing here? Stephanie's eyes widened as she heard Paul climbing the steps to Aurora's bedroom that was on the second floor.

"Where's Aurora?" Paul asked Stephanie as he walked into her bed room. His eyes scanned the room for their daughter and settled on the over night back that lie on Aurora's bed.

"What's that bag for, Steph?" Paul asked suspiciously as he moved closer to his wife.

She hesitated, racking her brain for the best response to his questions. There really was no good lie that could cover up the reason why their daughter wasn't in her apartment and more importantly why she was backing up some of her clothes. Honestly was indeed the best policy in this case.

"She's in Pittsburgh." Stephanie confessed quietly, looking down at the over night bag that was half full of their daughter's clothing.

"Pittsburgh?!" Paul said as if he was misunderstanding his wife. Then after a moment of silence, he had put two and two together. He knew exactly where his daughter was.

"I don't believe you! We patch things up, after your father has a heart attack and the first thing you do is lie to my face about our daughter's whereabouts?! I don't know how you could stand there in that hospital hallway and lie right to my face!"

Stephanie closed her eyes for a moment and looked away from her husband. She didn't want to see the anger in his eyes, she had seen it already more than she cared to.

"You think you're helping our daughter to succeed by allowing her to get involved with that piece of shit Kody Angle?! That's what he is, he's a worthless piece of shit! Just like his father!"

This comment caused Stephanie to focus her eyes back on her husband. He had gotten her attention. She gave him her best 'eat shit and die' look as he walked closer to her. Paul got into his wife's face, staring into those blue eyes that once had been filled with so much love and care, now only held hatred and resentment toward him.

"What you didn't like me talking bad about Kurt Angle? I really don't give a shit, Stephanie. I am sick and tired of kissing your ass and hoping for just a little bit of love and respect in return."

"Those who give respect, gain respect." Stephanie muttered, her face remained unchanged.

"Oh well I'll tell you what. You start putting more effort into being a good mother instead of being a business woman and I wouldn't have to go to Pittsburgh to rein in our daughter."

"Rein her in? She's twenty-two years old! She needs to start living her life the way she wants to!" Stephanie yelled, clearly beginning to get upset.

"Yeah she can live her life! I want her to live her life! Without that little prick Kody Angle! He's going to ruin her, Stephanie! He sees her as his ticket into this business! You know that! If you don't put a stop to it, then I'm going to do it!" Paul yelled before leaving the apartment in a huff.

Stephanie inhaled sharply; she couldn't believe the last few moments that had transpired. The honeymoon attitude that Paul had adopted when he found out Vince had suffered a heart attack was long gone. One thing was for sure, she had to call Aurora and warn her of her father's impending arrival.

She quickly took her cell phone from its clip around her waist. She said her daughter's name aloud and the phone dialed. It rang several times before switching over to her voice mail. Steph quickly ended the call. She needed to warn her daughter. Without hesitation, she decided to call Kurt and tell him to warn their kids.

Karen sat on her back patio looking at magazines as she enjoyed the sunshine of the nice day. It was a relaxing day; she had someone in charge of her salon for her day off. Nothing could ruin the great mood she was in today…Or so she thought. Karen heard the phone ring next to her on the patio table and quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" Karen said looking back down at the magazine.

"Hi Karen, this is Stephanie Levesque, how are you? I was actually hoping to talk to Kurt. Is he around?"

"What do you want Stephanie? Anything you can say to my husband you can say to me. So whatever it was you wanted to talk to my husband about, go right ahead and say it to his wife." Karen replied in a less than polite tone.

"Well I was hoping Kurt could warn Kody and my daughter that her father is on his way to Pittsburgh because he isn't happy with their idea to spend the week together."

Karen's eyes widened. She quickly ended the call, hanging up on Stephanie as she began to hyperventilate. Kody was spending the weekend with Stephanie's daughter, Aurora? Why didn't Kurt tell her about this?! Why hadn't he told her when she asked about inviting him over earlier this morning? He was keeping it from her. Kurt and Stephanie had been keeping it a secret. Kurt and Stephanie, together, keeping a secret from her. The idea was enough to turn Karen's stomach as she began to physically get upset. If it was this easy for her husband to keep this secret from her, what other secrets were he and Stephanie keeping from her?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"You lieing son of a bitch!" Karen screamed throwing a glass in her husband's direction as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Kurt yelled quickly moving out of the way as the glass shattered on the tiled floor.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kody and Aurora being together? Why is it that you and Stephanie know and I don't?! Is this all just a joke on me? Do you and Stephanie have other secrets that I don't know about?! Are you fucking her?!"

"NO! Stephanie and I have never had an affair! I'm not going to lie to you. I care about her. I care about her so much that I sometimes do wonder if it could be more! She's a woman I was able to talk to and didn't have to deal with the bitching and complaining! She's caring and understanding!" Kurt yelled. He fell quiet as he saw his wife begin to tear up. He shook his head and began to walk out of the room.

"Kurt! No, don't leave! Don't leave me." Karen begged through tears causing him to walk back into the kitchen.

"Karen, you never trust me. No matter how hard it's been for me, I've remained completely faithful to you. What do I have to show for it? You fly off the handle when I don't tell you about Kody and Aurora. I didn't tell you about them because I knew it would only upset you. He's twenty-two years old, Karen, he can make his own decisions."

Karen brought her hands to her eyes and wiped the mascara that ran down her face. She thought about her son and what he was going to face when Paul Levesque came for his daughter. Should she tell Kurt? Should they warn the two kids that there getaway weekend together was going to come to a screeching halt? No, they had chosen to play the adult game of love, and now they were going to have to face adult consequences by themselves.

"How can I believe you when you say that you have been faithful? You talk about how much you care about her and you have that picture of her in your wallet…" Karen muttered through tears.

"How are we ever going to have a successful marriage if you won't trust me?" Kurt asked. He looked into his wife's tearful eyes. Silence filled the room as Angle then simply shook his head before walking out of the house, leaving his wife alone to weep.

"That dinner was so good. It was the perfect way to end out sight seeing day. Thanks for taking me, it was great." Aurora said to Kody as they entered his apartment.

"I'm glad we could spend the day together. I love how we can talk for hours. It's like we have so much in common; almost as if we were made for each other." Kody said with a smile.

Aurora raised her eyebrow and flashed a naughty smile before allowing Kody to move in for a kiss. She sighed, savoring his taste as he proceeded to pick her up into his arms and carry her toward the bed room. Kody stopped midway across the room as he heard a knock at his apartment door. Slowly, he set Aurora back on her feet. They looked at each other before Kody walked to his front door. The knocking continued as Kody with some hesitation unlocked the door and opened it.

Kody's eyes widened as he saw Paul Levesque standing in his door way. His face showing no emotion as he simply stared Kody down, it was obvious he was here for his daughter.

"Kody, who is it? Is it my mom, I think she might have tried to call me but my cell battery died-" Aurora stopped in mid sentence as she finally got to the front door and saw that it was her father. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Paul quickly stepped into the apartment.

"Aurora, you're coming back to Connecticut with me." Paul announced as he grabbed his daughter by the wrist.

"No! Daddy! I'm staying here with Kody!" Aurora yelled and pulled away from her father.

Kody stepped forward and pulled Aurora back into his arms, out of her father's grasp. Aurora held on to Kody, her hands clutching his shirt.

"Aurora, you are coming home with me. I would like it if you just listened to me and followed me out of this apartment on your own accord. I don't want to have to pick you up and carry you out of here but if I have to then I will." Paul threatened.

Paul stared down Kody as he slowly reached out for his daughter's arm. He forcefully pulled Aurora away from Kody. Once his daughter was out of Kody's reach he stepped forward and slammed Kody against the wall.

"Daddy! What are you doing?!" Aurora yelled at her father has he had her boyfriend pinned up against the wall.

Kody's temper began to rise as held him against the wall with fists full of Kody's shirt.

"You're lucky you're my girlfriend's father, because I could kick your ass if I wanted to! I'm not afraid of you Paul Levesque! I'm Kody Fucking Angle!" Kody said, his voice shaking with fury as the anger inside him began to build.

"You aren't worth shit! You and your father! You keep your dick in your pants, Angle! My daughter is not for you! She's pure and innocent and I will not have her being corrupted with the likes of you!" Paul yelled in Kody's face.

"Daddy! Stop! Please!" Aurora screamed trying to reason with her father.

"Cameron Michaels will be a proper husband for my daughter! He's a real man! He's a man that can take care of my little girl just like I took care of her mother!"

"Fuck you and fuck that Degeneration X douche bag Cameron Michaels! You can't stop us from seeing each other!" Kody yelled right back into Paul's face. He made it clear that he wasn't at all intimated by him.

Paul looks over at his daughter who gives him a pleading look trying to get her father to stop the verbal assault on her boyfriend.

Paul knew that very look. Aurora looked like her mother. Stephanie had the same look on her face the day Vince McMahon had confronted him and Steph. He remembered her pleading and trying to reason with her father so that he would allow them to be together. No this was different. Sure Aurora wore the same face as her mother's, sad and pleading, but Kody wasn't the man for her. How could he be? Kody Angle was simply trying to bamboozle his little girl into believing that she was in love with him. He was playing on her feelings, making her think he gave a damn about her. Kody saw Aurora as an opportunity to sky rocket his wrestling profile, Paul was sure of it. Even if Paul was incorrect, Kody was still Kurt Angle's son. Paul had to protect his baby girl.

"Aurora, I don't want you any where near this little prick. I'm your father and you will do as I say. You will never see him again. In fact, I think I'm going to set up a date for you and Cameron. It's about time you two had a date." Paul told his daughter as she began to shake her head in disapproval as she begins to cry.

"No Daddy, no…" Aurora muttered through her tears.

"I love her." Kody confessed making Paul turn his attention back to him. Paul's face contorted in anger by Angle's comment. He began to shake with anger as Kody simply stared him down. He wasn't going to let Paul take away the girl that he had waited his whole life for while he just stood there silent.

"Daddy, we love each other…" Aurora whispered, trying to wipe away the stream of mascara slowly cascade down her face and to her jaw line.

It wasn't till this very moment that Aurora became so sure that Kody Angle was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had never thought she could become so emotionally attached to a guy she had just met weeks before. The thought of never being able to be with him again felt like her father was taking away the very air she needed to breath. Never before had she ever had such a strong connection with another person. She could talk to him about the problems of having parents in the sports entertainment business and he would actually be able to understand, relate and sympathize. Finally she had found someone who would understand what it was like to be the boss's daughter.

"I will die before I let you corrupt my only child!"

Without warning, Paul grabbed Kody's shoulders and with one fluid motion kneed Kody Angle in the crotch causing him to double over from the sharp pain. His back slide against the wall as he slowly sank to the floor holding himself; Aurora began to sob as she tried to go to Kody. Paul quickly took his daughter by the arm and held her back before leading her out of Kody's apartment leaving Kody on the floor in a fetal position. Had Kody and Aurora's storybook romance coming to an abrupt end?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You okay? What the hell happened?" Kurt asked as he stood in the door way of his son's apartment. Kody wobbled back to his couch, he held an ice pack to his crotch.

"Paul Levesque came and took Aurora back to Connecticut. Not before crushing my balls with his knee." Kody explained wincing in pain as he slowly sat down on the couch.

Kurt shook his head as he further entered the apartment. He looked down at his son seeing the pain on his face. Kody rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but-"

"Come on Dad, I don't need that right now. That fucking asshole's lucky his daughter was in the room because if Aurora wasn't there I would have taken him down with out any hesitation." Kody said his voice shaking with built up anger.

"Now that this has happened, you might want to think about ending this thing with Aurora. Quit while you're ahead you know." Kurt suggested as he sat on the couch to the left of his son.

"End it? I love her, Dad. I think about her all the time. She's amazing."

"Kody, son, you can have any woman you want. Why don't we set up a meeting with TNA, you know there are a lot of cute TNA knockouts over there. Give it a few months and you'll forget all about her." Kurt reasoned with his son.

"Dad you're not listening to what I'm saying! Aurora and I, this isn't just a fly by night fuck! You don't know how bad I wanted to tear that mother fucker apart when he told me we couldn't be together! I want to see him try to stop me from seeing her! He said Cameron Michaels is going to be her future husband! I'll never let that happen! " Kody yelled throwing the ice pack across the room.

"Jesus Kody, I guess you have to do what you have to do. You're a man now. Do what you want."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with Mom?" Kody asked changing the subject as carefully resituated himself on the couch.

"Your mother and I are having some problems."

"Because of me wanting to be with Aurora?" Kody replied looking over at his father and then down at the floor. The idea of him being the sources of his parents' marital problems made Kody feel terrible.

"No it doesn't have anything to do with you, son. Your mother is jealous of my relationship with Aurora's mother, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque."

There was a long stretch of silence. Both father and son said nothing as they stared at the floor. Kurt wondered what his son was thinking about him and what he just told him. Was his son going to blame him for his and Karen's marital problems?

"You aren't going to leave Mom, are you Dad?"

Kurt looked up at his son. For the first time in years, Kody actually looked like a worried little boy. His eyes looking over at his father worried that the comfort of his family unit was one day going to disappear. How could he ever let his children down? He realized that his marriage to Karen didn't only affect them as a couple but their children as well. If they were ever to split up it would turn Kody and Kyra's world upside down. The safety and security of the family nest was something that even after they left home, both children counted on to be there in a crisis.

"No, of course not, I love your Mom."

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Stephanie asked her daughter as Paul escorted her into the house. It was the home that he and Stephanie once shared but now Steph was the only one living there. Steph looked worried at the sight of her daughter crying on the verge of being hysterical. She took her daughter into her arms.

"She cried the whole jet ride back here. You'd think it was the end of the world." Paul said watching Stephanie comfort their daughter.

"Mommy, he said Kody and I couldn't see each other anymore AND he hurt Kody really bad. He was lying on the floor when we left!" Aurora said through blubbering that made her mom have to play close attention to understand what she was saying.

"What did you do to him?" Steph asked running her hands through Aurora's brown hair as she cried into her chest.

"I introduced my knee to his crotch." Paul said with a smirk as he chewed on a stick of spearmint gum. This made Aurora cry harder as Steph closed her eyes hugging her daughter tighter.

"Was that necessary? Why did you do that?"

"What? Now I have to answer to you for everything I do? I did it because I wanted to and if that little fuck bag comes near my daughter again I'll be happy to do it again." Paul said looking into his wife's eyes. He obviously had no remorse for what he did to Kody.

"You know what Paul? That's bullshit. Kody Angle may very well be the newest member of the WWE roster if things fall into place. Saying that he can't see Aurora really isn't realistic." Steph explained still cuddling her daughter.

"I don't want him in our company. We don't need him."

"No Paul we do need him. If only TNA signs a contract with him that means we lose viewers. We need to stay on the same level as the competition. Kody Angle is an amazing athlete. I believe he will even draw in more than his father did. We all know that Kurt Angle was a major player."

"We didn't need him either. Like your father said, an Olympic Gold medal doesn't mean shit in the world of sports entertainment." Paul said as Stephanie rolled her eyes. She had heard all this crap before.

"You should listen to yourself." Stephanie said as Aurora looked up, her face tear stained, her eyes swollen from crying. She gave her father a dirty look.

"I'm telling you. WWE doesn't need another Angle. Cameron Michaels is the next big thing in this business. We put him and Aurora together, they can run both shows. You know that will work."

"Let me do my job, Paul, please. I don't need this now. My father just had a heart attack, Shane and I have a pay-per-view coming up." Stephanie said beginning to list all the stress in her life as Aurora's face remained unchanged to let her father know that she strongly disapproved of his creative ideas.

"Fine, do your job but I tell you what, I want Aurora staying here from now on. I expect YOU to keep tabs on her. No more of this sneaking off shit." Paul said pointing at his wife and daughter.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Kody. We're in love and there is nothing you can do about it!" Aurora yelled as Steph rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Paul's chest began to rise and fall quickly as his temper flared, he quickly grabbed Aurora's handbag from the coffee table and took her cell phone.

"What are you doing with my cell?" Aurora yelled as Paul took the cell and put it in his back pocket.

"So you can't call up your little Romeo." Paul said before he started to walk to the front door.

"You can't do this to me! I'm not a fucking child anymore! I pay for that phone, Dad! You can't take him from me!" Aurora screamed as she cried. Stephanie tried her best to restrain her as she tried to get up from the couch.

Paul did not even acknowledge his daughter's behavior as he left the house through the front door. Stephanie said nothing as she pulled Aurora back into her arms.

"This is so unfair. Why didn't you say something?" Aurora asked her mother as she continued to cry.

"There's no reasoning with your father. He's going to do what he wants. Don't worry, honey. This will all work out in the end."

Aurora slowly looked up and into her mother's eyes. Steph wiped away the tears that streamed down her daughter's face much like she had done since she was a little baby.

Seeing the look on her daughter's face broke her heart. She never wanted to see her little girl hurt. Was she only going to make the situation worse by insisting that she offer Kody Angle a WWE contract?

"I need him Mom."

Signing Kody was solely in the company's interest, right? Stephanie knew that this was only partly true. Part of her knew that Kody Angle joining their company only brought her closer to his father, Kurt. Having Kody Angle in the WWE would only foster the relationship between him and Aurora. Was that a bad thing? According to Paul it was and Stephanie knew he would never stand for it. Maybe it was best to give Kody to TNA for her daughter and husband's sake. Was she willing to let TNA have the advantage and give up hope on having Kurt Angle?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kurt made his usual entrance through from the garage into the laundry room. He had stayed at a hotel last night. After walking out on his wife he didn't think it was wise to return to the house for a night's rest. Angle walked into the kitchen slowly, he wanted to grab a change of clothes.

"Hi Daddy." Kyra said as she stood next to her mother.

"Hey sweetheart, what a nice surprise." Kurt said with a smile as he made his way over to his daughter. He gave her a hug and a kiss as Karen walked away from them.

"Kyra, I'm going to head to the salon. Have a good day, honey." Karen said grabbing her handbag from the kitchen counter.

Kyra nodded as both her and her father watched Karen walk out of the kitchen. She left through the garage not even acknowledging her husband's presence. It was obvious to Kurt that she couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. Things were sure becoming a roller coaster ride of emotions with them.

"Dad, what's going on with you and Mom? I came over here on my way to work because Mom sounded all broken up on the phone. She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Your mom has it in her head that Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and I are carrying on an affair." Kurt confessed to his daughter as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you?" Kyra asked quietly as she sat down next to him.

"No! I have gone out of my way to be faithful to your mother. Why would you even ask me that?" Kurt asked sounding somewhat hurt that his own daughter would question his nobility.

"I remember that day. A long time ago…Mom had taken me to some kind of doctor's appointment or something and when we got back she sent me and Kody upstairs. You guys were fighting about Stephanie. I was sitting at the top of the stairs and heard." Kyra explained looking down at her hands.

"Your mother was paranoid then too. Kyra, I have made some mistakes in my marriage to your mother, but I swear to you…I never cheated on her with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque."

Kyra gave her father a weak smile as he took her hand in his as a way to further solidify his sincerity. She did believe he was telling the truth about the question of fidelity. But there had to be something there for her mother to be so up in arms about Stephanie McMahon-Levesque for so long.

"Dad, if you and Stephanie aren't having an affair then why is Mom so upset with you about her? How would you describe your relationship with her?"

Kurt exhaled before getting out of his chair. He paced a bit before attempting to answer his daughter's question. It was almost as if he was thinking about what to say. He himself was trying to figure out where his feelings stood with Stephanie. The line between friend and lover was always getting skewed between them.

"I care about her. I'll admit that. Stephanie had always been there for me when I worked in WWE. She's different then her dad. That day when you were little, when she came to the house. She was simply worried about me because of how I left her company. She had been on maternity leave when all the shit went down between Vince and me. I treated her like shit that day. I didn't see her again until the day I brought you little brother to WWE headquarters. I had to apologize."

"So that's it? You guys are just old friends?" Kyra asked looking up at her father.

"Yeah that's it." Kurt replied.

Kyra slowly got stood up and walked over to her father. She had turned out to be a complete beauty like her mother. Her makeup done to perfection and her dark brown hair styled in a modified version of a French twist.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you but I know Mom. There's a reason she's so upset. If you care about Mom you should stay away from Stephanie, I mean since there is nothing going on between you two."

"You better get to work. You're going to be late." Kurt said completely ignoring his daughter's comments. She slowly nodded before giving her father a quick peck on the cheek. Angle heard the front door open and then shut as he stood at the kitchen sink staring out the window.

Kurt didn't want to face the fact that his daughter had a point. Even though he didn't physically have an affair with Stephanie there was something between the two of them and Karen knew it. Angle knew it was serious because he couldn't just walk away from Stephanie Levesque like his daughter suggested. It was then that Kurt realized that taking Kody to WWE Headquarters had nothing to do with Kody's future wrestling career. Kody could have been just fine if he simply joined TNA, Kurt needed to come back to see her.

"How was Dad when you took him home?" Stephanie asked her brother backstage. They were there for RAW. Shane had taken Vince home from the hospital yesterday.

"You know Dad. He insisted that the whole hospital stay was a waste of money. He thinks it's a conspiracy of TNA's Dixie Carter." Shane said with a chuckle.

"Typical Dad…You know, it's great you brought Declan to the show to help out. Aurora's really struggling to keep up with her duties around the office. I hate to see how she'd manage the sound board in her condition. Shane? Did Paul come to you for Kody Angle's address?"

"Yeah he did. At the time I figured he was getting the address for you after how nicely he was treating you at the hospital the day Dad had a heart attack." Shane explained as his sister sighed shifting her weight, she glanced down at the clip board in her hands.

"Paul's really out of control when it comes to Aurora. He means well though, thinks he's protecting her."

Aurora sat on one of the black lighting equipment trunks in the hallway; her back against the wall as she stared off into space. There was no way for her to get in touch with Kody. His phone number had been saved to her cell phone which her father had confiscated. He was probably worried sick about her. Who knows how many times he had attempted to get a hold of her. The worst part was that RAW was in Pittsburgh. Paul had paid for extra security all out to make sure Kody Angle didn't show up. Why did her father have to be so unreasonable?

"I hope you didn't have a burning desire to stay backstage for RAW. Your dad said I could take you out for dinner." Cameron said as he walked up to Aurora.

"Who said I was going?" Aurora muttered not even bothering to look in Cameron's direction.

Cameron let out a chuckle and moved closer to Aurora. She made no attempt to act the least bit interested in him.

"You're going with me to dinner. I saw a great place on the way up here. It's a little Italian place up the road."

"And if I refuse to go?" Aurora asked turning to look at Cameron. She gave a look of defiance. He was not going to tell her what to do.

Cameron looked down the hall way in each direction before taking Aurora's wrist in his hand. She struggled to shake him off but he began to twist it.

"You listen to me you spoiled bitch, I'm going to get what's coming to me in this business. My father has been grooming me to be the greatest WWE champion this company has ever seen since I was a little kid. We will go out tonight."

"Like hell you will ever be champ! I'm not going with you!" Aurora sneered still attempting to pull away from him.

"Oh yes you will. Your father thinks I will be the perfect husband for you. You'd be lucky to have me! Let's face it, we make sense; A lot more than you with that amateur wrestling jock strap, Kody Angle. You know your father will never accept him into your family." Cameron said with a smirk as he let go of Aurora's wrist. Aurora quickly withdrew her hand. She looked like she was about to cry as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"You are such a self centered asshole." She said before quickly getting off the trunk and walking away.

Cameron watched as Aurora walked away. She was his fast ticket to fortune and glory. His father had made his way in the business by hard work and time. Cameron wanted quick results. Marrying Paul Levesque's daughter would certainly guarantee that. Sure she was beautiful or at least pretty enough to compliment him. She was strong willed though. A woman he was going to have to take the time to break. Cameron believed women had their place which was behind their men and completely silent and obedient.

"Did you talk to Aurora?" Paul asked walking up behind him. Cameron turned and smiled.

"Yeah, she wasn't that thrilled about the idea but I think she'll have a change of heart when she has such a great time." Cameron explained. "She's a great girl. I think we'll really hit it off."

"That's great. You know, I only want the best for my daughter. She needs to be treated right."

"Aurora?" Steph called out as she saw her daughter power walking down the hall. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at her mother. Stephanie quickly made her way to her daughter's side. Without saying another word she slipped a piece of paper into Aurora's hand and then walked away.

Aurora then continued to walk to the side exit of the arena. The heavy door gave way to the short term parking lot. Slowly Aurora opened her hand to reveal the piece of paper her mother had given her. She unfolded it with care and smiled at what she saw. Her mother had written Kody Angle's cell phone number down for her.

"Hey Cus, you okay?" Declan asked walking toward the arena from the parking lot. He wondered why his little cousin was outside.

"Can I borrow your cell?"

Later that Night….

"You have fun honey. You'll feel better after a good meal." Paul said to his daughter with a smile. He nodded his head in approval as he watched Cameron and his daughter walk to the sports car that was parked right outside the arena.

Aurora stopped at the passenger side door of the car and looked at Cameron. He looked back at the arena and saw that Paul was no longer watching them.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the car." Cameron commanded as he opened his driver side door and got in.

Reluctantly, Aurora opened the door herself and got in. A moment later the sports car sped away. Right down the street was the small Italian restaurant that Cameron had told her about. The car came to a sudden screeching stop in a one of the few parking spaces available.

"Come on." Cameron muttered as he got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked away as Aurora was still unbuckling her seatbelt.

She followed him into the restaurant which was obviously family owned. They were seated at a small table for two in the very back of the building. The waiter quickly arrived at the table.

"Yeah, we will be having some wine and some of your spaghetti. You can go ahead and take her menu too, she's not ordering, I took care of it." Cameron told the waiter.

"You know, I can order for myself."

"Not when I'm paying." Cameron was quick to reply.

Aurora rolled her eyes and then glanced down at her watch. She then started to get up from the table but Cameron grabbed her forearm and jerked her back into her chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cameron barked.

"To the bath room, are you going to follow me there?" Aurora said.

He gave her a mean look and gave her a wave as if to tell her that she was dismissed. Aurora quickly got up and walked to the front of the restaurant she then went right out the front door.

"Thank God!" Aurora shrieked as she saw Kody's Escalade parked right out front of the restaurant. She had told him exactly where the restaurant was that Cameron was taking him and he told her he was going to meet her there at 8 PM sharp. Kody had kept his word. He quickly got out of his car and opened the passenger door for his girlfriend.

"I was so worried about you." Kody said before giving Aurora a quick kiss.

She smiled, happy to be in his company once again and away from Cameron as she got into the Escalade. Cameron got up from the table, something wasn't right. He walked toward the front of the restaurant.

"What the fuck?!" Cameron yelled as he saw Aurora in the blue Escalade out front. He quickly ran out of the restaurant and up to the automobile.

"Get the fuck out of the car! Get out of the Escalade you fucking brat!" He shouted.

"That piece of shit's lucky I don't get out and kick his ass." Kody muttered as he held up his middle finger to Cameron.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Aurora said trying to ignore the screaming asshole standing right outside her window.

"Wait till your father hears about this!" Cameron screamed as the Escalade drove away.

The nerve of that bitch; Cameron had taken the time to take Paul Levesque's daughter out to dinner and what did he get in return? He was hoping that this so called 'date' would boast his popularity with the creative team. After all, Aurora's mother, Stephanie, was the head of that department. A push would be the least that family could do after this. Aurora made a fool out of him! Him! Cameron Michaels! Shawn Michaels' son! He was above all this bullshit. All he knew was that all this stupid shit with Aurora Rose Levesque had better pay out in dividends for his career.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I was going crazy trying to call you."

"My dad took my cell. I wasn't able to call you till my mom got me your phone number. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you parked outside of that restaurant. Cameron Michaels is such an asshole." Aurora said rolling her eyes as she rubbed her wrist that was still a little sore from him twisting it.

"Did he hurt you?" Kody asked looking back and forth between his girlfriend and the road.

"My wrist is just a little sore. He twisted it." Aurora said looking out her window as they drove down a back road toward the exclusive suburbs of Pittsburgh.

"He better watch his ass. I see him lay a hand on you and he's a dead man. I'm glad you're with me now. This time we're going to play it smart. We'll spend the night at my apartment then we get on a flight to Orlando Florida. I want to show you where TNA started. Plus I've got a meeting there in the middle of the week." Kody said taking Aurora's left hand in his right. He caressed her hand gently as she flashed him a quick smile before looking out the window again.

"Oh my God, look at that house over there. Pull in the subdivision, I want to see it up close." Aurora said trying to see a house through the think dense wooded area.

Kody pulled off the back road and into the subdivision. He pulled the Escalade in front of the beautiful luxury home. The house was obviously worth a few million easy. The neighborhood they were in was the most pristine in the area.

"Oh wow, I love this house! Look at it. This is beautiful. God it must be expensive." Aurora commented straining her neck to view as much of the home as she could. The house had extensive landscaping. She had never seen a home that stood out to her as much as this one did. The feature that Aurora loved the most was the great rod iron black gate that enclosed the property. It looked so safe and inviting; a perfect love nest that was protected by a huge expensive fence.

"Yeah looks that way. Look how big it is." Kody replied putting the SUV in park.

"And it's for sale. I'm going to grab a brochure."

Kody watched as Aurora got out and grabbed a flyer. He didn't know his girlfriend was already house hunting for them. Kody smiled, it was obvious Aurora felt as serious as he did about their relationship. What a great wife she would make. Aurora Angle.

"Just wishful thinking, this would be a perfect house for us. You know, after we get married and we start making babies." Aurora said with a smile after she got back into the Escalade Ext.

"Yeah you're right. We'll need a lot of room. I want a big family." Kody said with a laugh before he leaned over and kissed Aurora. She sighed placing her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his short slightly jelled brown hair.

"That stupid jock Kody Angle was right outside the restaurant! She left with him! She left me standing by the road like a schmuck!" Cameron said venting his frustrations to Paul Levesque.

Paul slowly shook his head as he looked on at his protégé Cameron Michaels. While Cameron was Shawn's son, Paul had always thought of Cameron as his. He and Steph only had Aurora. He loved his little girl but, he sometimes wished he would have had a son to carry on his legacy.

"We had to have RAW in Pittsburgh! This is my wife's fault! I'm going back to that apartment tonight and I'm going to take my daughter back for the second time! She's so damn stubborn! If she wasn't twenty-two years old I would put her over my knee and give her a good smack on the ass!"

"Why don't you let me go to the apartment? I'd like to beat the shit out of Kody Angle. I could drive Aurora back to Connecticut- it would give us some time to get to know each other better." Cameron suggested instinctively balling his right hand into a fist, fitting it into his left hand.

"No I have to go. You can come with me if you want. I'd like to get my hands on that little fucker, Kody Angle, myself." Said Paul looking off in the distance.

"Where's Aurora?" Stephanie asked walking up to Paul and Cameron.

Steph looked back and forth between her husband and Cameron Michaels. She was waiting for someone to answer her question.

"She left me at the restaurant- took off with Kody Angle." Cameron muttered, not wanting to look at Aurora's mother.

"This is all your fault!" Paul blurted out getting in his wife's face.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Steph shot back looking at Paul as if he was crazy.

"We had to have tonight's show here in Pittsburgh! You knew he'd come to take her! You knew it!"

"You're acting like a lunatic. You better calm down, Paul. Aurora is a grown woman. She can take care of herself. I'm sure we'll hear from her soon. Just leave her alone." Stephanie pleaded.

"Aurora's only twenty-two. She doesn't know what's best for her. It's our job to protect her. If you aren't going to step up, I'm going to have to. I'm going to take my sledge hammer with me to Kody Angle's apartment. I'm going to kick the door down, smash his skull into two pieces and take our little girl back home where she belongs." Paul explained to his wife. Steph was shocked by his comments. She watched as he and Cameron walked away.

Stephanie only wished she could convince Paul that he was being over protective of their child. It was impossible, he had made his mind up that he had to keep his daughter away from Kody Angle. He wasn't going to quit till he got what he wanted. Steph had to call Aurora and warn her to get out of Pittsburgh.

"Damn this traffic." Kody muttered in frustration as he hit his fist into the dashboard.

The blue Escalade EXT was at a stop, all the traffic around it at a complete stand still. Why did he take this route? He should have kept his course to detour the city. Aurora ruffled through her purse before finding her lip gloss. Flipping open the mirror on the visor she swiftly applied a fresh coat.

"I'd rather be sitting here in traffic with you then any where else in the world." She commented. She looked over at her boyfriend, taking her focus off of the visor mirror.

A smile formed on Kody's face. She always had a cutesy remark that made him want to take her into his arms and kiss her. No matter how sappy the comment was, Kody did in fact feel the same way. No matter how frustrated he was with stand still traffic, Aurora's presence kept him in a decent mood.

He reached out and grabbed her free hand, holding it in his. He looked over at her arm noticing the purple bruising that was obviously finger marks on her forearm. Aurora noticed what he was focusing on. She looked into his eyes.

"He did this to you?" Kody asked.

Aurora said nothing, simply giving her boyfriend a nod as she tried to fight back the tears. Just reflecting on how Cameron had treated her earlier that night made her want to cry. The fact that her father was dead set on her being with him made her sick to her stomach.

"That mother fucker. I'll break his face. I've got a good mind to turn around and make him wish he never put his hands on you." Kody said through gritted teeth, he let go of Aurora's hand and firmly gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

"No! We can't go back."

Kody's cell ring tone went off causing him to take his cell from his cup holder where he had set it. He flipped the tiny cell phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Kody, this is Stephanie. Paul and Cameron are leaving the arena right now and will be coming over to your apartment tonight to take Aurora back. You guys should leave immediately, Paul's in rare form."

"Yeah I've seen him in action." Kody commented, his eyes still watching the traffic in front of him that was now starting to creep forward.

"Oh you haven't seen him today. He's bringing his sledge hammer with them and I think he's going to do something that we might both regret. That's why I want to make sure you and Aurora aren't there. Can I talk to my daughter?"

"Yeah sure, here she is." Kody muttered passing the cell phone to Aurora.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, it's Mom. It's a good idea if you and Kody stay at a hotel tonight. Your father and Cameron are on their way over to Kody's apartment."

"Great, he's in one of his moods. I can't believe Dad actually wants me to be with Cameron. That guy's such a creep."

"He seems okay. Your dad just wants the best for you. He's afraid Kody will end up hurting you. Look hon, you and Kody just go spend the night in a hotel and you can call my cell in the morning before driving back to Connecticut."

"I'm not going to be back to the office for the rest of the week so you might want to have Uncle Shane bring in both Declan and Kenyon to the office to help out." Aurora said in some what of a matter of fact way.

"What do you mean you won't be in the office this week? You have an obligation." Stephanie quickly replied, not understanding where Aurora was coming from.

"Kody's taking me down to Orlando Florida. He has a meeting with Dixie Carter on Wednesday. He wants me to come with him." Aurora explained as she put away her lip gloss.

"So let me get this straight. You're blowing off your responsibilities to our company, World Wrestling Entertainment, to go with Kody into the heart of TNA, Orlando Florida?"

"Well yeah. I want to be with Kody when he signs. Plus it will be interesting to see their facilities and how they differ from ours." Said Aurora as she began to examine her manicure.

"I'm not even going to tell your father about this conversation. He'd go crazy, as if he already hasn't."

"Don't tell Pop either, you know how he is about Dixie Carter and TNA."

"Yeah I know." Steph said with a chuckle.

Aurora and Stephanie said their goodbyes before Aurora ended the call and gave the cell phone back to her boyfriend. She watched as Kody turned his wheels sharply and gave his SUV gas causing it to go over the median of the four lane street.

"I know a nice hotel just down the street. We'll stay in the city tonight. I can make flight arrangements at the hotel."

"Why don't we just use the WWE corporate jet?"

"That's what got us in trouble the first time. Your dad will be able to find out where we flew to. I'm not going to put myself in a situation where there's a possibility of my balls being cracked by his sledge hammer."

"Oh he won't use that. It's mostly for intimidation." Aurora said with a laugh giving Kody a slap on the knee.

"Well I really don't want to find out first hand. Remind me later to call my dad and ask him to pick up the spare set of car keys from my apartment. He's going to have to pick up my Escalade from airport parking for me."

A few blocks down William Penn Place and they had arrived at the Omni William Penn Hotel. Kody got out of the Escalade and opened Aurora's car door before the bell man was able to. She smiled at him as he helped her step out of the SUV. Aurora's eyes scanned the height of the building. It was a massive hotel; one that had been around for a while but had been restored recently to accommodate its guests with state of the art service.

"You shouldn't spend this much money." Aurora commented looking over at Kody who was tipping the valet who he gave his keys.

"It's only one night. I've stayed at one of these hotels before. They're really nice. We'll get a good night's sleep before the flight tomorrow." Kody explained taking Aurora by the hand and leading her to the main doors.

The main lobby was a breathtaking sight. Three glimmering crystal chandeliers hang from the hand carved ceiling causing a reflection off the shinny marble floor that had been imported from seven countries around the globe.

They went straight for the front desk. Aurora watched Kody yield his American Express card for a one bedroom suite. Since they had no luggage, Kody asked for the keycard to their room.

"How do you have all this money to spend?" Aurora asked, obviously impressed by Kody's willingness to spend money. They got on an elevator and hit the button for the twelfth floor.

"I've been doing some independent shows. Mostly stuff affiliated with TNA. It's good money and it gets my name out there."

"Well it definitely is working. I heard my mom and Uncle Shane talking after your first meeting with them at WWE Headquarters and they said that you're a shoe in to be the fastest rising wrestling star of our generation." Aurora said making Kody smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's right. With the right woman, there's no stopping me." Kody said in a serious tone causing Aurora to crack up. She laughed hard as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled seeing her cute nose wrinkle up while she laughed.

"Am I that woman?" Aurora then asked flirtatiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Could be." Kody said with a smile before he moved in for a kiss. Aurora closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. She gave a sigh, parting her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Once it did, they both tightened their grip on each other savoring the passionate kiss that they were both enjoying immensely.

They were so engrossed in their making out that they didn't even notice that the elevator had chimed, coming to a stop on the seventh floor. The elevator doors parted and an old woman stood at there completely horrified at the public display of affection that she was witnessing. Aurora opened her eyes and realized that she and Kody were being watched by a shocked old lady. She broke the kiss and whispered at Kody to stop kissing her. Kody then saw why Aurora had cut their kiss short.

"Hi, ugh, are you going up?" Kody asked as he and Aurora smiled- their faces a bit red from embarrassment.

It took the woman a moment to gain her composure before she was able to reply.

"No, I'll take another elevator." She managed to mutter before Aurora hit the close doors button and then gave Kody a look for she could not believe what had just happened.

"I think we almost gave that old lady a heart attack." Kody said after the doors had closed and the elevator began to ascend again. Aurora laughed putting her right hand over her eyes; she was still a little embarrassed.

It was half past eleven when Paul and Cameron arrived at Kody's apartment. Cameron carried Paul's sledge hammer over his shoulder as Paul banged on the apartment door.

"Come on Kody, I know you and Aurora are there. Open the door!" Paul yelled continuing to bang his fist on the door.

"Why don't I break it down with the sledge." Cameron said taking a step forward toward the door.

"Woah! Hold on, that sledge hammer's for intimidation. The last thing I need it to have to pay the super for a new door." Paul said holding Cameron back.

"Oh, so you're just going to let Kody get away with making a fool out of you? He's in there! He's probably having his way with your daughter as we speak." Cameron said pointing at the apartment. "Are you going to let him do that to Aurora?"

Cameron's comments made Paul grab the sledge hammer. His right hand he placed at the very top of the handle right below the metal head of the hammer. With a bit of force Paul used the metal head to bang into the door.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt said walking up to his son's apartment where Paul and Cameron were standing. Cameron stood silent waiting for Paul to speak up.

"Where's my daughter?" Asked Paul getting in his face.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea where your daughter is. My son's in Atlanta completing a week long training camp TNA offers. He's letting me stay at his apartment while he's gone." Kurt said eyeing both Paul and Cameron.

"Are you having marital problems?" Paul asked with a look of fake concern before he began to chuckle, swinging the sledge hammer back onto his shoulder.

"No more than you're having, Levesque. I heard through the grape vine that you've been lacking in your role as a husband." Kurt said flashing a smirk causing Paul to begin to shake with anger. He looked like he was about to explode.

"What, did I hit a nerve? Let me tell you some things that have been bothering me. I don't like the fact that kneed my son in the crotch. That you're showing up at his apartment ready to break an entry. I've been staying out of this because my son's a grown man, but now you're forcing me to get involved."

"Tell your son to keep his cock in his pants and to say the hell away from my daughter. I wouldn't want Aurora mixing with the likes of your kid."

"Well he's not here and I guarantee your daughter isn't here. You know, maybe if you spent less time sticking your big ass nose in your grown daughter's private life and spent more time tending to your beautiful wife's needs, your marriage wouldn't be in the toilet."

Cameron's eyes widened as he looked over at Paul who said nothing. Both Kurt and Paul stared each other down for a whole minute before Paul signaled for Cameron to follow him. They walked away leaving Kurt standing at Kody's apartment door. It wasn't till both men were in the limo that Cameron said anything.

"Why didn't you kick Kurt Angle's ass? He just shit all over you."

"He wasn't worth my time." Paul muttered.

"You know he's lieing, right? Aurora's with Kody. Who knows if she's safe. I don't know about you Paul, but I'm seriously worried." Cameron said giving Paul his best concerned look.

"I'm worried too. She's not at his apartment. Now I'm not even really pissed off as much as I am worried. I know she won't call me though. She's upset with me. I try to protect her too much." Paul confessed looking down at his feet. "I just love her. I don't want see her get hurt."

"I feel the same way…" Cameron replied giving Paul a nice pat on the back.

Cameron was trying his best to seem like the concerned and caring would be perfect boyfriend. This was no easy task considering how insulted he felt by Aurora's disobedience to him at the restaurant. Her parents were letting her walk all over them. She wasn't going to pull that with him. Come hell or high water, Cameron was going to marry Aurora Rose Levesque to quickly gain his rightful spot as the top superstar of World Wrestling Entertainment. It was definitely going to be a marriage of convenience; there was no way he was going to throw away his little black book simple because he was going to be married to that spoiled brat. He would have it all: marriage for power and WWE divas for recreation.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"We've got three hours till our flight." Kody muttered, straining his neck to look at the alarm clock on the night stand.

Aurora smiled; she ran her hand across Kody's hard chest. Her manicured nails nestled in his chest hair as she nuzzled her forehead to his neck. He smiled, holding her close as they snuggled in the king sized bed.

"I love this."

"What? Naked cuddling?" Kody laughed giving Aurora a squeeze that caused her to giggle.

"Ah! Yes!" She giggled. "I like how you hold me. For the first time in two days, I feel safe again." Aurora whispered- closing her eyes as Kody caressed her naked shoulder.

"I'll do everything I can to take care of you. I don't understand how your father can like that asswipe Cameron, who only wants to use you, and hate me the man who's in love with you."

"I don't want to talk about it. It makes me sick just thinking about having to be saddled with that pompous asshole."

"Where are we staying in Florida?" Aurora asked, changing the subject.

"I talked to AyyJay Jones, he says we can stay at his beach house. It's right on the beach and it's close to the TNA facilities." Kody explained as he ran his hand through Aurora's long brown hair.

"Wow, seems like you're really close to some of the guys in TNA." She pointed out as she put her hands on his closely shaven face. She rubbed her thumbs on his smooth face.

"Yeah, I used to see a lot of the guys at pay-per-views. When I as seventeen, Dixie Cater and Jeff Jarrett actually started letting families backstage; didn't take me long to make friends out of the other wrestler's sons. The guys and I set up a poker game in the back. It was me, Jones, Daniels, we set it up. Jarrett was pissed and Dixie Carter really couldn't say anything because her son was in the game." Kody said with a laugh remembering his time backstage as a teen.

"Well I got into my own share of trouble backstage." Aurora admitted before leaning forward and giving Kody a peck on the lips.

"What did you do?" Kody asked with a smirk.

"I was about thirteen and my cousin Kenyon and I decided that we were going to go up to the sky box. He had these water balloons and we went out on the balcony of the skybox and dropped them on the fans."

"Were your parents pissed?" Kody asked as he began to chuckle.

"Not nearly as much as my grandfather, it was before Pop retired."

"There will be none of this monkey business backstage and especially NOT in public! Do you realize what you two did, damnit! How am I going to explain this to those wet fans?!" Aurora said in her best impression of her grandfather Vince.

"Oh baby, I get so hot when you talk like Vince McMahon." Kody joked as he tickled her stomach causing her to burst out laughing.

"Come on baby, you and me in the shower. We'll get washed up before the flight." He said taking Aurora by her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. He knelt back down onto the bed between her legs and gave her a soft gentle kiss before lifting her up off the bed and carrying her into the bathroom.

It took Kurt a moment to realize where he was when he blinked his eyes before closing them again. His son going to Florida conveniently gave him somewhere to stay since he was till in dutch with his wife. The first thing Kurt did was change his son's sheets. The idea of sleeping on the same sheets his son entertained Aurora Rose Levesque in didn't exactly appeal to him. All in all, it was a comfortable king sized bed. Angle rolled over and felt with his hand for the clock radio on the night stand. He felt like he had slept in. Ten in the morning tops. He was having a hard time finding the clock radio for it was not close to the edge of the nightstand like he assumed it would be. His fingers felt wet and gooey that caused him to open his eyes.

"Fuck! What the hell is this shit? God damnit!" Kurt screamed quickly dropping the used condom from his fingers as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room to wash his hand. Obviously, changing the sheets was not enough.

He went back into the bed room with toilet paper and used it to take the used rubber of the night stand. He then saw a small trash can right beside the bed between it and the nightstand. Inside it were three more rubbers. Disgusted, Kurt threw the toilet paper wad into the trash and then tied the trash bag up in a knot and disposed of it in the kitchen compactor.

Forget the coffee, finding his son's soiled condom was enough to make Kurt Angle wide awake. Hopefully that was the first and last little "present" Kody had left for him. A nice hot shower made all the difference. Angle stepped out into the bedroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"How many of these does he need?" Kurt commented to himself looking at Kody's large collection of male cologne sitting on one of his dressers. Every one of Abercrombie's colognes was present: Ezra, Fierce, Proof, enough cologne to wear a new scent for each day of the week.

He heard his cell phone ring and raced to the kitchen counter to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, We're just about to board our private plane. How are things at the apartment, did you find my keys?"

"Yeah along with something else, I don't even want to say what I found on the nightstand!" Kurt said leaning on the counter as he talked to his son.

"What are you talking about?" Kody laughed.

"The freaking jizz filled condom! You have to clean up after yourself, especially when you have company!"

"Dad, I didn't know that was there, I must have accidentally thrown it there aiming for the trash can by my bed. It was a wild night."

"Don't go there. I don't want to hear all that. I'll pick up your car. It's in short term parking right?" Kurt said changing the subject.

"Yeah it's in the front row of short term. Oh, Aurora talked to her mom today and she asked you to call her."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised that Stephanie asked for him to call her. Especially since she knew Kody was on his way to Florida to sign with TNA. Perhaps this wasn't about rescheduling a meeting with Kody.

"Do you know what she wants?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No clue. Hey Dad, I have to go. We're boarding. I'll talk to you later when we get to Florida."

"All right, talk to you later. Be careful, bye."

Angle ended the call setting his cell back down on the kitchen counter. He stared at the cell phone for a minute, debating whether or not he was going to call Stephanie. He knew her number; it was programmed into his cell phone. Over the years he had always left it there, even though he had changed cell phones numerous times.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her. He almost longed to hear her voice. He loved the way she said his name, emphasizing each individual letter of the four letter name as she crinkled up her nose and gazed at him. He knew her mannerisms too well. He went to reach for his cell but caught himself.

What about Karen? He was already in the dog house with her over this business with Stephanie Levesque. Kurt wanted to get back together with her. Calling Steph wasn't exactly the best idea. He remembered his conversation with his daughter, Kyra.

"Stay away from Stephanie Levesque" Kyra had told him. She was right. Angle knew that he had only been lucky to resist temptation each of the two times he and Stephanie had thought of giving in to their attraction. Even if he would some how be able to control himself, and if Stephanie was only calling about business opportunities for Kody, it was still best for him to avoid contact with her. If not simply for his own piece of mind but for Karen's as well. He wanted her to trust him; to know that he was going that extra mile to stir clear of Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

Stephanie sat at her desk. She took a sip of her coffee as she sifted through the stack of paper work piled on the desk. Thanks to Aurora, she now had twice as much work to do. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the work. For the past twenty four years Stephanie had kept herself completely busy with not only the creative side of the business but every other aspect involved with making the company run smoothly.

"Hey Steph, a half an hour till the board meeting." Shane said popping his head into his sister's office to give her a friendly reminder.

"Yeah okay thanks." She replied not looking up from her paper work.

Her brother left and she continued to plug away at her work not even noticing her husband enter her office.

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore." Paul said quietly making his presents known to his wife as he walked over to her.

"What do you want Paul?" Stephanie asked watching him drag a chair over to her office chair and sit down in front of her.

"I'm so worried about her, Steph. I'm not even mad anymore about her disobeying me. I just want to know if she's okay. I know she won't call me." Paul whispered. Stephanie could tell he was on the verge of tears. She hadn't seen him like this before.

"She's fine Paul. I just talked to her today. She's safe and happy." Steph assured him as Paul put his face in his hands.

"I'm so afraid she's going to get hurt. She's my little girl, the light of my life. I don't want to see Kody Angle hurt her." Paul muttered through his hands as his body began to shake. Stephanie placed her hand on her husband's back, doing her best to console him.

"Paul, she's going to be fine. You worry too much. You're a great father, you just go a little overboard trying to protect her." She said. "The sledge hammer comment was a little bit over the edge-"

"I didn't mean what I said. You know that. I was just making a point. I'm such an asshole…I took away her cell phone, screamed at her. No wonder she wants nothing to do with me."

Stephanie couldn't believe she was witnessing her husband fall to pieces right here in her office. It was the first time in a long time that she actually felt compassion for him. After years of him being an asshole, she had finally saw a glimpse at the man she had married all those years ago. It was a welcomed change.

"Paul, she knows you love her, she does." Stephanie whispered as Paul stood up and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

She placed her chin on her husband's broad shoulder feeling his hug tighten. Steph ran her fingers through his hair, she could hear him breathing heavy. He was obviously still very upset.

"I just want us to be a family again. I know I don't always show it, I'm just afraid that we'll never be able to go back to the way we used to be." Paul confessed in a hushed whisper.

Could they be a family again? Stephanie had to admit, she often wondered. No matter how hard they had tried in the past, there was no way for them to recapture the magic that had been there all those years ago when they married and had their daughter. Part of her really loved her husband; he had done his best to be there for her through all her hardships of being in charge of the billion dollar company, the other part of her longed for what had always been the unobtainable.

Was it unobtainable now? That was the question that plagued her thoughts and dreams. The idea that there was a possibility that she could carry on a romance with the Olympic Champion, Kurt Angle, was all Stephanie needed to put the mending of her and Paul's marriage on the back burner. On the other hand, Stephanie did believe that it was best for her and Paul to reconcile on some level. Having him move back into their home would allow Aurora some stability when she returned from Florida. While the home front was going to be taken care of, Steph would be free to secretly pursue that greener pasture that was Kurt Steven Angle.

"I love you baby." Paul muttered.

"I love you too…"

Cameron threw punches wildly into his punching bag. His punches weren't the quickest but they did pack a lot of force. He imagined he was rearranging Kody Angle's face, breaking each face bone one by one with each punch.

"Cameron, can I talk to you?"

Shawn Michaels stood behind his son at the local San Antonio Texas gym. Cameron took one last hard punch at the bag before he threw off his boxing gloves.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." He muttered grabbing a white towel from the bench. He used it to wipe off the sweat from his face before tossing it on the ground.

"What's going on with you lately? Why are you sticking your nose in the Levesques' business? Paul has enough going on with his daughter running off and his marriage on the rocks." Shawn said.

"I'm simply in the process of taking what I'm entitled too."

"What you're entitled to?"

"Yes, the number one spot in World Wrestling Entertainment. It should be mine." Cameron stated confidently.

"Let me give you some words of wisdom son because I think you're in a great need of them. You do not get handled the main event position on a silver platter, this business doesn't work that way. You earn that position with hard work, sweat, and dedication."

"Screw hard work. I can get a top position without having to start at the bottom with all those pathetic mid card performers. You'll see, I'll be WWE champion by the end of the year. I guarantee it."

"I didn't raise you to be this way. Our family had always worked for what we've achieved in everything we do. Where is this attitude coming from?" Shawn asked completely baffled by his son's philosophy on the business.

"What do you want from me? Do you expect me to make a fool out of myself? I'm Cameron Michaels. The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels is my father; I should have an automatic pass straight to the main event. I have no dues to pay."

"You're a big disappointment, you know that?" Shawn said before he walked out of the gym.

"Dried up born again asshole…" Cameron muttered before putting his boxing gloves back on.

"Kody said his Escalade EXT is part in the front row of short term parking. He said he told me last night that the ticket was in the visor." Kurt explained to his wife as they entered the airport round about.

Kurt had no choice but to bring his wife along to pick up there car. He needed someone to drive his car home while he took Kody's. Karen was reluctant to join him but did because it was for her son.

"You don't want to know what I found on his bed side table this morning. I need to come back home, honey. It's too weird sleeping in your son's bed."

"What? Did Stephanie not have enough room in her bed to accommodate you? She's a busy girl, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her since the day in the hospital when Vince had a heart attack. I'm going to keep it that way. Kody's a grown man, if he wants to sign with WWE that's his business. He knows what my expectations are as far as contracts go." Kurt said pulling into the short term parking lot.

"You swear to me that you're done with her?" Karen asked looking into her husband's eyes. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. The thought of never having to worry about Stephanie Levesque interfering in their lives again made her want to take her husband back right away. It was a chance at a new start.

"I promise you, I won't contact her. You have my word, Karen." He promised stopping the car where their son had parked.

"You can come home then. I must say, I've felt lonely in bed without you. I love you, Kurt. I want us to be happy." She whispered before giving her husband a soft kiss on the lips.

"Me too, I'll see you at home babe." Kurt said before getting out of his car and into Kody's SUV.

He wasn't going to be calling Stephanie back. Kurt had made the decision to resist all possibilities of temptation in the hopes of mending his marriage of thirty years. This time he was going to walk the straight and narrow. He had to leave Stephanie alone, no matter how much he cared about her. Come to think of it, he was probably helping Stephanie by keeping away. It was no secret that she too was having marital problems. Maybe letting her go would be the best for both families.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Damn Jones, this place is awesome." Kody commented to his friend AyyJay as he and Aurora walked up to the beach house.

"Yeah, it's great for beach bashes. We should have one after you sign with TNA, in celebration." Jones said leading Kody and Aurora up the front steps to the house. It was a beautiful house on the water. Viewing it from the street, it was easy to see why AyyJay had told them that he had plenty of room to spare.

"Are you sure you are okay with us staying? Kody and I would hate to inconvenience you."

"It's no trouble at all Miss Levesque. I'm giving you guys the best guest room in the house. It has a terrific view of the beach."

"Aurora, call me Aurora." She quickly replied. She had never liked being referred to by her last name.

"So Aurora, you in love with Angle or what?"

"Yes I am." Aurora answered back as she smiled at Kody.

"Well good luck explaining that to the TNA Knockouts. All the girls fell all over themselves when they found out that Angle was coming to TNA." Jones said looking at Kody.

"Bullshit man, don't say that to my girlfriend. You know that isn't true." Kody said following his friend up the stairs.

"The hell it isn't. Just wait till you guys go over to TNA facilities. Aurora, you better not let him out of your sight."

"I mean it, shut up man." Kody said putting his arm around Aurora.

Stephanie paced around, her cell in hand. It was getting late and she still hadn't left her office. Kurt had yet to call her back. She had called Kody back earlier in the day asking him if he had told his father to call her. He said that he did but Stephanie asked him for the cell number. She needed to talk to him. There had to be somewhere they could meet in private. She couldn't see him till they discussed it.

She couldn't wait anymore. Stephanie quickly punched his cell phone number into her keypad. She patiently waited as it began to ring. She started pacing again as it continued to ring. Was he avoiding her?

"Hey this is Kurt Angle, I'm not here right now to get your call, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Stephanie waited for the beep and began to speak.

"Kurt…It's Stephanie, ah, I told Kody that I needed to talk to you. It's about us. Please Kurt, call me back. I need you….bye."

Steph ended the call and sat her cell phone on her desk. There was a chance she was getting Kurt in trouble. Knowing Karen, she probably screen her husband's cell phone calls. She didn't care any more. The way Stephanie saw it, Kurt was just as much as hers as he was Karen's. Sure he wasn't her husband and she didn't have any children with him but they had been there for each other. He used to be her best friend. She had always wanted more from him. Now was her chance to get it. She wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"What do you think, babe? Is it up to World Wrestling Entertainment caliber?" Kody asked as he and Aurora walked into TNA's main building.

"Yeah, it's great." She said with a smile as she looked around.

"Oh my God, Kody? Is that you?"

Kody turned to his left to see Kayla Haas running toward him. Kayla was Charlie and Jackie Haas' daughter. Kody had known her growing up since their fathers were friends.

"Oh hey Kayla, how ya doing?" Kody said before he was almost knocked over by her as she jumped into his arms.

"Kayla, ah, hey, this is my girl friend, Aurora Rose Levesque. We're staying with Jones while I'm here signing with Dixie Carter." Kody explained pulling away after giving her a polite hug.

"Aurora Rose Levesque? Are you serious? As in Paul and Stephanie of WWE?" Kayla asked giving Aurora a less than welcoming look. She was completely shocked that Kody would be dating someone from WWE, much less the grand daughter of Vince McMahon.

"Yes, he's serious. It's nice to meet you Kayla. I can't say Kody as told me about you. Your name never came up." Aurora said returning a not so nice look to Kayla.

"Kody, you look so cute. I haven't seen you in so long. It's been like five years. We had some good times..." Kayla said smiling at Kody. He nodded, clearly uncomfortable where this was going.

"Well I'm going to show Aurora the rest of the facilities. I'll see you around."

"Well all the girls want to meet you. When everyone heard you were coming they waited here to see you." Kayla said eyeing him.

Kody rolled his eyes and nodded before taking Aurora by the hand and heading down the hall. He was taking her to see TNA's first arena when seven TNA Knockouts came up to them.

"Hey Kody…" They said in unison in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"Ah, hey girls..." Kody replied. He was completely amazed by the turn out of women who wanted to see him. He scratched his head and looked over at Aurora. He wondered what she thought of all of this.

"Kody, Kayla said that she was going to be accompanying you to the ring for your matches. Is that true? Why does she get to come out with you?" Teresa Marie asked.

Aurora's eyes widened as Kody shook his head. He didn't know where these girls got the idea that he was going to have any of them as his manager.

"This is my girlfriend, Aurora. If anyone's going to manage me, it's going to be her."

The girls stood there scowling at Aurora. Obviously they weren't counting Kody having a girlfriend. They thought he would be single. Judging by the stories they had heard about him and the pictures they had seen, Kody Angle was the catch of the century.

"Kody, honey, why don't you show me the rest of the facilities?" Aurora proposed taking Kody's arm.

He smiled, nodded, and said goodbye to the ladies. Walking away, Aurora quickly looked behind her and gave the women one last dirty look as if to stay "Stay the hell away from my man".

"What a little spoiled bitch. How did she end up with Kody Angle?" Kayla said walking up to the other TNA Knockouts who were still watching Kody from a distance.

"Don't you know who her mother is? Kody's father used to have a serious hard on for her mother, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Everyone knows about it." AyyJay Jones said walking up to the group of girls.

"Look at her, she thinks she's all that. Do you know how expensive those clothes she has on are?" One of the women pointed out.

"Do you want to come with me to the meeting tomorrow? I mean, you don't have to, you could hang out at the beach or go shopping if you want." Kody said, his right arm around Aurora's waist as they walked together backstage.

"I want to come with you. It's not everyday my future husband signs with a wrestling company." She said turning, as she put her arms around Kody's broad neck.

"I'm glad you want to come. I want to share the moment with you." Kody whispered touching his nose to hers.

"Angle, man give me the word and I'll set it up. Right after you sign, you and Aurora come back to the beach house and we'll throw the biggest beach bash Orlando Florida has ever seen!" Jones said enthusiastically ruining the once quiet romantic moment that Kody and Aurora had going.

"Alright man, don't get too crazy though. We're heading home on Thursday."

This was the first time Kody ever remembered telling any of his friends to not get to extravagant with a party. He was a regular party boy all through high school and college. His father really never approved of his nocturnal habit of partying but since Kody was able to keep his grades up and win wrestling title after wrestling title, it was tolerated.

"Kody, where's the bathroom?" Aurora asked her boyfriend.

"It's right there babe." He pointed out a few feet a way.

"I'll be right back." She said with a smile before she left her boyfriend to talk with his friend.

"Man, I got to hand it to you. She's pretty hot. I think she's even prettier than her mom was in her hay day. Damn!" Jones said punching Kody's arm.

"Come on now, you know my type. Thing I love most about her though, she's smart. She's not one of those dumb blondes who are just into my money and muscles. We can talk about shit. She knows me."

"You're talking crazy again, dude." Jones said. "You're acting like this chick is the one."

"I think she is." Kody replied.

"Holy fuck, Kody Angle's gonna settle down at twenty-two. This is screwed up." Jones yelled and Kody made him be quiet.

"I didn't say I was going to marry her right now. I have to get this TNA stuff squared away first, you know get my contract signed. I'd like to be able to buy her a nice house. I don't think I'll have the money for that for a while." Kody explained in a whisper.

"What are you talking about? You're signing with TNA tomorrow right? You get a sign on bonus of $4 million. Didn't Dixie Carter tell you that? How do you think I got that beach house?"

"Get the hell out of here. Your dad bought that for you right? You're screwing with me right?"

"Hell no, I bought that beach house with my sign on bonus. Dude, you're going to be rich when you sign."

Kody's eyes widened as he brought his right hand to his face. He didn't expect that kind of money simply for signing on into TNA. Back in his father's day that kind of money would have never been given by TNA or WWE. Now that both companies were larger and in competition with each other, the superstars were being paid more than ever just to step into the ring.

Aurora stood at one of the white sinks in the women's lavatory. The sound of the door open caused her to look up. She saw Kayla Haas strut into the rest room. She gave Aurora a fake smile.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Aurora asked Kayla, calling her out. She had been giving her shitty looks from afar since she had gotten to the arena and Aurora was sick of it.

"You think you're the only one who's ever been in bed with Kody Angle?" Kayla said looking right into Aurora's eyes. "I've been with him too so don't think just because he screwed you he's going to marry you."

Aurora looked down at her feet and smiled, she then looked back up at Kayla who was also smiling. She believed that she had gotten to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've gone to bed with all the guys backstage. You look like one of those whores. Kody and I are much more than just sex. So whatever little fling you had with him in the past, it's over." Aurora said getting in her face.

"Fling? Yeah I don't think so. It's not over, sweetheart. We dated a whole summer before we had to brake up because he had to go back to Pittsburgh. We're going to pick up right where we left off. You'll see. I just thought I'd tell you know so you won't get too upset when it happens." Kayla said with a smile before turning her back on Aurora and walking out of the bath room.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Damn, would you look at that view?" Kody said opening the doors to his and Aurora's balcony from their room at the beach house. AyyJay sure had it made. Not only was the house impressive but the beach front property it sat on was as well.

Aurora did not reply. She lay on the bed staring off into space, as Kody turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the TNA facilities." Kody said walking over to the bed. He sat down next to Aurora and tried to figure out why she was acting so distant.

"Kayla Haas and I had a little discussion in the rest room." Aurora stated before looking up at Kody to see how he reacted to what she told him.

Kody rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what this was about. He got off the bed and walked back to the open balcony doors. His reaction made Aurora feel uneasy. She started getting visibly upset.

"Is there something between you and her Kody? Do you love her?" Aurora asked, as the tears started to flow.

"What? Hell no!" Kody shot back, walking back over to Aurora.

"She told me that you guys dated a whole summer and only broke up because you had to go back to Pittsburgh."

"We did date one summer when I was only seventeen. Aurora, I broke it off with her because I found out she was screwing around on me. The relationship was over weeks before I had to go home to Pittsburgh." Kody explained pulling Aurora into his arms for comfort as she continued to cry.

"She obviously doesn't like seeing me with another woman. I guess she had that "if I can't have you no one will" mentality." Kody added taking Aurora's hand in his.

"Kody, you don't know how much I wanted to rip that little bitch to shreds when she started telling me how the two of you were going to get back together. I still feel sick to my stomach." Aurora said still sobbing.

Kody shook his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He hated seeing her like this. Especially since he had just realized that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Aurora, baby, I don't want you to let her bother you. All those TNA Knockouts…They're could never come close to being half as beautiful as you. I love you Aurora. You're the only woman for me. I want us to be together…Always." Kody whispered as he massaged her face with his hand.

Aurora smiled and wiped away her own tears before leaning in to give Kody a nice long kiss. He quickly took charge, pulling her on top of him. Aurora laughed as he rolled her over so that he was now pinning her down on the bed.

"Are you pinning me?" Aurora asked with a sly grin as she wiggled underneath her boyfriend's muscular frame.

"No, I think I'll make you tap out." Kody said with a smirk before licking his lips. Aurora laughed knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Kurt sat alone in the living room of his home. Karen had gone to bed hours ago and he was so deep in thought that he couldn't possibly go to bed. Over and over again he had played Stephanie's voice mail message.

She needed him? Angle couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Stephanie being in some sort distress and personally calling him for help. Why him? Wasn't Paul supposed to tend to Stephanie's every need? That is what husbands are supposed to do, isn't it?

Didn't Stephanie have any second thoughts about what she might be doing to her marriage by trying to involve herself with him? It was no secret that there was something brewing between them that under the right circumstance would explode, setting loose a torrent of passion.

Would it be terrible to quench that desire for her that he had been holding inside of him for years? No, he couldn't think about even the possibility of contacting her. Stephanie Levesque meant trouble because Kurt wasn't completely sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check when coming face to face with her. She knew that. Steph had always loved to test how far he could go before he let go.

It was something they had both enjoyed doing to each other. It couldn't go on anymore. Things had changed over the last twenty or so years. They had children who were in fact dating each other. Each having their own separate families that might very well one day come together by marriage. Kurt didn't know how he was going be able to look at Stephanie and only see her as the mother-in-law to his son.

Maybe it wouldn't ever come to that. Kody and Aurora had only been dating for about a month. How serious could a relationship get in just one month?

It was good to be back in his house. Karen had been able to forgive him and allow him access to their master bedroom again. Kurt didn't want to screw things up again. While it pained him to ignore the voice mail from Steph on his cell, he decided he was going to try.

"Okay Mr. Angle. Just sign on the dotted line and you will official be the newest member to the TNA roster." Dixie Carter announced sliding a copy of the open ended contract over to Kody who was seated at the conference table with Aurora.

He looked over at Aurora and smiled. This was it. He was finally signing with a wrestling company. This was something Kody had dreamed about doing since he was a little kid. He was going to be able to do what he loved while making loads of money.

Aurora smiled as she watched her boyfriend quickly sign his name. After handshakes with Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett, Kody and Aurora were back at AyyJay's beach house. The beach bash was already in full swing. Jones had invited pretty much all of the TNA roster as well as some other friends to the party and all the popular brands of alcohol. The music was blaring as Kody walked hand in hand with Aurora up to Jones who was dancing with two girls.

"I see you got the party started." Kody said leaning over to Jones.

"What?" Jones yelled pointing at his ear, the music was so loud that he couldn't hear Kody's voice even though he was standing right next to him.

Kody shook his head and smiled before he pointed over at the bar where the alcohol was being served. He looked at Aurora and raised his eyebrows, asking her if she wanted to drink. She smiled and nodded and they went over to the bar.

"Angle! Congrats on joining the company, man! It's going to kick ass working with you!" Daniels yelled over the music raising his plastic cup to Kody.

Kody gave a nod as he handed Aurora a cup of Smirnoff twist. She quickly started downing the drink. Kody saw this, and quickly pulled the cup away from her.

"Not so fast, babe, you're going to make yourself sick." He said in her ear.

"It tastes really good. It's raspberry flavored. Here taste."

Aurora proceeded to kiss Kody. So that he could get a taste of the raspberry taste. The guys had doctored the all ready flavored Smirnoff's putting all sorts of fruit punch juices into mix to make it even sweeter for the girls at the party.

"Your girlfriend likes to drink, huh Angle." Daniels pointed out as he watched Kody break the kiss, liking his lips.

"Don't we all." Angle said before grabbing his own cup from the outdoor bar and chugged the rest. He was obviously not keen on taking his own advice about pacing yourself when drinking alcohol.

"Tell me it isn't true that you're going to go work over at WWE too." Daniels yelled before downing his fourth cup.

"You better be careful what you say about that company. My Aurora here is Vince McMahon's grand daughter." Kody yelled back with a smile as he put his arm around Aurora's waist as she continued to drink.

"Yeah I know, I know. I just can't believe you'd go over there, man. It wouldn't be my style."

"Oh! Speaking of Styles, Jones!" Angle yelled changing the subject as he saw AyyJay walk up with a girl on each arm.

"You say that now Daniels, but Angle here's going to be a millionaire two times over when he's getting a big fat paycheck from both TNA and WWE." Jones said before looking over at each of the beautiful women he had with him.

"Would you fucking look at this guy, a girl on each arm." Kody announced to the guys.

"Yeah, this used to be you, Angle. You always had twice as many girls as I did." Jones replied watching both Kody and Aurora finish off their third cup.

"Ugh, there he is with her." Kayla said to Michelle, Christine, and Leslie. She had been watching Kody from afar since he had returned from the contract signing. Seeing him with Aurora, the way he never took his hands off of her made her want to throw up all the alcohol she had consumed.

"Kody looks brutally hot. I wish he was still single, I would so fuck him." Michelle commented as the four girls continued to eye him from a distance.

"Well I'm going to get him back." Kayla said taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know, Kayla. He looks like he really likes Aurora Levesque. He hasn't left her side since he got here." Christine said.

"That little bitch is lucky Kody hasn't left her alone! I don't want to go over there take her down!"

"Angle, what you say we play some beach volleyball? You're on my team." Jones yelled watching some of the guys play on his beach.

"Sounds good." Kody replied.

"I'm going to go play with the guys. You okay to sit?" He asked Aurora.

"Yeah, go ahead and play. I'm feeling a little light headed anyway." Aurora said wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead.

He and Aurora walked over to one of the patio tables. She helped him take off his shirt, running her hands down his chest once it was fully exposed; he smiled at her, his nose touching hers. He than gave her a nice passionate kiss.

"Oh my God! Why is he always kissing her? It's so disgusting! I don't know why he thinks she's so special! I'm ten times the woman she is!" Kayla yelled to her girlfriends over the loud music.

Aurora sat down in one of the patio chairs and watched her boyfriend run onto the beach where the guys had already set up the volleyball net. She began to run her hand through her hair, enjoying the nice sun that Florida had to offer. Aurora was completely oblivious to the fact that Kayla was coming up right behind her. Kayla pushed Aurora's chair forward causing her to fall on her face.

"You spoiled bitch! You have no business here! You will never have Kody!" Kayla screamed jumping on top of Aurora before she even had time to do anything but roll over onto her back. Aurora had been attacked from behind; she had no time to attempt to defend herself. Kayla punched and slapped Aurora's face before her hands grabbed Aurora's throat. She squeezed as hard as she could as she could. The guys just crowded around the two girls. They were all drunk, thinking it was a cat fight for their entertainment.

"Kayla, what the fuck!" Kody yelled pulling her off of Aurora, he tossed Kayla to the ground once he got her away from Aurora.

Poor Aurora lay on the ground coughing and gasping for air. Kody quickly picked her up off the ground and into his arms. The guys, now knowing that this was actually serious, restrained Kayla as she tried to go after Aurora again.

Aurora was still trying to catch her breath as Kody carried her inside the beach house and laid her on one of the couches.

"Are you okay? Jesus, what the hell happened?" Kody asked, he had not seen how what he assumed to be a fight between the girls broke out. He had turned around to see Kayla wailing on Aurora.

"She came out of no where." Aurora whispered in a raspy voice, holding her neck. Her face was a little swollen too. Kody hoped her beautiful face wasn't going to bruise up. That was all he needed, to take her home to her parents all banged up. Looking like that, Paul would think he did that to her.

"Let me get you some ice for your face."

Kody ran to the freezer, and quickly made her an ice pack. She winced as he gently applied it to the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said softly giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"She okay?" Jones asked entering the beach house via the sliding door.

"She's all banged up. Where's Kayla?" Kody asked getting up from the edge of the couch as he walked over to Jones.

"The guys are trying to get her to calm down outside. I think she had one two many." Jones replied watching Kody immediately go back outside.

"Kody!" Kayla exclaimed as she saw him walking toward her.

"You listen to me you psycho bitch, you ever come near me or Aurora again I'll fucking call the cops on you and have them haul you off to jail!" Kody said getting in Kayla's face.

"Kody?" Kayla whined, clearly getting upset as she held her hand out to touch him.

"No! Get a clue, Kayla. It's been over between us! You ran around on me with dozens of guys while we dated! I'm through with you!"

"No! Wait!" Kayla yelled trying to put her arms around Kody.

Suddenly, out of no where, Aurora tackled Kayla, knocking her off her feet. Kody's eyes widened in complete shock as his girlfriend began to beat the hell out of Kayla.

"You wanna beat me up?! You wanna jump me?! Huh? I'll kick your ass! You don't know who you're fucking with! Kody's mine!" Aurora screamed slamming Kayla's head into the wooden planks of the deck.

Kody pulled Aurora off of Kayla and restrained her in his arms as the guys helped Kayla to her feet. Aurora had given her a bloody nose and she was crying. Apparently, she had misjudged Aurora for being weak. She was forgetting that Aurora had McMahon in her.

"Jesus baby, you tackled her!" Kody said with somewhat of a chuckle as he hugged her. He had never seen this aggressive streak in Aurora before. He had to admit, it really turned him on.

"Kody…I don't feel so good." Aurora announced breaking their embrace. No sooner were those words out of her mouth, Aurora threw up on the deck.

All the guys were crowded around. They had watched all the action go down. Kody held Aurora's hair back as she continued to puke.

"What are you all looking at? Party's over!" Kody yelled.

"Yeah, Daniels, shut off the sound system. The party's done." Jones added walking onto the deck.

Thanks to Kayla, the party had quickly turned into what looked like a typical Jerry Springer episode. This party was supposed to be in celebration for Kody signing with TNA. It was on its way to being the best beach bash Orlando had seen in a long time until all hell broke loose.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"You know you didn't have to fly with me back to Connecticut. We could have taken separate flights." Aurora told Kody as she sat next to him in the private plane.

"I wanted to escort you back. I would like to drop you off at your Mom's house. I want to be there to explain to her how you got that nasty bruise on your face and the ones on your neck. I hate for her to think I did that to you. Or worse, I hate for your father to think that." Kurt replied taking Aurora's hand in his.

"I would never let them think that." Aurora said with a smile as she caressed his face with her other hand.

"Listen, my official televised debut in TNA is two weeks from yesterday. It would mean a lot if you could be there. I can arrange to get a front row ticket for you." Kody explained looking into Aurora's eyes.

"I'd love to see your first match. Where is that show?"

"It's in Pittsburgh, both Dixie and Jarrett agreed that having my TNA debut in my hometown would be a big draw."

"I can't wait. I'll be able to see you again before that, right?"

"Yeah that's the thing, TNA is sending me on a road tour with the rest of the guys. I'll just be doing promotions for my debut and autograph signings, that kind of stuff. I'm going to be on the road all next week up until Monday."

Aurora looked disappointed as she looked out the plane window. She was hoping she could spend more time with Kody after the ordeal at the beach house. The fun two days in Florida she had hoped for didn't exactly come to pass thanks to Kayla's jealousy and excessive use of alcohol.

"Hey, I'm going to call you every day. I promise." Kody said with a tone of sincerity.

Aurora looked back at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her and then gave he her a kiss. Aurora closed her eyes, placing her hands on his face as they kissed.

"I'm going to miss you…" Aurora whispered in between kisses.

"I'll miss you too baby." Kody replied pulling Aurora into his arms for a hug.

Aurora didn't know how she was going to deal without seeing Kody for two weeks. This past month, they had done all they could to be together even though Aurora's father it extremely difficult. What was she going to do for those two weeks? She knew she would have to deal with Cameron. The last time she had seen him was when she had left him standing by the side of the road.

"Are you going to behave?" Stephanie asked Paul as they sat on the couch watching TV. Stephanie had left the office early to be home in time for her daughter's arrival. She found it a little odd that Aurora was coming there instead of her apartment.

"Yeah, I'll try and be civil. He better not start any shit with me though." Paul said putting his arm around his wife. Steph looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Weren't you the one who kneed him in the crouch. Sounds like you started that one." Steph said looking back at the TV as she changed the channel.

"He deserved that. He told me that he loved Aurora." Paul was quick to reply back as if it was a clear justification for his actions.

"Oh my God, he told you he loved her. That's so terrible…" Steph said in a sarcastic way causing Paul to chuckle. He loved it when she laid on the sarcasm.

"She was gone for almost three days and I didn't get one phone call from her. Not one." Paul said changing the subject.

"Well it's kind of hard for her to call you when you took her cell phone." Steph said with a smile looking over at her husband who readjusted himself in the couch, obviously thinking about what he had done.

"So I over reacted. I was just trying to keep her safe. I'll give her the cell phone back when she gets here. Who knows, I may even politely greet little Lord Jockstrap when he shows up with her." Paul said with a laugh as he took the channel changer from Steph.

"You better not change that, I'm watching it." Steph said.

It was a little strange having Paul in the house again. It had been several months since the last time they had slept in the same bed let alone under the same roof. They were trying to take things slow, easing back into their old routines. Aurora would hopefully appreciate their efforts. After all, part of the reason Stephanie was so determined to try and mend her marriage to Paul was for their daughter.

"What time tomorrow do you think we can expect Kody?" Karen asked her husband as they sat at the kitchen table eating lunch together.

"Probably around six., he said he was driving back." Kurt said before taking a sip of his water.

"He better behaving himself with Aurora Levesque. That's all we need, her getting pregnant. Her parents would kill him." Karen said.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. He's well stocked up on condoms." Kurt muttered before picking up his fork.

Karen looked over at her husband, wondering how he knew if their son was careful about his sexual encounters. She knew Kody was sexually active, hell, she knew that when he was in high school. He always had girlfriends. She just hoped that he was smart about it and wouldn't get himself into trouble, especially when the girl was Aurora Levesque.

"You know, I was thinking. I should meet Aurora. Kody sure has been spending a lot of time with her, taking her with him to sign with TNA and all. I want to see what he sees in her. "

"She's really pretty. From what I understand she's has a very high intelligence too, like Kody, she got her bachelors in two years. How many people can say they did that?" Kurt said stabbing his food with the fork.

"Maybe if I can get to know the girl, I can come to accept the idea of my baby boy being with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's daughter."

There was that name. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Kurt wished that his wife never had brought her into the conversation. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to resist the overwhelming urge to call her back. He had promised his wife he wouldn't contact her. He didn't realize it was going to be that hard when he had made that promise. He also didn't count on Stephanie leaving him a voice mail. Her sweet sexy voice pleading for him to call her back was enough to make Kurt jump on a plane and go to her.

"Kurt? Did you hear a word I said?" Karen asked, giving her husband a nudge in the arm. Kurt looked over at her as if she had woke him up from a nap.

"I think it's a good idea, having Aurora over so we can get to know her." Kurt said, agreeing to what his wife was saying before he had spaced out.

"She probably hates me…" Paul muttered to his wife he watched her do her paperwork on her laptop.

"She doesn't hate you. You're her father. She probably just dislikes you immensely." Steph said with a chuckle as she typed on her laptop keyboard.

"I'm glad you find humor in my deteriorated relationship with my daughter. I don't understand it. I try and protect her. I do what is expected as a father. I love her." Paul said, beginning to go off on that same tangent Steph had heard the other day.

"Well if you want to start to regain her trust, I suggest you start being nice to Kody Angle. She really likes him. I think it would be a good idea if we invited both of them to stay the night here. Aurora mentioned to me that he was going to have to rent a car and drive back to Pittsburgh. We could let him stay the night and use the company jet to get home"

"Are you crazy? Allow him and Aurora to stay here with us? Do you know what could go on?" Paul said looking at his wife like she was crazy.

"Well it'd be better for them to be here where we can keep an eye on them than if they were over at Aurora's apartment." Steph replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess you're right. And you think offering for them to spend some time together here would help Aurora to start appreciating my position?"

"I think it's a start."

The jet black limo slowly pulled up to the Levesque's home. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for Kody and Aurora. Kody studied the exterior of Aurora's childhood home as she got out and took the small carry on bag from the driver. She had gone shopping and got some clothes for the two days they were there.

"Are you ready?" Aurora asked Kody who was still looking at the house. He nodded and smiled taking her hand with one hand and her carry on bag with the other. They walked up to the front door and Aurora rang the door bell.

"I guess…" Kody replied as he saw someone coming to the door.

"Aurora, hi honey, how was the trip?" Steph asked taking her daughter into her arms for a hug.

"It was okay, you should have seen Kody's friend AyyJay's beach house, it-"

Aurora stopped in mid sentence when she saw her father walk up to the front door next to her mother. She gave her father a scowl and took Kody's hand in hers again.

"Welcome back, honey. I really missed you. Look, I'm sorry I took your cell phone from you. I was out of line to do that. You're a grown woman." Paul said apologizing as he handed the cell phone back to his daughter.

"Aurora, what happened to your face?" Stephanie asked just noticing the bruises.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. An ex girlfriend of mine is one of the TNA Knockouts, well I guess she got a little jealous of Aurora and I and she attacked Aurora from behind. I just wanted to tell you guys what happen face to face so you wouldn't think it was anything thing else." Kody explained as Paul looked at him like he wasn't buying it.

"How do I know you didn't do this to my little girl?" Paul said getting up in Kody's face.

"If I did it to her, why would I bother showing up to tell you guys. I love Aurora, I would never hurt her." Kody said.

"She attacked you?" Steph said, still looking at the bruises on her daughter's face.

"Yeah but I got her back. She got a bloody nose and I think she's going to have a black eye too." Aurora said raising an eyebrow.

Paul looked over at his daughter. He didn't know if he wanted to believe their story, but what other choice did he have? He wanted to mend his relationship with his daughter. Paul was going to have to start picking his battles more carefully.

"Mr. Levesque, if you don't believe us, you can check it out on the internet. Wrestling covered the story. My friend AyyJay Jones called me and told me this morning that there was a leak about it." Kody explained. Steph looked over at her husband, giving him a look that was supposed to signal him to drop it.

"Well, I'm glad she's home." Paul said, stepping forward to give his daughter a hug. Aurora gave a weak smile and hugged her dad. It had been around a month since the last time she had hugged her father. The loving sense of acceptance was a welcomed change.

"Aurora, your dad and I were talking and we think it would be great if you and Kody stayed the night. You mentioned to me earlier today on the phone that Kody was going to have to drive back to Pittsburgh. We'd like to let him use the company jet to get back to Pittsburgh."

"Oh my God, Mom! That would be so great! We need one more night together before Kody goes on the road with TNA for two weeks." Aurora said with excitement as Paul looked a little uneasy.

"You won't be sleeping together, you know that, right? Kody can sleep in the guest room." Paul said taking Aurora's carry back from Kody.

"Yeah I don't know if I want to impose on you guys." Kody said look back at the awaiting limo.

"Kody, please, I want to spend more time with you." Aurora pleaded, whining like a spoiled little rich girl.

"Okay, if that's what will make you happy." Kody said with a smirk.

Aurora smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There won't be any of that either while you two are here. Your mother and I don't want to see that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Aurora look embarrassed at her father. Maybe her and Kody spending the night at her parent's mansion wasn't the best idea, but she wanted to be with him as much as possible.

After getting settled in, Aurora decided she was going to show Kody her childhood bedroom. Kody chuckled as he gazed at her many cheerleader pictures. There was Aurora, all decked out in her Cardinals' Cheerleader outfit, complete with red pompoms. It as a large room; very spacious with a walk in closet. Paul and Stephanie had certainly not spared any expense when it came to their daughter's wants. She plopped down on her queen sized bed which still had her childhood teddy bear sitting on top of the neatly made bed.

"Cute room…" Kody said with a smirk as he walked over to Aurora's bed. She sat up and scooted to the edge of her bed, meeting him.

"I can't believe Daddy agreed to letting you spend the night here."

"Well it is here, where he can keep an eye on us, you know he would never voluntarily let me stay over at your apartment." Kody replied as Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like us staying here is going to matter. They can't keep us from sleeping together." Aurora whispered, giving Kody little kisses on his lips.

"I don't know babe, maybe we shouldn't fool around tonight. Today was the first time your father has ever acted civil toward me, I really don't want to ruin that with him walking in on us." Kody said, putting his arms around Aurora's waist.

"Since when did you ever care about what my father thinks? You're Kody fucking Angle, remember? You don't take shit from anyone." Aurora said with a smile pulling Kody on to the bed, on top of her.

"That's true, but he is your father. I wouldn't mind having his respect if I can earn it." Kody said, using his forearms to lift himself up from on top of his girlfriend. She knew just how to push his buttons and make him want her.

"I don't know if that's going to happen. For some reason, because of who you family is, I don't think Dad will ever accept us being together." Aurora said looking into Kody's eyes.

"Well it doesn't' hurt to try. Pissing your father off just got me a knee in the crotch."

"I couldn't believe he did that. That's so unlike Dad. He's usually really sweet. He acts completely differently when he's worried I'm going to get hurt. I'm his little girl, after all." Aurora said rolling her eyes.

"That's why I think tonight, while we're staying at your parents' house, we stay in our own rooms." Kody declared, getting up from the bed and adjusting himself.

Aurora raised one eyebrow, she lay on her back, propping herself up with her elbows. She flashed him a cute smile, she obviously wasn't convinced that they shouldn't mess around in her parents' house.

"We're eating dinner you two." Stephanie said, popping her head in Aurora's room.

Kody and Aurora sat down next to each other right across from Stephanie and Paul. Kody felt more than a little awkward as everyone ate dinner in silence.

"The food's delicious Mrs. Levesque." Kody said to Steph, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you, Kody. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Paul looked up from his plate and over at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"So, you've signed with TNA, right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did. It's an open ended contract. I'm able to work for other wrestling companies or pursue any movie offers that come my way." Kody explained stabbing his food with his fork.

"I know what an open ended contract is." Paul snapped back, still staring at Kody.

Aurora looked over at her mother, her eyes pleading with her to do something to lighten the mood of the dinner conversation.

"I'm sure TNA made a nice signing bonus. You wouldn't believe what we're paying these days to sign big names."

"Yeah, they set me up pretty nice. I have some plans of what I'm going to do, some long term goals." Kody replied glancing over at Aurora who smiled back at him.

"Long term goals…What goals do you have? Not to break your neck about twenty times like your father?" Paul said beginning to laugh. Kody looked down at his plate, he obviously wanted to say something but he kept quiet, as Aurora put her hand on his.

"Paul…Can we please have a pleasant dinner?" Steph asked through gritted teeth. She didn't want him making a mess of things. It was the first time her husband, daughter, and herself had sat down for dinner together.

"What? I made a joke. I'm trying to be funny."

"It's not funny, Dad." Aurora said, looking over at Kody who looked like he was ready to go off on Paul.

"All right, I'm sorry. I'll change the subject. Cameron called looking for you, Aurora. He was worried after you left him at the restaurant." Paul said before taking a sip of his wine.

"I wish he would just leave me alone. Can't you tell him I want nothing to do with him, Dad?"

"I'm not going to say that to the son of my best friend. You're twenty-two years old. You aren't a married woman, your still in your youth. Who's to say you can't have more than one man courting you. Don't sell yourself short, sweetheart. Cameron is good people. He can give you everything you could ever want."

"And I can't?!" Kody yelled, breaking his silence from the other side of the table. He had tried to stay quiet but this really pissed him off.

"You know what, I think we all need to calm down. Paul, Aurora has just come back to spend the evening with us after we haven't seen her for a week. Can we please try to not start a fight?"

"It's not my fault the kid's a hot head. He's so paranoid about Aurora spending any time with another guy. What's the matter Kody? You think you might lose her to a better man?" Paul asked grinning looking at Kody's face.

"I don't worry about that…I just worry about Aurora's safety. If you knew any better, you would to." Kody muttered before getting up and walking out of the dining room.

"God damn you, Daddy!" Aurora said quickly pushing her chair back and getting up from the table. She ran after Kody who went upstairs.

"That's really great Paul. You say you want to patch things up with Aurora and then you pull this."

"Ah, let them go. One day she'll thank me for always thinking about what's best for her. I told you thinks sleepover thing was a bad idea."

"Kody?" Aurora called out as she walked into the guest room. Kody sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at the carpet floor. He didn't respond to her calling out his name.

"I'm so sorry about what Dad said. I don't know why he acts like a complete ass when he gets around you." Aurora whispered sitting down next to Kody on the bed.

"He hates me Aurora. Your father hates my guts. I will never have his respect. He wants you to be with that asshole, Cameron" Kody said blankly as he stared off into space.

"Screw Cameron, okay? I could careless about what my dad wants. I know what I want. I want you. Only you…" Aurora whispered, putting her hands on Kody's face and turning him to look at her.

"I love you Kody Angle. You're my knight in shinning armor who is always there for me."

Kody looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful sparkling blue as they filled with tears. Kody smiled, bringing his hand to her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears as they fell from her eye.

"I love you too. Don't worry; I won't let what your father thinks get in the way of us being together. I'll do whatever it takes to have you." Kody whispered back as Aurora brought her face close to his. Their noses rubbing together as Kody spoke.

There lips met, Aurora closed her eyes as she felt the warm rush of Kody's tongue passing over hers as they began to kiss. In one fluid motion, Kody pulled Aurora into his lap so that she was facing them. They continued to kiss as he held her tight in his arms, enjoying the fact that she was straddling him.

"Kody, I'm sorry about-" Stephanie stopped in mid sentence as she saw her daughter and Kody. They had immediately stopped kissing and Aurora had gotten to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Steph said looking quiet embarrassed after seeing her daughter sucking face.

"No it's fine, Mrs. Levesque. I really appreciate you letting me stay here tonight and saying I could use your company jet. I wasn't looking forward to the drive home tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Kody. You can call me Steph. Have you talked to your dad lately?" Stephanie asked walking further into the room as Aurora still stood by Kody, almost in shock that her mother had walked in on them.

"Yeah I just talked to him earlier today."

"Can you tell him again to give me a call? It's really important that I speak with him." Steph said looking down at Kody who was still seated on the bed.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell him. I think he's been kind of busy lately. He and my mom just started to patch things up. Things have been kind of strained between them." Kody explained.

"Well I should leave you guys alone. Aurora, if you want to sleep in Kody's room tonight, I'll cover for you." Steph whispered to her daughter.

Aurora smiled and nodded before watching her mother leave the room. Her mom was the best. As many short comings her father had, Stephanie made up for every one of them. She had always been the laid back parent; it was her father that pushed her.

Steph made her way back down stairs to see Paul sitting in front of the TV. He was obviously getting himself comfortable to watch television from the comfort of his lazy boy recliner.

"She better not be up there with him." Paul said looking over at his wife who grabbed a magazine and sat down on one of their couches.

"No, she went to her room. I told her that they had to sleep in separate rooms." Steph muttered, completely lying to her husband.

"Good…" Paul replied under his breath as he flicked through the channels with his remote.

Kurt was reconciling with his wife? This was all Stephanie could think of as she casually skimmed through the magazine. Had Kurt completely forgotten about her and what they had together? Surely he couldn't. She had called his cell and left him a message in her most needed voice. He couldn't resist calling her back, could he? What if he never even got the message? There was always a possibility Karen had deleted it. She was always jealous. Karen was jealous because she knew that Kurt always longed to be with the Billion Dollar Princess. Steph couldn't take the suspense of waiting for Kurt to call her back. She was going to have to go to him.

When was she going to be able to get away to see Kurt? Paul was now living with her again, she couldn't just take off. She was going to have to plan it out. Somehow, without Karen or Paul knowing, Stephanie was going to see Kurt.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Aurora lay sprawled out in her bed, her eyes still closed. She smiled before letting out a yawn. Last night was amazing as usual. Kody never disappointed, even when they were in her parents' house. Making love in her childhood house wasn't as easy as Aurora thought would have been. Keeping quiet had been Aurora's biggest problem.

She opened her eyes and saw she was alone in her bed. On the pillow next to her was a small sheet of paper. Slowly, Aurora sat up in bed and picked up the note.

_My Sleeping Beauty Aurora Rose,_

_You looked like an angel sleeping so sweetly that I didn't have the heart to wake you. It was great that we could spend last night together. I don't know how I'm going to get through two weeks without you. Thank your mom for the use of the jet, for me. I'll call you as soon as I can. _

_Love,_

_Kody _

Aurora smiled as she looked down at the note, reading it a second time. Even in written words, Kody came across as the perfect guy. It was almost as if he was too good to be true. She had never been in a relationship with a guy that looked and treated her the way he did. When she was with Kody, she could be herself. She wasn't just Paul and Stephanie Levesque's daughter, like all the other men in her life had seen her. Kody Angle knew that.

"Did you check on Aurora yet? Little lord jockstrap better have stayed in his own room." Paul told his wife as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"His name is Kody, Dad, and he already left." Aurora said walking into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to make the drive to the office.

"You look like you had a good night's rest." Steph commented to her daughter with a smile.

"I did. I felt very refreshed when I woke up this morning." Aurora replied, returning a smile at her mom.

"It's nice having you home, sweetie. It's like the old days." Paul pointed out. He was the only one still in his robe and slippers.

"Mom, can you drive me to my apartment so I can drive my car to the office?" Aurora asked, completely ignoring her father's comments as she looked over at her mother.

Steph nodded grabbing her briefcase from the countertop along with her metal on the go coffee mug. Aurora followed closely behind as they left the house.

"Have fun at the office…" Paul muttered taking a seat at the kitchen table with the newspaper and his coffee as his wife and daughter left.

"Thanks for picking me up." Kody said to his father as he got into the front passenger seat of his Escalade EXT. He had called Kurt before boarding the WWE jet so that his father could pick him up.

"No problem, how was Orlando?" Kurt replied putting the SUV into drive.

"Great, I'm a TNA superstar now. Hey, do you want me to drive? It would be easier since I'm just dropping you off on my way back to the apartment." Kody offered.

"No, I don't mind. This Escalade is nice. By the way, your mother wants you to come over for dinner tonight. We both want to hear all about your trip." Kurt explained as he watched Kody then put on his seatbelt.

"Dinner? Shit Dad, I'm kind of tired. I planed on crashing at my apartment for the night. I have to leave first thing tomorrow for two weeks of TNA promotions." Kody said looking out the window as his father drove his automobile away from the airport.

"Wow, two weeks long? Did you get any sign on benefits?" Kurt asked looking over at his son.

"Oh yeah, I got a nice sign on bonus." Kody told his father. He wore a smirk, wondering if his father had any idea how much money he received by signing with TNA.

"Well I hope you plan on putting that money away. You're going to want to start saving for your future. Starting and providing for a family doesn't come cheap. You want to be in a position where you can do that one day."

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that, Dad. I've got an idea for an investment." Kody replied as he began to play with his satellite radio, keeping his eyes away from his father's.

"What kind of investment? Stocks?" Kurt asked. He was obviously intrigued to know about his son's plans for the future.

"Yeah, I do have some stock options in the company, but I have some other ideas too."

"Well whatever you want to do, that's your choice. I'm just saying, you need to start saving. That's the only advice I can give." Kurt stated, driving his point home.

"I understand what you're saying, Dad."

Kurt wanted his son to understand the importance of preparing for his future. He knew full well that the wrestling business could take a toll on wrestler's physical health. Kurt Angle wished everything for Kody. He wanted him to have a successful career while at the same time a happy, health family. Putting money away was the best way to guarantee Kody Angle's long term success on both fronts: personal and professional.

"Nice tan, Aurora. Did you have fun in Orlando?" Declan asked as his cousin walked toward him down the hall of the office with her mother.

"I did, but I think the real question is, did you have fun at the office while I was away?" Aurora replied with a laugh.

"Oh yes, there were happy days to be had at the office." Declan proclaimed in somewhat of a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks for taking over the work load, Cus. I had a great time with Kody but it's good to be back."

Declan smiled at his little cousin and gave her a pat on the back before leaving her to enter her office that was just the way she had left it. Aurora smiled as she sat down at her desk. She was back.

While Aurora had never been a fan of going to work, she had to admit, it was nice being back at the office. She had spent many weekends as a child at WWE Headquarters. It was the only workplace she had ever known.

"Miss Levesque, Kody Angle is on line 3, I thought you'd want me to tell you before I put him through." The secretary said poking her head into Aurora's office.

Aurora smiled and quickly grabbed the office phone switching over to line 3. She licked her lips as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey sexy, I'm already missing you…" Aurora said in her best lustful voice.

"See, I knew if I told them that I was Kody Angle you would answer my call. You're Kody Angle's whore now, aren't you? It's true that you were in Orlando with him, isn't it? You left me standing there in front of the restaurant like a jerk off so you two could go off together. You're so fucking lucky I'm a forgiving man."

"Can't you get a fucking clue, Cameron? I want nothing to do with you!" Aurora screamed into the phone, leaning over her desk.

"Oh that hurts, baby. You know it doesn't matter what you want. This is about me. I'm never going to stop until you become my wife. I'm going to make Kody Angle sorry he ever touched you. You belong to me, Aurora." Cameron said with a forceful tone of voice causing Aurora's stomach to turn.

"The hell I do!" Aurora screamed before slamming the phone down on its receiver. She began to cry, bring her hands to her face as she felt her makeup begin to run.

"Aurora? Honey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked walking into her daughter's office with a stack of papers. She set it down on the desk and went to her daughter's side.

Aurora didn't answer back. All she could do was fall into her mother's arms and began to sob. She didn't even know how to go about explaining to her mother about Cameron Michaels. Both her parents thought he was a decent guy; the son of a trusted family friend. They didn't have any idea about how he treated her. She wished Kody was there. He knew what an ass Cameron was, and he could protect her.

"Aurora, what's the matter? Please tell me. Is it the paper work? You've been gone for a couple of days, it builds up." Steph explained, still hugging Aurora who continued to cry softly.

"That's not it Mom, it's not about work…" Aurora muttered.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and pulled away from her daughter's embrace. She looked Aurora directly in the eyes before she spoke again.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! God no!" Aurora snapped back getting up from her seat. She couldn't believe her mother's thought process. Didn't she trust her to be responsible? "I'm not pregnant. Look I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Fine, I just got off the phone with Dad and he wants you to eat dinner at home tonight. I think it will help cheer you up." Steph explained walking over to her daughter.

"Okay, can I just be alone? I have to get back on task and get all this shit done." Aurora said pointing over at her desk that was full of paper stacks.

"Alright, here we are, should I tell your mother that you're coming for dinner or what?" Kurt asked as the Escalade pulled up in front of the Angle home.

"I don't think so Dad. I'm going home, I need a hot shower and I promised Aurora I'd call her as soon as possible. Oh by the way, Stephanie Levesque says that you need to meet her somewhere. She said it was important."

Kody's last two sentences made Kurt stop, he was about to close Kody's driver side door. He looked surprised to hear about Stephanie from his son. As if the voice mail wasn't enough, Steph was now using his son to personally deliver her messages.

Kody took his father's place in the driver's seat of his Escalade as his father closed the door. Kurt held up his hand waving goodbye to his son as he backed out of the driveway.

"Well, is he coming to dinner?" Karen asked her husband the moment he came through the front door.

"No, he's really tired, honey. He just wants to get a hot shower and call his girlfriend. He looked good though, Florida definitely agrees with him. He had good color."

"He's not coming?! Kurt! I called Kyra and asked her to come too; I wanted it to be a family dinner!" Karen yelled, clearly upset.

"Karen please, I'm starting to get a headache. He has to leave tomorrow to go on a TNA promotional tour. He's busting his ass to forward his career. We can't really be upset with that."

"Oh yes, wrestling, that's all you seem to care about. Just forget the whole thing, I'm going to lay down upstairs."

Kurt sighed as he watched his wife ascend the staircase. He wanted to call after her but couldn't think of anything worth saying that was going to change her mood. Kurt decided that leaving her alone would be best. Maybe later, she would calm down.

"Hey baby, how was your day at the office?" Kody asked plopping on his bed as he held the phone to his ear.

"It was alright, I got your note. I miss you already. I wish I could be with you right now. My mom and dad want me to come over for dinner so that's where I'm headed."

"Yeah, my parents wanted me over for dinner too. I blew them off though, I wanted to check up on you. I miss you baby." Kody said with a smirk.

"I miss you too. I'm worried, Kody. Cameron called me at the office. He really scares me."

"What did he say? Did he threaten you? Do you want me to come and get you? I can tell Dixie that something came up."

"No, it's okay, Kody. It's not like that. I'll be fine. He just pissed me off, that's all. Hey I'll have to let you go. I'm pulling up to my parent's house." Aurora said driving up the Greenwich driveway.

"Okay, well I'll make sure I get ringside seat next to my parents for you. My debut is just around the corner. I love you."

"I love you too….bye." Aurora said before she flipped her phone closed and turned off her car engine. She stepped out of the car, her handbag under her arm. Stephanie was there to greet her at the front door.

"Hey honey, you're just in time, Dad's just putting the finishing touches on dinner." Steph said leading her daughter into the house.

"Dad's cooking? Is that a joke?" Aurora asked with a chuckle. In the past twenty-two years of her life, Aurora could count the number of times she had seen her father cook a meal on one hand. He wasn't great at it.

"It's not a joke Aurora, I've had a taste of the food and I think it tastes really good."

Aurora's eyes widened as she looked to her left. The voice was coming from the dining room. Cameron Michaels stood in the dining room. He had a smug look on his face. What was he doing there?

"Look at these two beautiful women. I can't believe you two are mother and daughter." Cameron commented in what Aurora knew was a put on voice. Was he serious? Did he actually think she was going to fall for his insincere compliments?

"Oh please Cameron, lying is very unbecoming." Steph said with a smile. She liked his manner, even though he was full of shit.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Cameron. I've wanted us to have dinner together for a while now." Paul confessed as he walked into the dining room and placed his right hand on Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron said nothing in return as he gave Aurora an evil smile. Observing her father thinking so highly of Cameron Michaels made Aurora feel sick. Did her father even have a clue about what kind of a man he was? Aurora wanted to make a run for it. How would she be able to have dinner with that snake while her own parents thought he was a real catch?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hey Cameron, how's your dad doing?" Paul asked making small talk at the head of the table.

"He's okay. He keeps himself busy with volunteering time at local wrestling training camps. He's been asking me when Aurora and I are going to go out on another date." Cameron commented, looking over at Aurora who gave him a scowl.

"Well Cameron, I think Aurora's already seeing Kody Angle. They seem pretty serious about each other." Stephanie replied taking a sip of her wine.

"Please, it's not like they're engaged. Aurora's twenty two years old. She needs to date different guys; give herself some opinions." Paul said, dismissing his wife's statement.

"You know, I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Levesque. Can I call you Paul?"

"Of course." Paul quickly answered back, obviously impressed by Cameron's use of manners. Aurora however wasn't fooled by the façade as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's a long drive back to San Antonia. I'm really not looking forward to it tonight." Cameron commented looking over at both Paul and Stephanie.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You can leave first thing in the morning. We've got plenty of room here." Paul answered back, giving Cameron the exact response he was waiting for.

"Oh cool, thanks Paul." Cameron said looking over at Aurora who got up from the table. She couldn't stand witnessing this bullshit anymore.

"Is she okay?" Cameron asked in a concerned tone of voice. "Maybe I should go after her. She probably needs someone to talk to."

"I don't think so, Cameron, I think-"

"No, no, you go ahead and comfort her Cameron. Maybe you can find out what's up." Paul suggested, this was the second time he had cut Steph off in mid sentence.

Cameron quickly rose from his chair. He left the dining room on the same path that he saw Aurora take. He quickened his pace, catching up to her as she too power walked down the long hallway heading toward the staircase.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Cameron whispered with intensity as he grabbed Aurora's arm and forced her against the wall. Aurora quickly tried to pull away from him but his grip on her arm was too powerful.

"Let me go, Cameron. I don't want anything to do with you." Aurora said, trying to stay calm as tears streamed down her face from the cruel treatment Cameron was giving her.

Cameron Michaels didn't like what he was hearing. He let Aurora know as he twisted her arm back causing her to whimper in pain. She was shaking her head, as she sobbed silently.

"Aurora…" Cameron whispered letting go over her sore arm. Still keeping her pinned against the wall, he began to run his hand through her soft brown hair. She jerked her head away from his touch. Being this close to him really sickened her.

The feeling of Cameron Michael's touch made Aurora's skin crawl. She had never been attracted to him but his recent treatment toward her only made her views of him go from dislike to loath. Cameron's views on how a woman should be treated were not at all what Aurora believed in. She did not want a man treating her like that, no matter who his parents were. Everything sweet and wonderful Kody was Cameron was the opposite. Why couldn't her father see that?

"Why won't you just accept that you're mine? Your family is the heart and soul of this company. I want in. That means I have to marry you now doesn't it? The things we do for status." Cameron whispered with a light chuckle.

"You'll never marry me. I'd rather die than let you have me." Aurora sneered trying to wriggle out of Cameron's advances as his hand began to grope her body.

"Well I guess you'll be slitting your wrists tonight because I'm going to come in the night. When you think you're safe in your snug little childhood bed and I'm going to do what I please with you. I will dominate you and there's nothing you or your jock boyfriend can do about it."

"The fuck I'm staying here tonight. I'm going home to my apartment and I'm going to call Kody and he'll pummel your ass. He's the only man that is fit to be my husband." Aurora shot back.

"We'll see about that." Cameron stated as he violently shoved Aurora against the wall once before briskly walking back down the hall the way him came.

"Is she okay?" Stephanie asked, she was trying to look down the hall for any sign of her daughter as Cameron approached them, fixing his shirt that had become a bit wrinkled.

"She's a little upset. I don't know why. I think it might be best if she said here tonight. I mean, I worry about her being alone. She needs to be around the people who love her most." Cameron explained looking back and forth between Paul and Steph.

"I think you're right Cameron. Thank you so much for caring about her." Paul replied giving Cameron a pat on the back.

"I'm going to go check on Aurora." Stephanie quickly responded beginning to enter the hall when Cameron called after her.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea Mrs. Levesque. Aurora told me that she wanted to be alone tonight. She doesn't want anyone to bother her. I think it' best if we respect her wishes." Cameron said as Paul nodded in agreement.

Stephanie stood still in the hallway. She was trying to decide what she thought was the best course of action. It was clear that Aurora was upset about something. Stephanie never had trouble figuring out when Aurora Rose wasn't happy. The question was, did she want to be consoled or was it something that she wanted to work out herself. Cameron seemed sure of Aurora's wishes to be alone for the night. That must be what her daughter wanted.

"I guess we can finish up dinner." Stephanie suggested walking back into the dinning room.

Kody groaned and rolled over in his bed. The sound of his cell phone ringing on his night stand awoke him from his slumber. The digital red numbers on his alarm clock read ten o'clock. He had put himself to bed right after talking to Aurora earlier that night. Slowly, he reached for his cell.

"Hello?" Kody said into his cell phone as he laid back down in bed.

"Hey dude, what's up? Are you celebrating big the night before the tour?" AyyJay "Styles" Jones asked.

"Dude, I'm sleeping. Do you know how early my flight is tomorrow?" Kody said with a yawn. He was sprawled across the king sized bed in only his briefs.

"Yeah my flight is pretty early tomorrow morning too. I just got home. A couple of my local friends threw a party for me. You know, naked girls, booze, the usual." AyyJay said with a laugh.

"I was getting some good sleep. Hey dude, listen, would you mind helping me on tour. There's something I want to look for when we go to New York. I'm going to need someone else's opinion on it."

"Yeah whatever man. I'm down with helping you. I'll let you go so you can get some sleep."

"All right, I'll catch ya later." Kody muttered before flipping his cell closed and tossing it on his nightstand. He turned back over onto his side. The phone call did not inhibit him from falling back asleep.

Tear stained her satin pillow as Aurora lifted her head. She had sought sanctuary in her childhood room, it was as far away from Cameron as she could get. She was so upset she didn't even leave her room to explain to both her mother and father what Cameron was up to. What was the use? Her father would never believe her. Paul thought Cameron Michaels was the son he never had. According to Paul he was perfect for his little girl: a complete gentleman. Aurora's stomach churned at the thought of her parents welcoming that asshole into their family with open arms.

"Hey Princess, are you okay? Do you want to be left alone for the night?" Paul asked his daughter as he quietly entered the room.

"No, I want to go back to my apartment, Dad. I don't want to stay here." Aurora said through her tears as her father quickly rushed to her side.

"What do you mean? This is your home. This is where you grew up. I don't know what's bothering you honey but I think you should stay here tonight. I'd be worried about you being all by yourself in that apartment." Paul explained as he gently brushed his daughter's hair away from her face.

Aurora's makeup was a mess. Just by looking at her face you could tell she had been crying for quite some time. Her mascara looked like two muddy rivers streaming down her face. At the mouth of those rivers were two swollen red eyes.

"Can I bring you something? A glass of warm milk? That always used to make you feel better. Remember? I used to bring you a glass of milk and we would read Sleeping Beauty together." Paul said reminiscing about Aurora's childhood and the time they had spent together in that very room. Fairytale bedtime stories, warm hugs, the feeling of being completely safe: these were all fragments that came to mind when Aurora thought of her childhood. Aurora wished she felt that secure now. Cameron's words were still lingering in her head.

"No Dad…I just want to go home…" Aurora muttered, looking away from her father and down at the carpet below her bed as she cried softly. She longed for her plush apartment. She knew there she would be free from Cameron's grasp. He could stay at the Levesque home, she just wasn't going to be there.

"You are home." Paul whispered before giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead. He then rose from his seated position on the side of her bed. He was satisfied with the conversation. Surly Aurora would feel better simply spending the night at home with her parents. She was going to be okay. Paul was able to put his mind at ease. He left the room, leaving Aurora alone once again.

Aurora gave a sigh. Her father wanted her to stay the night. It was the first time in years he had reminisced with her about her childhood. He was obviously trying his best to put their recent arguments behind them. She was going to have to stick the night out. Hopefully with her father there Cameron would stay in the guest room, away from her.

Aurora was able to find a nightshirt she had left at the house before moving out to her own apartment. She let it fall onto her bedspread as she slowly pulled her shirt off over her head. She struggled for a moment, trying her best not to mess up her hair. She was always very particular about her appearance. She wasn't prepared to see Cameron standing in her bedroom when she finally took her shirt off.

"Get out of here Cam-" Aurora yelled but was quickly cut off by Cameron's hand over her mouth. She quickly began to struggle, trying to get away from his grasp on her face and mouth.

"I told you I'd come for you tonight. It's time to taste your wears you little bitch." Cameron sneered pushing Aurora back onto her bed. Before Aurora was able to get away, Cameron got on top of her, pinning her down to the bed with his weight. Aurora tried with all her might to push him off her but he was too strong.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth. If you scream I swear on my mother I will snap you neck…You got that, bitch?" Cameron asked tightening his grip on Aurora's throat as he could hear her muffled screams.

"Get off of me…Please I don't want this…Stop…" Aurora cried in almost a raspy whisper as soon as Cameron took his hand away from her mouth and began to caress her body. His hands fondled her bra covered chest as he pulled her hair with his free hand, enjoying the pain he was inflicting on her.

"Tonight you're going to be my dirty slut. I'm going to use you and abuse you…." Cameron said with a demented laugh. He was clearly getting off on having control over Aurora. She was completely vulnerable to him as she laid pinned down under him.

"No…Stop…" Aurora cried as she felt him lick her cleavage and then her bare stomach.

Aurora's heart suddenly leaped as she heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. They were coming closer and Cameron knew it because he quickly jumped to his feet and threw Aurora's shirt at her.

"You got lucky…" He muttered before he quickly left the room. Aurora sobbed softly as she heard Cameron's voice. He was fabricating a lie, telling who ever he was speaking to that he was simply checking on her welfare. He had the concerned wannabe boyfriend routine down pat.

Aurora quickly got off the bed and put her shirt back on. She wasn't going to stay there for another minute. She felt dirty. Knowing that Cameron had touched and caressed her made her feel disgusting. She needed to get back to her apartment. The first thing she wanted to do was take a hot shower.

"Aurora? Where are you going? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked her daughter as she bolted out of her bedroom. Cameron was still standing in the hall with Steph as Aurora said nothing and continued to walk toward the stairs. She didn't want to stop and explain, she just wanted out of the situation.

"I told her that I wanted to take her back to Texas for a long weekend. You know to visit with my parents and all. I think she was upset by my forwardness. I'm sure she'll come around." Cameron reassured Stephanie as he lied about why Aurora was leaving so quickly and unexpectedly.

Stephanie didn't know if she believed Cameron's reasoning. She couldn't see how a simple invitation to San Antonio would cause Aurora to leave in such a huff. Something was going on that she wasn't aware of. Why couldn't Aurora come to her with whatever was bothering her? Steph always believed that her daughter and her had a close relationship. Stephanie had so much on her plate already. She was trying to coexist with her husband so she could maintain a home for Aurora. At the same time, Steph was still trying to contact Kurt in hopes of a secret rendezvous.

"I know something's wrong with Aurora….I just don't know what."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"That's it, Aurora. I'm leaving the tour to be with you. I've got a good mind to beat the hell out of that coward piece of shit Cameron!" Kody yelled into his cell phone as he walked next to AyyJay Jones outside of the arena in New York.

Aurora had waited to call Kody the next day. She did want to call him as soon as she got back to her apartment after what happened with Cameron but she remembered that he was gong to have to get up early the next morning.

"No, don't leave the tour. I'm fine. I don't want you sacrificing your new career because of me. Everything's going great, I don't want to be the reason things get screwed up." Aurora said into her cell as she sat in her office with a stack of papers hanging off the side of her desk.

"Fuck my wrestling career! I don't care about that Aurora. I care more about you being safe. It's my fault that happened to you last night. If I were there he would never had gotten his hands on you."

"Kody, I'm fine. You don't have to come here. Cameron went back to Texas. My mom told me this morning. Stay in the tour, make money. It will only be a couple of days before I come out for your debut."

"I know, God I miss you. If you say you're okay I won't leave to come see you. I swear if Cameron does one more thing to hurt you I'm coming after him. You tell your father that!" Kody exclaimed

"I love you Kody. I've felt like shit all morning, till now." Aurora gushed, her heart fluttering after hearing him get upset because of what Cameron had done.

"I love you too, babe. You know if you need me to cut the tour short, I'll be on the next flight to be with you." Kody explained as Jones rolled his eyes at Kody's loving words.

"Can you say pussy whipped?"

"Dude shut up." Kody snapped back at Jones.

"Okay sexy well I have to get back to work. My mom will be pissed if she catches me talking to you when I have work to do." Aurora said looking at her watch.

"Okay, I'll call you later then. Bye."

"Yeah, I got to go, bye." Aurora said quickly as she saw her mother walking toward her office room.

"Working hard?" Stephanie asked her, raising an eyebrow. She knew her daughter wasn't on task.

"Yeah…" Aurora quickly answered back, casually sliding her cell phone into her purse next to her chair.

"Can we please hold off on the phone calls to Kody till break time? I know you miss him but there's work that needs to be done here." Steph told her daughter as Aurora started up her computer.

"Sure Mom. Anything else?" Aurora asked blankly.

"What happened last night? Why did you rush out of the house?" Steph asked in a softer, more motherly tone of voice. She walked over to her daughter.

Aurora bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how she could even begin to tell her mother what a snake in the grass Cameron Michaels was. Aurora's mother was finally starting to let her have her independence. She was getting used to her dating Kody Angle. Would confessing about almost being raped make her mom take away her independence as a young woman? Would Stephanie begin to shelter her only child from all gentleman callers including Kody?

"I really don't want to talk about it, Mom." Aurora muttered not bothering to even look up at her mom who was standing right next to her.

"Why won't you talk to me? I love you, honey. Something's wrong, I know you. You can tell me. I'm here for you."

"Hey Steph, I need you to look over something really quick. It's important. We have to fax it right away." An office clerk said popping his head into Aurora's office.

Stephanie slowly looked away from her daughter and nodded her head at the employee. She whispered to her daughter that they would talk later and left the office. Aurora felt bad about not telling her mother. This was first situation in her life that she felt unable to tell her mom about a problem she was facing.

"Going down to 57th better not take too long. I have a date lined up for tonight; a real hottie that I would hate to make wait." AyyJay said while he put on his knee pads with Kody sitting next to him in the locker room.

"Don't worry about it. I just need a second pair of eyes. This isn't just a box of chocolates I'm picking out. It's important. Something I need to get help with from my best friend." Kody replied.

"Yeah that's true, dude. I'm there. I'll back you up. I've got to go warm up for my singles match. I'll catch you later." Jones said getting up from the bench.

"All right, later man." Kody said back as Jones walked out of the locker room leaving Kody alone in his street clothes.

Up until Kody's debut in the TNA ring, Kody was traveling with TNA doing autograph sessions and interviews. Everyone knew who he was: He was Kurt Angle's son. A second generation superstar; the son of the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling history. He knew all of his introductions. Kody Angle had a task at hand. He was going to have to live up to everything his famous father was. He was ready to take it on. Like Kurt Angle, Kody knew nothing other than winning and success. He excelled at everything he did and unlike his father, he was a straight A student in high school and college. Surely he could carry on the Angle family wrestling legacy.

"What the hell kind of shit was that last night?" Paul yelled entering his daughter's office well dressed in a business suit. "Do you know how rude it was for you to leave while we had Cameron as our guest last night? What's the matter with you? I raised you better!"

Aurora just sat at her desk, taking her father's rant with strides. She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked away from her father, trying to focus on the artwork on the office wall. She wanted to scream in his face about how stupid and blind he was. Cameron had tried to rape her last night and she was the one being screamed at for being disrespectful.

"Well! Say something! Don't just sit there!" Paul yelled awaiting a response from Aurora.

"Daddy…Please…" Aurora muttered as the first tear began to stream down her face.

"I should be the one saying please, Aurora! Cameron is a great guy and would be perfect for you but you're messing everything up! I want you to have a man to take care of you! Your mother and I aren't always going to be there!"

"But Dad-"

"Don't even think about bringing up Kody Angle! I don't' think he's right for you Aurora. His family doesn't have any character. Kurt Angle left WWE to jump ship to our competitor. Do you want to be associated with someone like that? Huh?!" Paul screamed as Aurora began to sob in her hands. She was not going to bring up Kody at all. Aurora was just about to tell her father what Cameron had done but he didn't want to hear it.

"Paul! Stop it!" Stephanie yelled taking her husband by the hand. She gave his hand a squeeze as he turned to face her.

"Paul, something's wrong with Aurora. She's not acting like herself. You have no right to scream at our only child. No wonder she doesn't want to talk to us. You fly off the handle." Steph whispered as Aurora continued to cry.

"If she didn't test me I wouldn't have to fly off the handle. I've had it up to here with her disrespect." Paul said through gritted teeth, gesturing with his hand above his head. Then, without saying another word, he walked out of the office room leaving Steph to comfort their daughter.

"He hates me! He cares more about Cameron than he does me!" Aurora cried as her mother took her into her arms for a hug.

"No, your dad loves you. He's just upset right now. In his mind, he thinks he's doing what's best for you. He wants you to be happy." Stephanie whispered, comforting her daughter like she did since Aurora was a little girl.

"But I am happy with Kody. I love him…We're real Mom! I am so in love with him." Aurora cried.

"Do you think he's that serious about you? I know you guys are dating but do you think Kody is committed to being with you as in a long term relationship?" Steph asked.

"I think he is."

"Dude, you just dropped a shit load of money on that. I hope this is the real deal." AyyJay said walking out of the store with Kody.

"It is." Kody answered back.

Kurt and Karen sat in their living room cuddling comfortably on the sofa watching a movie. They were getting along very well. Angle knew breaking all contact with Stephanie was what allowed him to focus on strengthening his relationship with Karen. Their marriage had been on thin ice the past couple of months, all because of Stephanie re-entering their life.

"I'm gonna take this." Kurt said grabbing his ringing cell phone. He got up and walked out of the living room toward the front of the house. It was when he reached the front room that he realized that the name of the contact calling was Stephanie.

"Hello?" Angle said answering the call. He didn't think it was a good idea to even talk to her but he didn't want to be an asshole and ignore her call.

"Kurt, it's Stephanie. I really miss you. I have to see you, Kurt. Don't you care about me anymore? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks now. I need you."

"Steph, I care about you. I'm not blowing you off. I just have a lot of shit on my plate. I'm trying to rebuild my marriage. Things are just starting to go well with Karen and I." Kurt whispered, keeping his eye on the hallway in case Karen was coming.

"Paul moved back in with me. We're trying to make things work too. I think it's best for Aurora. But Kurt, we can still see each other. What your wife and my husband doesn't know, won't hurt them. It will make us happy. We need this Kurt. I can't stop thinking about you. Please don't do this to me." Stephanie said.

Kurt couldn't believe what Stephanie was suggesting. She was openly inviting him to partake in adultery. He never imagined her being this blunt with him. Sure they had their moments every once in a while through the years. A few stolen moments of passion that really didn't lead to anywhere.

"Steph, come on. I'm not that kind of a man. What happened at my local gym and in the hospital when your father had the heart attack; that was a slip up. It was something that shouldn't have happened."

"So I mean nothing to you? I'm just a mistake?" Stephanie snapped back at him.

"No, that's not what I mean at all. Look-" Kurt cut off in mid sentence as he heard Karen walking toward the front room via the hallway.

"Look, my wife is coming, I have to go. Please Stephanie, don't call again. It will only cause problems in our marriages." Kurt whispered before ending the call.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" Karen asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, everything's fine, honey." Kurt replied with a smile.

Despite Aurora's family problems, the week apart from Kody went by quickly. Each day he called her. The phone call was the high point of both their day each and every day. Aurora let her mother in on her going to Pittsburgh for Kody's TNA wrestling debut. Stephanie made up a cleaver lie telling Paul that Aurora had taken two days off to go to the beach for some relaxation. He had bought it.

Aurora sat at ringside and watched the Impact! show unfold. Kody had talked to the production team to make sure Aurora wasn't put on camera. WWE officials taped TNA's shows to keep abreast on the competition. When it was time for the main event, the ring announcer made the introduction for Kody's opponent.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the main event. Making his way to the ring, From Los Angeles California, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, Josh Daniels!"

The Fallen Angel's son charismatically made his way down to the ring. It was easy to see the resemblance of the young man to his father. He did his father's signature taunt before the announcer spoke again.

"And his opponent: he is the son of the only Olympic gold medalist in professional wrestling history. He himself is a multi-time NCAA champion. From Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, weighing in at two hundred thirty seven pounds, Kody Angle!"

The crowd went crazy as the classic TNA Angle theme blared through arena as Kody Angle slowly strutted down the ramp with a smirk on his face as everyone in Impact! Zone chanted his name. Aurora smiled watching her man get in the ring and acknowledge the crowd.

The match was hot. Both men were nibble on their feet, evenly matched. Kody was able to dominate because of his weight as well as his technical ability. Toward the middle of the match, Daniels came back, taking Kody out his element with high flying, fast pace action like his father was famous for. The crowd was completely behind Kody, chanting "Let's go Angle! Let's go!" and clapping.

The crowds support helped as Kody quickly countered Daniels and got behind him, hands clasped, as he pulled him back for three German suplexes one after the other. The crowd went crazy as the last German suplex sent Daniels crashing to the mat almost folding him in half. Angle got to his feet; he was stalking Daniels after he pulled down his singlet straps. The crowd chanted "This is awesome!" as Josh pulled on the ropes, struggling to get to his feet. A perfectly executed Angle Slam took Daniels back to the mat. Kody went for the cover and got the win. His music played as he got up and raised his arms in victory. The camera panned on Kurt and Karen, and Kyra Angle who were sitting at ringside. All three Angles entered the ring hand hugged Kody. Kurt was crying has he hugged his only son and told him how proud he was of him. Aurora was watching from ringside, a smile across her face. She was happy to see the Angle family in the ring. How proud they were of Kody. It made her think of her own family.

"How did you like the show?" Kody asked Aurora after he took her into his arms.

"You were amazing. The whole show was great. It's different than WWE." Aurora said, her hand caressing Kody's face.

"Aurora, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Karen, Kody's mom." Karen said introducing herself to Aurora before her son had a chance to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hi, nice to meet you, the show was great." Aurora said politely looking at Kody's mother.

"Hi, I'm Kyra, Kody's older sister. I've heard a lot about you. You're so beautiful." Kyra said looking over Aurora who was till in Kody's arms.

"Nice to meet you, Kyra. You're so sweet. No wonder Kody has such great looks, everyone in his family is good looking. Good genes." Aurora commented changing her focus to Kody.

"Kody, let's go out to dinner and celebrate." Kurt offered.

"I actually had some plans. How about I stop by the house tomorrow morning before my flight at eleven?" Kody offered.

"Yeah, sure son, we'll see you then." Kurt quickly answered back motioning his wife and daughter to follow him. "Great match son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you later. Love you guys." Kody called out as his family left leaving him alone with Aurora.

"Maybe we should have gone to dinner with them." Aurora said.

"No, I want to show you something. Come with me." Kody replied taking his girlfriend by the hand. He led her out to the TNA ring. Aurora look around the empty arena, confused, wondering what Kody wanted to show her.

"Angle, fucking amazing match!" Jones yelled as he got made his way down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Thanks Jones, yours was pretty damn good too. We need to have a match."

"Oh yeah, how about a quick one right now, huh? Aurora can be the referee." AyyJay said as Aurora looked back and forth between the two guys.

"Bring it on…" Kody said right before Jones grabbed his arm and Irish whipped him into on of the counters. Angle pretended to hit his face on the side of the turn buckle.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with this damn thing?" Kody yelled holding his head like he was injured.

"Babe, are you okay?" Aurora asked approaching him.

"Rora, check the turnbuckle, I think there's sharp metal sticking out of it. Shit!" Kody said wincing.

Aurora walked over to the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw a black velvet box sitting behind the middle turn buckle on the wire connecting the turnbuckle to the ring post. She picked up the box and turned around to see Kody kneeling behind her. AyyJay Jones had left the ring.

"Oh my God!" Aurora exclaimed when she opened the small box and found a huge diamond ring.

"Look, I know that we've only been dating for barely a month. But it's been the best month of my life. Your dad keeps saying that you aren't mine because we aren't married. I want us to be official. I want everyone to know that I'm completely devoted to you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life. I want you to be the mother of my children. If you'll have me….Aurora Rose Levesque, would you be my wife?" Kody asked looking up at Aurora who had started crying.

"Yes…Yes!" Aurora said through her tears as Kody stood up and kissed her.

"It's so beautiful." Aurora cried as Kody took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"You can take it into Tiffany's if it needs to be sized." Kody said watching Aurora admire the way it looked on her hand.

"It's a perfect fit…" Aurora replied with a smile, tears till streaming down her face. Kody smiled back and then kissed her. AyyJay Jones smiled at the top of the ramp watching Kody and Aurora make out in the ring. Aurora's huge diamond ring shimmered reflecting the arena lights.

"We shouldn't tell anyone about our engagement. We can figure out when we'll have the wedding. When the time is right we'll tell our parents. If worst comes to worse, we'll elope." Kody whispered after they broke their kiss.

"I am so happy Kody. I love you so much. I can't wait to become Aurora Angle."

"There is one other surprise. I put a down payment on that house here in Pittsburgh that you loved. I used part of my signing bonus. It's going to be ours."

"Oh my God! Kody! Oh baby, that's so expensive." Aurora said beginning to give Kody kiss after kiss.

"Yeah I know, but we're going to need a house. I want you to have everything you want. You deserve nothing less. Think of the house as an engagement present. We have to go sign the deed to the house next month. You're name's going to be on it too. We'll share everything, fifty/fifty." Kody said, now holding Aurora in his arms. Her legs were around his torso while she caressed his smooth face.

It was a dream come true, Aurora was proposed to by the man she was in love with. Her mother's question of Kody's sincerity was answered by him asking her to marry him. He wanted to share his last name with her. Kody Angle had decided that Aurora was the only woman for him. Her father was going to be pissed. Being married to an Angle was not what he wanted for his little girl. Why couldn't he just accept that she was happy? One thing was for sure, Aurora was going to marry Kody Angle with our without her father's blessing.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"I love you." Aurora whispered as she ran her fingers along Kody's smooth jaw line. It was seven in the morning. They had spent the night together at Kody's apartment. He had already set the ball rolling by putting his bachelor pad on the market.

Kody wouldn't have believed that the sex could get any better, but it did. Their love making reached new heights now that they were officially committed to one another. Aurora couldn't stop admiring her new engagement ring as she cuddled with her fiancé. She didn't want to take off it off her finger when she got home to Connecticut. She felt like telling everyone who would listen that she marrying the man of her dreams. Just like her mother, she had fallen in love with someone who shared a passion for the business.

"I love you too." Kody muttered before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Kody Angle…Aurora Angle. Aurora L. Angle. Aurora Levesque-Angle." Aurora said aloud. The married names rolled off her tongue well. She hadn't fully decided which name she was going to choose to go by. She was leaning toward the simple "Aurora Angle".

"I think we need to get going. My parents are expecting me before I fly out. Do you want to come to breakfast with me at my parents' house?" Kody asked, running his hands through Aurora's hair.

"I can't, my mom made arrangements for me to fly on our company jet home. The sooner I get back to Greenwich the better. I don't want my dad finding out I came to your debut." Aurora replied, caressing Kody's face.

"Okay, well at least take a hot shower with me. It's going to be another week before I see you. TNA wants me to promote myself and the company as much as I can these first couple of weeks after my debut. They're paying me five hundred thousand for each event I show up at. It's good money for us."

"We're going to need a nest egg after you buy that huge house. I still can't believe you bought that for me. It was the most beautiful I had ever seen."

"It is beautiful. We're going to need money to pay for a wedding. I don't think you're dad will be paying for one let alone contributing." Kody said getting up from the bed.

"It would be a dream come true if Daddy accepted us but I doubt it's going to happen. And that's okay, we can deal with it. I'm just happy we're together and that were getting married."

"I am too babe." Kody whispered before pulling her up off the bed and into a hug for a kiss.

"Kody, where's Aurora? Why didn't you bring her over to have breakfast with us?" Karen asked handing her son a plate of food.

"She had to go back to Connecticut. Her mom arranged for her to fly back in their jet. A limo picked her up from my apartment." Kody explained grabbing the fork from the plate.

"She's really pretty and seems very nice. Are you serious about this one, Kody?" Kyra asked before taking a bite of food. The whole Angle family sat around the breakfast table.

"Yeah I am. She's the one." Kody quickly replied.

"She looks just like her mother. I didn't see any of Paul Levesque in her face." Karen pointed out.

"Aurora had her dad's nose but got it fixed when she was sixteen. She told me about it." Kody said with a chuckle remembering when Aurora had shared that with her on their first date.

"She's a cute girl." Kurt said adding in his two cents.

Aurora stepped out of the limo. After a short jet flight back to Connecticut, she was standing outside of her apartment. She had talked to her mother on the jet home and Stephanie had given her the rest of the day off. She took the elevator to her floor and stopped at her apartment door, fumbling with her keys. She paused for a moment and looked in each direction. She swore she heard someone coming. She applied the key to the lock and turned it. As soon as she opened the door she was pushed into her apartment.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Cameron yelled slamming the door close and locking it. He had pushed Aurora with such force she had fallen to the floor.

"Get away from me! I swear to God you come near me and I'll call the cops! Get out!" Aurora yelled getting up from the ground as Cameron moved forward.

"You were with that prick Kody Angle, weren't you? I heard through the grapevine someone saw you at the TNA Impact! show. Your dad told me you were at the beach, you little lieing whore!" Cameron yelled as Aurora started backing up slowly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was terrified. He looked like he wanted to hurt her.

"Yes, I was with Kody. He debuted last night in TNA. After the show he asked me to marry him. I said yes. You need to stay the hell away from me. I'm in love and marrying Kody. I would never ever be with you." Aurora sneered holding her left hand up so that Cameron could see the huge diamond ring on her finger. While she was afraid of his temper, she wasn't going to be talked down to.

"You little slut!" Cameron yelled as he slapped Aurora hard across the face. She faltered back from the force of him slapping her. Her eyes were full of anger as she turned to look at him. She returned a slap as hard as she could across his face.

Cameron was speechless, he touched face, feeling the red mark of Aurora's hand. His eyes were still focused on her. The look in his eyes made Aurora start to slowly back away but it was too late. Cameron swung at her, hitting her in her face. She fell hard to the carpet floor of her living room. She started moaning trying to crawl to the cordless phone dock on the coffee table. Cameron saw what she was trying to do and he grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her away from the coffee table. Aurora screamed for him to stop. He flung her against the wall causing her to hit her head.

"Please, stop it! Cameron, please! You're hurting me!" Aurora pled; she used her right arm to shield her face a she struggled to get to her feet. Her face was already starting to swell from the hard punch.

"You think you can get away with hitting me? Huh, you stupid bitch?!" Cameron yelled he pushed her arm way from her face and threw another punch that hit the other side of her head, knocking her off her feet again. A smile formed on his face as he heard Aurora moaning in pain. She was crying, she slowly got on her hands and knees, crawling, this time to her apartment door. Michaels used his foot to push her to the floor again. He then used the same foot to turn her over on her back.

"I should fucking kill you right now. All the shit you fucking put me through…" Cameron muttered, he was pinning her down. His hands at her throat as he squeezed with all his might. Aurora's face was red, her eyes wide, almost popping out of her head, as she gasped for air. Her legs kicking, arms grabbing onto his muscular arms as Cameron gritted his teeth keeping the pressure applied to her windpipe. Aurora's beautiful blue eyes began to water as her face started turning blue. Right when she was about to lose consciousness, Michaels released his grip on her throat. Immediately, Aurora began to cough and gag, her body sucking in much need air as she convulsed on the floor.

After several gasps and coughs, Aurora began to sob, her face was starting to really swell. Cameron stood over, proud of his actions. He touched his hand to his sore face again, reminding himself that she had raised her hand to him. He bent down again.

"You will be my wife. You're going to be obedient to me. If you refuse, I'll kill you for real next time and I won't stop there. I rape and kill your mother and I'll put a bullet in your father's fucking brain. You better not tell your daddy I did to you! I will have what's coming to me." Cameron whispered after taking a handful of Aurora's hair in his fist. He pulled hard causing Aurora to sob in pain.

"My version of the story will be better than yours. I want you to take this time to reflect on what a naughty little girl you've been, Princess." He whispered before slamming her head a final time on the hardwood floor of the hallway causing a sickening thud. He got to his feet and fixed his pressed suit, then his hair. He looked down and spit on Aurora as she curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

As if Cameron didn't do enough bodily harm to the young woman, he gave her back a swift kick as he walked by her toward the door. He said not another word as he walked out of the apartment, leaving Aurora Rose in a small puddle of blood, crying.

"Where's Aurora? She wasn't in her office." Paul said to his wife walking into her office. Stephanie looked up from her computer, her husband walked up to her, awaiting an answer.

"I gave her the day off. Since she's been acting strange, I thought a day or two off would do her some good." Steph told Paul as he smiled at her, brushing her hair way from her face.

"Why don't you call it quits for lunch? We'll go out and get something to eat together." Paul offered scratching his beard with his hand.

"Okay, just give me a minute to wrap this up." Steph said pointing at her computer screen.

"Paul! Something happened! It's Aurora" Cameron said in a loud voice entering Stephanie's office. His sudden outburst caused Stephanie to jump.

"What? What happen? What's wrong with Aurora?" Paul asked, walking up to Cameron. He was worried about his only baby girl.

"I went over to her apartment with flowers to try and smooth things over after what happen that night at your house. Her face was all bruised up. She was crying in my arms telling me how Kody Angle beat her when she said she wanted to stop seeing him." Cameron told Paul, his voice sounding convincing.

"That mother fucker!" Paul yelled slamming his fist into the office wall as Steph stood up and grabbed her purse from inside her desk.

"Please Paul, give me the okay to retaliate. I want to make that bastard pay for raising his hand to Aurora!" Cameron said placing his hand on Paul's back.

"Cameron, what happened to her right hand?" Stephanie asked before she was about to leave to go check on her daughter.

"Oh, I bruised it. One two many punches on the punching bag I guess. My dad has been trying to get me to stop." Cameron replied after looking at his red hand

"Paul, you have to let me go after him." Cameron said again, he had put the subject back on Kody.

Paul shook with fury. He had seen this coming. What else could he have done to try and protect his child from Kody Angle? He knew the boy was no good for her. Why couldn't she have listened to him? Why did she have to hate him when all he wanted to do was keep her safe? It was too late now. Kody had taken Aurora's love and used it to hurt her. He and Stephanie were going to have to pick up the pieces of Aurora's heart that young Angle had tarnished and destroyed.

"I think we should talk to Aurora first. Then we can get the details and file a police report." Stephanie replied looking back and forth between her husband and Cameron Michaels.

"Oh come on that's bullshit! We need to act now! If we let him get away with this what is that saying?! That he can put his hands on your daughter?!" Cameron screamed, only making Paul more angry as he fumed, thinking about his little girl's beautiful face and body bruised up because of Kody Angle.

"Do what you think needs to be done with him…" Paul muttered as Stephanie's eyes widened. Cameron nodded and quickly left the office, he smiled evilly, as he left WWE Headquarters.

Things were going perfectly for him. Kody Angle was going to be completely erased from the picture. Paul Levesque would never suspect him. He had it out for Kody ever since the first day he laid eyes on him and knew he was an Angle. He would take one of his friends with him and finish his plan. The fate of his future of being at the top of the company depended on it.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Aurora, it's Mom and Dad!" Paul yelled as he continued to bang on her apartment door. Stephanie stood next to her husband in the hallway. Right after Cameron left headquarters they rushed over to their daughter's apartment. They were worried about her.

"Aurora, please open the door. It's Mom. We're worried about you." Stephanie said placing her hand on the door. A minute later she felt the door unlock. It slowly opened. Aurora stood in the doorway. Her left eye was swollen shut, both sides of her face were black and blue. Steph gasped at the sight of her child, Aurora started crying after seeing her mother's reaction.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?" Stephanie cried taking Aurora into her arms for a hug. As sad and upset as Stephanie was, Paul was angry. He quickly ushered his wife and daughter further into the apartment. He closed the door and walked into the living room where Steph was sitting on the couch comforting Aurora.

"That little prick, Kody Angle! I'm going to make his father wish he never squirted his little ass out! Don't you worry, Aurora, Cameron's going to take care of that asshole!" Paul yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora muttered through her tears. "I love Kody. He didn't do this to me…."

"Cameron told us that he came to see you and you told him about what Kody did to you. Sweetheart, you don't have to protect Kody." Stephanie whispered.

"Kody never hit me! It was that asshole Cameron Michaels! Cameron tried to rape me the night you were going to let him sleep over at the house! He just wants to marry me to get a leg up in the company! Kody and I are in love! He asked me to marry him!" Aurora cried out holding up her hand with the big beautiful diamond ring on it.

"Oh Jesus…Aurora, honey, why didn't you tell us about Cameron earlier?" Steph asked, her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe Cameron tried to rape her and did that to her beautiful face.

"You and Dad thought he was a great guy. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you what an evil person he was." Aurora whispered looking down at her engagement ring on her finger.

"Aurora, you're my little girl; the light of my life. You will always come first. I can't believe it was Cameron! To think he had the audacity to attempt to rape you, beat you, and then try and pin it on Kody Angle." Paul muttered.

"Oh God, what is Cameron going to do to Kody? Paul you told him to go ahead with it!" Steph said causing Aurora to look over at her and then at her father.

"What is she talking about, Dad?"

"Cameron's going to ambush Kody with a friend. I guess I told Cameron to go ahead with it. I believed Cameron's lie. You should call Kody and warn him." Paul muttered, his eyes diverting from his daughter. He now knew that the news was going to disturb his daughter.

"How could you do that?! How could you do that to Kody and me?! We just got engaged yesterday! I went to his debut match! He proposed to me right in the middle of the TNA ring. It was the happiest moment of my life! Why are always hell bent on ruining my life?" Aurora screamed through tears getting up from the couch and storming out of the living room. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door closed.

"Jesus…" Paul muttered holding his head in his hand. The last thing that he ever wanted to do was hurt his daughter. He had spent her whole life trying to protect her. He wanted everything for her: a successful career, a husband who would love her, children. Never did he think that he would inadvertently get in the way of her being happy. This was entirely his fault. He had let his hatred for Kurt Angle cloud his perception of Kody. He had actually treated the man who abused his daughter like a son.

"I was so wrong, Stephanie. I'm such an asshole.." Paul muttered thinking about the past week and how Aurora had been acting distant. He remembered yelling at her for being rude to Cameron. He could only imagine how hurt Aurora felt when her own father was siding with the man who had tortured her. What kind of a father was he?

"You didn't know, Paul. You thought you were doing what was best for Aurora. That's all you can do." Stephanie said placing her hand on her husband's back.

"So when's this wedding taking place?" AyyJay asked Kody as the gathered their gear from the locker room of the Continental Airlines Arena in New Jersey.

"We don't know yet. We still have to tell our parents about it. Her dad will probably have a fit and refuse to go to the wedding. That guy really hates me, even when I tried to show him respect." Kody said zipping up his blue duffel bag.

"Fuck him, if he's too much of an asshole to except his daughter's fiancé than it's not worth getting his approval." Jones said zipping his bag.

"Yeah I know, but I can really tell that Aurora would love her dad to give her away. All girls dream of their fathers walking them down the aisle."

"Well so much for tradition."

"Yeah…Speaking of my future bride, I've got to call her when I get back to the hotel. I think I need to get a new cell battery, it keeps dieing and it won't charge right."

"Yeah those batteries don't last forever. You should be able to pick one up for around fifty bucks. It's not a big deal."

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you be my best man if Aurora and I do decide to have a wedding?" Angle asked as he and Jones walked out of the locker room carrying their duffle bags.

"Of course, you know I'd be honored. We've been friends since we were both in diapers. Hey, hold up, I forgot my supplements. I'll meet you outside." AyyJay said starting to walk back to the locker room.

Kody walked out of the arena. The crisp night air felt great on his face after a house show. While the tag team match Kody participated in wasn't that grueling, but it did get him hot and sweaty. The hot shower only washed the sweat from his body but did nothing to cool him off.

"Hey fuck face. You should have seen the number I did on your so called fiancée." Cameron said walking up to Kody. Behind him was another guy who looked to be his age as well. In the guy's hand was a lead pipe.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kody said approaching Cameron who had an evil smirk on his face.

"I bashed that bitch's brains in. You should have seen her cowering against the wall, begging me not to hit her. She was pathetic." Cameron said looking right into Kody's eyes.

"You mother fucker!" Kody yelled punching Cameron with such force that he knocked Cameron off his feet. Angle didn't stop there, he bent down, grabbing old of Cameron's shirt and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"You think you're a big man, hitting a woman? My woman! You're not so tough now are you? You fucking scumbag! I'll fucking kill you!" Kody yelled as he started kicking Cameron over and over again in his stomach. Kody had lost it, all common decency as a gentleman completely went out the window as he started wailing on Cameron with everything he had.

"What the hell are you standing there for help me!" Cameron yelled at his pack up as he tried to defend himself from Kody's assault. The other guy smacked Kody's back with the lead pipe causing him to fall.

"Fucking jock…" Cameron muttered as his friend helped him to his feet. Cameron wiped blood from his mouth and then spit on Kody who was starting to get to his feet. He took the lead pipe from his friend and cracked it across the back of Kody's head making him fall again to the ground; Kody's face in the gravel of the parking lot. Kody winced when Cameron kicked him in his ribs as hard as he could.

"You should have heard her crying as I beat her." Cameron said with a snicker before he started mocking Aurora, doing his best to imitate her crying.

Kody's anger was flaring. Cameron taunting and baiting him with his degrading comments about Aurora only further kicked in his adrenaline. Without warning, Kody got to his feet and charged Cameron knocking him down onto the street. He was so quick thanks to his amateur background that Michaels didn't even know what hit him. Cameron's backup had to weigh in again, kicking Kody right in the groin while he pummeled Cameron. He moaned quickly rolling off of Michaels, grabbing his crouch.

"Do you believe the balls on this fucking guy? Just won't stay down. Too bad he's going to be known as the wrestler who beat up Paul and Stephanie Levesque's little girl. I've got Paul Levesque in the palm of my hand." Cameron said, he wiped away more blood from his face, Kody was a heavy hitter. Watching his friend kicked Angle in the ribs over and over again put a smile on his face as he soon joined in.

"What the fuck?" AyyJay yelled as soon as he came out of the arena and saw what was happening to his best friend. As Jones charged Cameron and his accomplice, the two guys took off dropping the lead pipe that Cameron had threw down on Kody's limp body.

"You okay man? Daniels, call 911!" Jones shouted out to his other friend Josh Daniels who had just came out of the building hearing the commotion. Kody couldn't speak; he held his torso, his eyes watering. Blood trickled from his mouth as he lie on the hard cold pavement.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Kody, would you stop? You can't get out of the bed. You have four cracked rips and a concussion. The hospital is keeping you admitted for the night." Karen told her son as he tried to get out of the hospital bed.

Kurt and Karen Angle were on the first flight out to New Jersey when the found out that their son had been injured. Karen had arrived in tears but quickly became angry because Kody was hell bent on leaving the hospital to go after Cameron.

"Kurt, will you please tell your son that he needs to rest. He's in no shape to leave the hospital." Karen said, asking her husband to weigh in.

"Son, your mother's right. You need to rest up. That's the only way your rips are going to heal. You just signed with TNA, you need to rest up and get back out there." Kurt told his son as he stood with his wife at the side of the hospital bed.

"Oh my God, Kody!" Aurora cried as she ran to the hospital bed, pushing past Kurt and Karen. Kody winced as she leaned into him showering his face with kisses. Both Kurt and Karen were shocked as they saw both Stephanie and Paul walk in to the hospital room. They had traveled to New Jersey with their daughter. She had been beside herself ever since AyyJay Jones called her with the news.

"Jesus baby, did that bastard do that to you?" Kody muttered, trying to keep his voice soft for fear of the overwhelming pain in his chest.

"It doesn't matter now, Kody. We're together now, baby….We're gonna get married and live happily ever after." Aurora said, holding Kody's face with both hands.

Karen and Kurt looked at each other when they noticed the huge diamond ring on Aurora's left hand. Why was this the first time they were hearing of Kody and Aurora's engagement?

"I need to get out of here. I swear to you, Aurora, I'm going to make that asshole pay for what he did to us." Kody whispered has he held his chest he let out a painful moan. Each breath of air he inhaled and exhaled was excruciatingly painful.

"Kody, are you okay? Oh baby." Aurora said, beginning to cry again. Her left eye was less swollen then yesterday. It was actually open now but it was badly bruised. Kody brought his hand to her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Kody…When were you going to tell us that you proposed to Aurora?" Karen asked her son watching him and Aurora continue to kiss.

"We didn't know about it either till yesterday. I'm very sorry for all this. Cameron Michaels is a troubled young guy. We plan on pressing charges." Stephanie said quietly to both Kurt and Karen.

"I guess that means you owe my son an apology. You were convinced that my son was going to be the corruption of your only little girl and look who it was that abused her…your best friend's son." Kurt said getting in Paul's face. Levesque was quiet. What could he say? Kurt was speaking the truth. Paul was speechless as he looked over at Aurora who was crying on Kody's shoulder as he tried to comfort her as best he could with his limited flexibility without discomfort.

The scene reminded Paul of him and Stephanie. The first time he tore his quadriceps, Stephanie almost went off the deep end. She stayed right by his side for the surgery and rehab. He had gone through tearing a quad twice but it was the first time that stuck out in his mind. It wasn't till this moment that Paul realized how much his daughter loved Kody Angle. She looked just like her mother. Her mascara ran down her face as she sat on the side of the hospital bed, trying to be as close to Kody as possible. It had to be real and true love.

"Rora, baby, please stop crying. I'm going to be okay. I'll deal with Cameron tomorrow after I get out of here." Kody muttered using his thumb to wipe away her tears as he held her face in his hands.

"No Kody, you can't…You're hurt." Aurora cried.

"That won't be necessary, Kody. I'm having that miserable little prick arrested. I already set the ball rolling by calling the little asswipe asking him to come see me later today. I'll have the cops there waiting for him. Aurora already gave sworn testimony to have him arrested for abuse." Paul said watching Aurora continue to cry.

"I think we should have just put a warrant out of his arrest. I just want that asshole in jail." Stephanie said approaching the hospital bed where Aurora was sitting. She began to run her hands through her daughter's hair.

"This is personal. He disrespected my daughter in every way imaginable. I'm going to have a few things to say to him." Paul answered back.

"Yeah, if it was my daughter, Kyra, I'd be splitting that kid's head open." Kurt said to Paul with a nod. "I'm gonna go get some air outside."

Stephanie turned her head and watched Kurt leave the hospital room. Going with Aurora to visit Kody in the hospital provided Steph with being able to see Kurt. The last time she saw him face to face was when her father was in the hospital. It seemed so long ago.

"Aurora, I'm going to go downstairs to the cafeteria for some coffee. Do you want me to bring you up something?" Steph asked her daughter.

"No, I'm fine." Aurora muttered taking the tissue her father offered to her. Stephanie then left the room and went straight for the elevator. Once on the ground floor, she left the building via the automatic sliding glass doors.

"Hi Kurt…" Steph said softly as she approached him. Kurt was standing in a small alcove of the hospital building.

"Hi Steph…" Angle muttered, his eyes casting over her body as she walked up to him. She was getting a little too close for Kurt's liking. He felt himself breath in the very perfume that used to drive him crazy all those years ago when they worked together. His pulse raced as he felt her hand on his clothed chest.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me in my hotel room later on tonight? It's room 212 at the Marriot. Paul is going back to Connecticut to take care of Cameron tonight." Steph said softly as her eyes stared right into his. She had beautiful blue eyes. Angle inhaled sharply when he felt her hand grab his.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Steph." Kurt said moving away from her as if he was trying to save himself from her flirtatious stare and warm touch.

"Kurt, what did I do that is making you avoid me? I really need you right now, Kurt." Steph pleaded, she reached for his hand again. Taking his right hand in both her hands, she placed his hand on her covered chest.

"I'm not trying to avoid you, Steph…Well maybe I kind of am. Anytime I'm with you, I'm tempted to dishonor my marriage to Karen. I can't keep putting myself in that situation. Especially since Karen and I are finally working things out. I don't want to lose her."

"I don't want to lose you, Kurt. You don't know how much I've missed you over the years. We didn't part on a good note. I'll never forget the day I came to your house just to see you. You were so cruel to me. You shut me out of your life. And then, twenty years later, you come waltzing back into mine. You came back to me Kurt! Why?" Steph said, her voice rising in volume as she got in his face.

"I came back to help my son decide about his professional wrestling career-"

"Bullshit…Your son wanted to be a TNA superstar; if it wasn't for my daughter he would have never given the WWE a second thought. You know you came back to see me. I know you Kurt. I can see the way you look at me. You've wanted me ever since the first day we met. If it wasn't for Karen being in the picture, you know you would have made a pass for me before Paul did. Don't lie. Not to me." Stephanie said with intensity. They were face to face. Their lips not even an inch a part. Before Kurt could even react to her advance she planted her lips on his. The kiss sent Angle off like a firecracker, his testosterone surged as he look her into his arms when the kiss quickly intensified. As much Kurt didn't want the kiss to happen, it did, and he was enjoying it just as much as Stephanie was. After a moment, Steph was the one to break the kiss. She opened her eyes seeing that Kurt was still standing there with his eyes closed. Slowly, she leaned in close to his right ear and whispered.

"Marriot hotel, room 212…Six o'clock…I'll be expecting you."

When Angle opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone in the alcove. She had left before he could even reply to her second proposal. Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. He had stumbled off that straight and narrow path he so desperately trying to follow. Why was it so hard for him to stay true to Karen? He loved her with all his heart. She was the mother of his two beautiful children. What was it about Stephanie McMahon-Levesque that made her so desirable to Angle? Kurt couldn't help it. He was seriously thinking about accepting the invite to Steph's hotel room. Sure he knew it was the wrong thing to do but he couldn't get that little voice out of the back of his head telling him that he wanted her.

"Dad!" Kyra shouted as she spotted her father walking toward the main hospital doors. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Is Kody okay? Sorry it took me so long to get a flight here. You know how work can get." Kyra said as she hugged her father. He hugged her back lightly. Angle was still out of it from what had transpired between him and Stephanie.

"Yeah he's alright. A little banged up but no worse for the wear. He's got four broken rips and a concussion. You know your brother. He doesn't want anyone to think he's in pain. He wants to go after Cameron Michaels, the guy that injured him."

"My poor little brother, it's a good thing he has a high threshold for pain. I don't think I could deal with four cracked ribs and a concussion. He just signed with TNA and now this. He's got a lot on his plate." Kyra said letting go of her embrace with her father as they started to walk into the hospital building.

"Yes he does, and that's not even all of it. Kody is officially engaged to Aurora Rose Levesque." Kurt told his daughter as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh my God, Kody's getting married to Aurora? How's Mom taking the news?" Kyra asked as she watched her father press the number three button on the elevator panel.

"Surprisingly well from what I can see. I think she was surprised what a well mannered young lady Aurora is. Your mother must have thought the girl was a spoiled brat just because of who her family is." Kurt replied.

"Hey little brother." Kyra said walking up to Kody's hospital bed where Aurora was still sitting with him, holding hands, their fingers entwined.

"Hey sis…" Kody muttered with a wince.

"I hear you and Miss Levesque here are tying the knot. I can't believe you're getting married before your older sister. Oh well, at least I'll get the sister I always wanted. Aurora, I'd be glad to have you in our family." Kyra said with a smile. She was trying to keep the conversation on a positive note. Both Kody and Aurora looked like they were having a rough time, the bruising on both of them were evident.

"Thank you Kyra, I'll be happy to gain a sister too. I'm so thankful I met Kody. He is too good to be true. I love him so much." Aurora said placing her hand on his smooth face.

"Aurora, I have to take the jet back to Connecticut. Tell your mom I took off when she gets back from the cafeteria. How long do you plan on staying out here with Kody?" Paul asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure. I want to stay with him while he's in the hospital and we are in the process of buying a house together." Aurora replied.

"A house?" Paul said, thinking he had misunderstood what she had said.

"Yeah, I put a down payment on a house in Pittsburgh. The listed price was over a million but Aurora fell in love with it the moment she saw it. All that's left for us to do is pay the rest of the cost and meet at closing so Aurora and my name are both on it." Kody muttered in a soft voice.

Paul couldn't believe that Kody and Aurora were already purchasing a house together. He felt completely left out. His daughter had never mentioned any of this to him let alone the engagement. Did he give her any choice? Paul had to admit that he had not been that much of an understanding father the past several months. He had allowed his over protectiveness for his only child cloud his judgment and because of that, Aurora had not felt comfortable with coming to him.

"Wow, seems like you too have everything planned out. Aurora, I love you. I never wanted any of this to happen. I really just want you to be safe and happy. I know that you're upset with me for my misjudgment about Cameron and Kody. I would like to give you away at your wedding. That is if you still want me to…" Paul said, his eyes darted down to the hospital floor. He was terrified of rejection from his little girl.

"Oh Daddy!" Aurora cried jumping to her feet and then into her father's arms. She began to cry as Paul hugged her tight. "This means so much to me…"

Kody smiled watching Aurora hug her father. Paul looked relieved that his daughter really did want him not only at the wedding but to give her away. After months of strain between them, he had finally gotten his little girl back.

"I'll see you later sweetheart. I'm going to make sure that two faced little shit, Cameron, is brought to justice." Paul whispered giving his daughter one last hug.

Not long after Paul left did Stephanie return to Kody's hospital room with a beverage for herself and one for Aurora. From the moment Steph walked into the room, Angle's eyes remained on her. He was amazed how she could act like nothing had happened. How she could walk into the same room as Karen Angle knowing that she had made out with the woman's husband and not even look a bit uneasy.

"I think Kody is ready for some time to himself. We should all go back to our respectable hotel. He needs to get rest. Those ribs aren't going to heal themselves." Kurt said as he tried to divert his attention to his wife and daughter and away from Stephanie.

"I'm staying here." Aurora commented, her eyes still focused on Kody.

"Fine, the rest of us can retire back to our hotels." Kurt replied as he walked up to his wife and daughter and started ushering them out of the room.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get back to the hotel?" Karen asked her husband as they laid on the king sized bed in their hotel room watching TV.

"I just thought Kody had enough visitors. Plus you know he would like to have some alone time with his fiancée." He explained.

"Well, do you have any ideas for dinner tonight? I thought we could meet up with Kyra and have a nice meal." Karen suggested as she started flicking through the channels on the TV.

"I've got a meeting with Jeff Jarrett. He called me this morning and we set up a meeting to talk about Kody's condition and when he will be able to return to the ring." Kurt heard himself say. He was shocked at his ability to lie to his wife's face.

"Oh, well I guess that would work out okay. Kyra and I could have a mother-daughter dinner. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Sounds good…" Kurt muttered as he got up off the bed. Karen watched as he walked to the hotel bath room and shut the door.

Angle leaned over the bathroom sink looking into the wall mirror. His stomach was in knots after deliberately lying to his wife. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Stephanie's hotel room number out of his head. He wanted to go to her. The kiss they shared in the alcove of the hospital building was like a cruel tease of what he could have. All he had to do was go to her.

"Kurt, I want you to try on the new shirt I bought you. I need to see if it fits." Karen called out. Slowly, Kurt left the bath room meeting his wife outside the bath room door. She was standing there holding the new dress shirt.

Kurt gave his wife a weak smile before he took the blue Armani dress shirt. The material was nice and soft, Karen had already unbuttoned it allow Kurt just to put it on. He looked in her eyes as she fixed the shirt on his body.

"It looks great on you." She commented starting to button it from the bottom.

"This is a nice shirt honey, thank you." Kurt muttered.

"I'm so thankful that Kody's okay. The injuries aren't serious. He's going to get better. Having to come to New Jersey to be with him as really brought us together…You, me, the kids…It's like old times. I love you Kurt. I love you just as much as I did back in 1998 when we married. I'm sorry about the past couple of months. I've been paranoid…About Stephanie. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Karen said as she lovingly fixed her husband's shirt sleeves.

"I love you too."

"Hey Paul, did you hear about the number I did on Kody Angle?" Cameron said as he walked through the front door of the Levesque home. Shawn Michaels' son was dressed in a nice fresh pressed suit. He seemed delighted on the phone when Paul invited him to Connecticut and to the Levesque home to talk.

"No Cameron, I saw Kody first hand today. Stephanie and I took Aurora to see him. We did this after my daughter told me about you beating her till she was unconscious." Paul said blankly staring down his best friend's son.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about Paul. Aurora is obviously trying to protect that piece of shit Kody Angle." Michaels said looking away from Paul's gaze.

"I don't think so Cameron. I took you under my wing. I thought of you like a son. This is how you repay me…By disrespecting my little girl! In every single way possible?!" Paul yelled, losing his cool as he pushed Cameron against the wall. He had two fists full of Cameron's shirt.

"Your daughter is an ungrateful bitch! I wanted what was promised to me! I wanted my top place in the company! She disrespected me by carrying on with that fucking jock Kody Angle behind my back! She cheated on me! What was I supposed to do?! I was correcting her…" Cameron sneered.

"Cheated on you?! Aurora never wanted to be with you! It was me that made her see you! You disgusted me! I can't believe I was so blind to allow you near my daughter. You're crazy! You don't care about anyone by yourself! Kody Angle maybe from the loin of a man who I up to recently despised but at least he loves Aurora. He fought to protect her. Something I couldn't even do. I'm ashamed of myself for not seeing through you." Paul said, gradually lowering his volume as he spoke.

"Fuck you and your floozy daughter!" Cameron snapped. Paul's face ignited with fury as he began to pummel Cameron with his fist. Over and over again Paul punched him. Cameron didn't fight back; he threw his arms up over his face.

"Come on! Fight back! Be a man, you coward! You had no problem hitting my daughter! Get up!" Paul yelled backing off Michaels, giving him a chance to fight back. Cameron did nothing. He crouched against the wall with his arms shielding his face.

"Please Paul…You're like a father to me…" Cameron muttered as he began to cry.

"The police are waiting outside this house. You're going to jail for the attempted rape and the beating of my daughter, Aurora Rose Levesque. I never want to see you again. You will never be in World Wrestling Entertainment. You're a disgrace to your father…And to me." Paul muttered before walking away from the pathetic excuse of a human being that was cowering against the white wall of his home. As Paul walked out of the house, the police entered. They quickly restrained Cameron as he screamed to be forgiven.

Kurt's right knuckles knocked a few times on the wooden door of room that read 212 at the Marriot. He was there at six on the dot; not a minute early nor a moment late. He inhaled sharply as he heard the lock on the door click. What was he doing there? Why was he deliberately putting himself in a precarious situation? A situation to cheat on his wife Karen, the woman who loved him unconditionally and took care of him and their children for years. Before Angle even had time to second guess coming there, Stephanie opened the hotel room door.

"Hey." Steph whispered with a smile as she leaned on the door frame. She was wearing just a towel rope that was partly open, exposing a little of her chest, just enough to tease him. Her hair she had pulled up on her head in some sort of a French twist. Steph slowly reached out and took Kurt by the hand. She led him into her room like he was a child. Once the door was closed, she approached him with a kiss.

"I knew you would come…Aurora's still at the hospital with Kody…I've wanted this for so long." Steph whispered as she undid her up do, continuing to give him soft kisses on his lips, teasing him to make a move on her. Her lips were soft and moist, Angle loved her taste. He craved her. Soon his male instincts took over as he found himself untying her robe. She flashed him a naughty smile when the robe fell to the floor.

"I want this too…" Kurt whispered back, his chest heaving as he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss. They stumbled to the king sized bed, still trying to kiss and caress each other while getting on the bed.

Kurt was looking up at Stephanie as she pinned him down on the bed. She sat just below his waist line. He was lost in a sea of brown hair from her hovering over his face as they kissed. They were in the moment, time standing still; neither of them thinking about their commitments as married adults or even as parents. Selfishly, they just wanted each other. Stephanie's hands quickly unbuckled Kurt's belt. He helped her unbutton and unzip his pants. She used her feet to push them down his legs leaving only his boxers on.

"Let me take your shirt off, baby." Steph said in a lustful sexy voice. Kurt's eyes glanced down at his Armani shirt as she put her fingers to the buttons. Angle's thoughts suddenly shifted to Karen. His loving wife had bought him that shirt and had even dressed him in it, telling him how much she trusted him and was wrong for not doing so before. He was betraying her. This had to stop.

"Stop…STOP!" Kurt yelled out pushing Stephanie off him and onto the bed. She looked completely confused by his sudden outburst.

"What did I do?" Steph asked getting off the bed after Kurt had done so. He pulled up his pants, zipping and buckling them.

"I can't do this, Stephanie. This isn't right and you know it." Kurt muttered as he fixed his shirt.

"What?! Kurt, we both want this. You just told me you did. We've been waiting to do this for so long. We owe it to ourselves." Stephanie said quietly as she approached Kurt. She began to massage his back, trying to get him to change his mind.

"I care about you Stephanie. I always will, but for God sakes were going to be family. My son and your daughter are in love and are going to be married. You're married, I'm married! That's just the way it is! It wasn't meant to be!" Kurt hollered, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get this far with her.

"This isn't about Paul or Karen! This is about us! What we want! I want you, Kurt! We belong together! We're like magnets…" Steph said in a seductive voice turning him around. She leaned in wanting a kiss but Angle just backed away.

"Paul loves you. If you were smart you wouldn't throw that away. If not for your own happiness, think of your daughter. There's only one woman for me…" Kurt muttered as he started to walk out of the hotel. Steph looked completely devastated. She had never expected Angle to reject her. He had always found her irresistible.

"That woman is my wife Karen. Goodnight Steph…" Kurt said before he walked out of the hotel room.

Stephanie was left alone in the hotel room. She let out an exhale; bring her right hand to her face. It was then that she realized that she had stooped to an all time low. She had practically begged Kurt to come back to bed with her. When did she lose sight of what was right for her? Since when did a woman of fifty-two years of age start chasing a fantasy that started over twenty years ago. That's all it was, a fantasy. She had mistaken a mutual attraction for something more.

Thank God for Kurt's where with all to say no. Steph had never stopped to think about what an affair with Kody's father would do to Aurora. Her little girl was truly happy with Kody Angle. An affair would certainly destroy any hope for a union of the Levesque and Angle family. And what about Paul? Paul Levesque was the man she had once fought so hard to be with. She had once called him the man of her dreams.

What had changed? It was then Stephanie realized that it wasn't Paul that had changed over the years. It was her. Paul was still the same man who loved her unconditionally. The only thing that had torn apart the once solid marriage was her pushing him away in the mist of her trying to run her father's company. There was no going back in time to fix things. She only had the future. Stephanie was determined to fix things with Paul. They worked together and shared the same passion for the business. Steph didn't want to be sitting any where else at her daughter's wedding but sitting next to Paul in the front row.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Three Months Later…_

After months of planning, Kody and Aurora's wedding day was finally here. The wedding was taking place in Sleepy Hollow New York. The wedding was taking place in the very same church where Paul and Stephanie had exchanged their vows back in 2003, Avila Catholic Church. It seemed like the most logical place to hold the wedding since Kody's family was from Pennsylvania while Aurora's was from Connecticut and New Hampshire. The church was packed. Friends and family of both the bride and groom filled the pews completely.

"You look so beautiful Aurora." Stephanie said with tears in her eyes. Seeing her little girl in her beautiful silk white wedding dress made it hard for Steph to compose herself. She was helping her daughter with the finishing touches in her dressing room.

"I love how I look in this dress. It was worth every penny. I'm so excited Mom. I'm getting married!" Aurora exclaimed taking her mother into her arms for a hug.

"I know honey! I'm so happy for you! Are you nervous?" Steph asked with enthusiasm as she fixed the little ruffles in Aurora's wedding dress.

"No, I just can't wait to marry Kody. He's my soul mate, Mom." Aurora gushed still checking herself out in the full length mirror.

"You remind me so much of me when I was young. You are an even more beautiful bride than I was." Steph told her daughter as the door to the plush dressing room opened.

"Oh my God, Aurora, sweetheart, you're a vision in white." Paul said as he walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"You really think so, Daddy?"

"I know so baby. You're going to look exquisite when I walk you down the aisle." Paul said taking Aurora's hands in his as he beamed with pride. Both he and Stephanie had looked forward to this day since Aurora was born.

"Oh Daddy, this is the happiest day of my life. Thank you for supporting me. I love you." Aurora said as she embraced her father.

"I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world sweetheart."

Kody stood in front of the mirror of his dressing room fixing his tuxedo. AyyJay stood next to him; he too was fixing his suit. Kody Angle was back to being one hundred percent after Cameron's assault on him. Aurora never left his side while he recuperated. They bought the house in Pittsburgh and had been living in it for the past month. The house décor along with the wedding planning was what kept Aurora busy the past few months.

"We look damn good." AyyJay commented staring and himself and Kody in the mirror.

"Yeah we do. Don't forget how we rehearsed the set up. You stand next to me up at the front of the church at the altar."

"Yeah, I remember, no sweat. I'm going to go check on my date. See you out there man." AyyJay said giving Kody a pat on the back before leaving.

"You clean up nice, Angle."

Kody turned around to see Paul Levesque walk into his dressing room. While Paul had been acting polite toward him ever since he found out that Cameron was the real problem in Aurora's life, Paul was never really big on conversing with Kody.

"Thanks Mr. Levesque. I appreciate you coming to Aurora and my wedding. It really means a lot to her…To both of us." Kody said as Paul walked further into the room.

"Listen, you and I never really got a chance to talk." Paul said as he approached Kody.

"I was wrong to judge you. You're a good man. I now see that you really do love my daughter not because of her birth right but just her. I'm just thankful that Aurora has you."

"Mr. Levesque that-"

"Please, call me Paul...Or Dad. Whatever you're comfortable with. I don't care what your last name is anymore, Kody. All I care about is how you treat my daughter. I'm going to be proud to have you in my family. I just hope that maybe you can forgive me for how I've behaved and maybe come to like me as a father-in-law." Paul said as he extended his hand for Kody to shake.

"Wow…I'd really like us to start a fresh, to put all fighting from the past several months behind us. Your acceptance means a lot to me, Paul." Kody replied as he took Paul's hand in his for a handshake. Paul then pulled Kody into a hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurt asked as he peeked his head into the dressing room just in time to see the short embrace shared between Paul and Kody.

"Paul and I were just burying the hatchet, Dad."

"We need to get things rolling son. Stephanie and your mother are about to get into it over the placement of the groom's men and bride's maids. You need to head out to the altar." Kurt told his son with a smile as he placed his hand on Kody's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you guys out there." Kody said leaving Paul and Kurt in the dressing room.

"Well this is it, Angle. We're about to become family. Stephanie and I had a heart to heart a month or so ago. She told me about that night when you went to her hotel room. What made you change your mind about sleeping with her?" Paul asked looking right into Kurt's eyes. He wanted to hear Kurt's side of the story. It puzzled him how Angle could just walk away from Stephanie when she had been ready to go.

"I realized how much I loved my wife and family. I could never do that to them. I thought about what it would be like if my wife cheated on me with a former co-worker. You don't deserve that, Levesque, no matter how much of an asshole you've been in the past." Kurt confessed bluntly.

"Fair enough, Angle. Now that we've discussed that event we don't have to bring it up ever again. This wedding is about a fresh start…for everyone. Come on, I think it's about to start."

Kurt took his seat next to his wife in the first pew on the right side of the church. He gave his son a smile. Kody stood with the priest. Next to him were Jones and Daniels. While AyyJay was the best man, Kody couldn't leave Josh out of the wedding party since he was a close friend as well. The church had been renovated since Paul and Stephanie's wedding making it even more of a beautiful sacred dwelling for the event. The flowered used in the wedding décor were roses of all different colors. As the bride's maids made there way down the aisle, the flourishing bouquets of pink and red roses made all the wedding guests take notice. Aurora's maid of honor was her childhood friend that had lived locally in Greenwich where she had grown up. The other maids included other friends of Aurora as well as Kyra. Kyra and Aurora had become rather close over the past few months. Once the bride's maids were in place at the foot of the altar the wedding march of "Here comes the bride" began to play. The wedding guests stood as Aurora and her father began to make there way down the aisle. Kody couldn't keep his eyes off of his bride. Aurora's perfectly made up face was covered by her white veil. Still Kody could see his bride smiling back at him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked aloud once the wedding march ceased.

"I do." Paul replied in a loud confident tone of voice as he walked up to the altar with his daughter. His eyes shifted to Kody and then to his daughter. Gently, Paul grasped the veil and pulled it back so that his daughter's face was visible. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and whispered that he loved her before he placed her hand in Kody's and back away. Stephanie smiled through her tears as Paul sat down next to her. She took his hand in hers and gave him a kiss. They were both crying.

Kody and Aurora smiled at each other before they turned to face the Priest, holding hands as the maid of honor took the bouquet from Aurora's other hand and fixed the train of her wedding dress.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Kody Angle and Aurora Rose Levesque in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Priest said then paused giving time for anyone to speak out. The church was silent for a moment before the Priest continued.

"Kody and Aurora, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully, and with full understanding if its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage." The priest said. Kody looked over to Aurora, she was beaming with happiness. He mouthed the words "I love you"

"I would like to call upon a passage from the first scripture of Paul to the Corinthians: Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud.  
Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand its own way.  
Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs.  
You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them." The priest read with inflection. Kurt and Karen glanced over at Paul and Stephanie. Both couples were crying tears of joy silently.

"I would not ask that the bride and groom face each other. Kody, I would like you to repeat after me as I say the vows. I, Kody Angle, take you, Aurora Levesque, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep, so help me God." Kody said each word as the Priest said it never taking his eyes off Aurora as he spoke.

"And now, Aurora, I would like you to repeat after me as I say the vows. I, Aurora Levesque, take you, Kody Angle, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep, so help me God." Aurora said through tears as she smiled while reciting the vows after the Priest said them.

"I would now like to speak the word of the Apostle, John: Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God-for God is love."

Vince and Linda McMahon sat in the row behind Paul and Stephanie. Vince turned to his wife looking a bit confused.

"Stephanie's getting married again?" Vince whispered in Linda's ear as he looked back and forth between the bride and Linda.

"No, that's your granddaughter, Aurora."

"God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins." The priest said continuing his scripture reading.

"Isn't that Kurt Angle standing up there with Stephanie?" Vince whispered back to his wife, this time a little louder that caused Stephanie to turn her head.

"Shhhh!" both Stephanie and Linda said in unison, shutting Vince up so they could hear the service.

"Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us." The priest said finishing reading the passage. He look up from the bible in his hand and at the couple.

"Kody Angle, do you take Aurora Levesque to be your wife?"

"I do." Kody quickly replied with a smile.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding unto her forevermore?"

"I do." Kody said again in a confident tone of voice.

"Aurora Levesque, do you take Kody Angle to be your husband?"

"I do." Aurora answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding unto him forevermore?"

"I do." Aurora repeated this time wiping away a tear from her face as she smiled at her groom.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." The Priest stated.

"Who has the rings?" The Priest then asked. AyyJay quickly pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to the Priest. The Priest then turned to Kody and placed a ring in his hand and told him to repeat after him.

"I, Kody Angle, take thee, Aurora Levesque, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." Kody repeated as he took Aurora by the hand and gently slid the ring on her finger.

"Aurora, would you please take this ring and repeat after me." The Priest said to Aurora as he handed her the wedding band.

"I, Aurora Levesque, take thee, Kody Angle, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." Aurora said as she slid the wedding band on Kody's hand. They smiled at each other knowing that the ceremony was coming closer to an end. That soon they would be pronounced husband and wife.

"Bless their marriage, O God, as they begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them realize that no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love that they now share so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone in the church said after the Priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kody wasted no time taking Aurora into his arms. It was at that moment, with all their family and friends in attendance did they kiss for the first time as husband and wife. The kiss was passionate yet not unbridled.

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Kody and Aurora Angle!" The Priest said in a joyous tone of voice that was met with an outburst of applause. The wedding guests got to their feet while the wedding march began to play. Hand in hand, Kody and Aurora walked briskly down the aisle together toward the church doors and their awaiting limo outside the church.

"Ladies and gentleman, appearing the first time for the first dance, Mr. and Mrs. Kody Angle!" The wedding singer announced as Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" began to play. Hand in hand, the newlyweds walked out onto the dance floor at their reception to a roaring applause.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you_

Everyone stood by around the dance floor watching Kody and Aurora slow dance close together. Anyone who was watching could see that they were in love as they frequently kissed.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

There was another roar of applause as the song came to a close. A passionate kiss was shared between the bride and groom.

"At this time we would like to invite Aurora's father to come on the dance floor for a father-daughter dance."

A somewhat shy Paul made his way onto the dance floor as Kody stood off to the side with his friends and family. Paul wasn't someone who liked to dance. He was going to do this for his daughter. Stephanie was beaming at the sight of her daughter and husband on the dance floor. Her eyes started to tear as the song "Daddy's Little Girl" began to play.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're mommy's bright and shining star._

"I love you sweetheart. I just can't believe you're all grown up and married." Paul whispered to his daughter as he led her in a slow father daughter dance.

_You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me.  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

"Daddy, thank you so much for accepting Kody into the family. He told me about the conversation you had with him on our way here in the limo." Aurora whispered back as tears began to stream down her face.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're mommy's bright and shining star._

"I love you baby girl. I just want you and Kody to be happy."

_You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,  
You were touched by the holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,  
And you're daddy's little girl_

When the song ended, Paul embraced his daughter in a hug that lasted for a few moments. It was clear that he was soaking in this special moment in Aurora's young life. It seemed like just yesterday he was changing her diapers. Now she was a married woman getting ready to start her own family.

"At this moment I would like to invite the wedding guests onto the dance floor." The wedding singer said. Aurora and her father walked off as quiet a few guests walked onto the dance floor.

"Aurora that was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen. I've been dreaming of this day since you were born." Stephanie said through tears as she took her daughter into her arms.

"It was beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen a happier couple." Karen added fixing her son's tux while Kurt patted his son on the back.

"Mom, please stop crying, you're going to make me cry more. I already did enough of that when Dad and I were dancing." Aurora said wiping under her eyes as Kody took her into his arms.

"Come on Mrs. Angle, let's go sit at our table and get something to eat. You don't want to eat cake on an empty stomach now do you?" Kody asked taking his wife by the hand. Aurora gave him a quick kiss before they walked away from their parents together and sat down at their table.

"Hey Paul, congratulations the wedding was very well done. I appreciate you inviting me after what went down." Shawn Michaels said after he approached Paul. He looked a little uneasy which was a drastic change from how he usually is around his best friend.

"Shawn, you know you're my best friend. What happened with Cameron isn't your fault. I know you raised him better than that. I'm just sorry things went down that way."

"I am too. Right now I think jail is the best place for Cameron. I hope he can learn from this situation and maybe find God again. He wasn't this way as a child. I really don't know what went wrong." Shawn said, he was obviously embarrassed by his son's behavior and was trying to apologize to his friend.

"I agree, I think few years in jail could have a positive influence on him. I appreciate you coming. I know it wasn't easy." Paul said giving his friend a hug.

Vince and Linda sat at a near by table enjoying the sight of all the festivities going on around them. Vince seemed content. That is until he caught sight of Dixie Carter sitting at a table that was only a few feet away.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Vince asked his wife as he pointed to where TNA president Dixie Carter was sitting.

"The Angles invited her to the wedding, Vince. You know Kody Angle is under contract with TNA. You are going to sit right here and enjoy our grand daughter's reception. If you get up and make a scene so help me God Vince McMahon I will make sure you live to regret it." Linda said sternly as she held on to her husband's hand when he started to get up from the table.'

"Linda, she's here to spy on us! To steal our ideas! She wants to beat me in the ratings!" Vince hollered, his face starting to get red as he shook with fury.

"No she's her to enjoy the reception just like we're going to do. Now shut up and eat your food."

"Kody Angle, a married man. I never thought I would see the day. How does it feel, being a married and all?" AyyJay asked approaching the newlyweds table.

"It feels damn good. The honeymoon is going to feel even better." Kody said with a smirk, he leaned over and kissed his bride.

"Aurora I'm so happy that you're officially part of the family now. You and my baby brother are going to give me adorable nieces and nephews." Kyra gushed hugging both Aurora and then Kody.

"When are you going to settle down with that special someone, Kyra?" Aurora asked her sister-in-law.

"Hey hottie, I'm available." AyyJay said with a smile.

"Jones, don't even go there. Didn't you come here with a date?" Kyra asked watching AyyJay Jones fix his best man tuxedo.

"Yeah, where is blondie?" AyyJay said looking around. He quickly left the table to go find his date.

"When I find the right guy I will settle." Kyra replied answering Aurora's question, her eyes strayed to the dance floor. She saw all the happy couples dancing together. That was something she was missing in her life as of late. She didn't have a great history at choosing men that were good for her.

"Do you have a date? Because I would be honored if you would dance with me."

Kyra looked at the guy standing right in front of her. He was gorgeous. Nice jet black hair and gentle brown eyes was the first features that Kyra noticed that almost rendered her speechless.

"Kyra, this is my cousin, Declan James McMahon. Declan, this is Kyra Marie Angle, Kody's older sister." Aurora said formally introducing the two to each other.

"It's great to meet you, Kyra. Would I be too bold if I said that you are by far the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever seen in all my life?" Declan asked as Aurora looked over at Kody, completely surprised by Declan's forwardness.

"I think that's the most flattering compliment of my life. I remember you. I remember you from when my father was working in WWE. I was like barely four the last time I saw you." Kyra said with a smile.

"So Kyra, are you going to dance with him or what?" Kody asked his sister trying to move along the conversation while Declan James and Kyra simply stared at each other.

"Yes, I'd love too." Kyra said holding out her hand for Declan to take. Without hesitation, the young McMahon took it and led her onto the dance floor."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Kody said with a chuckle before he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Look how happy they look." Kurt commented to Stephanie as he walked up next to her. It had been the first time they talked one on one since that night in her hotel room. Both would have felt awkward approaching the other about their decision not to have an affair.

"They look like the happiest couple in the world." Steph said as she wiped away the tears as they started to stream down her face.

"Yeah, looking at them sitting there, seeing how they are looking at each other. It's almost like they are us. I mean a younger version of us. I couldn't shake that thought as I watched the wedding ceremony. It makes sense, the feelings that we had for each other, the mutual attraction. We passed that on to our children, Stephanie. We weren't meant to be….But they were." Kurt said in a softer voice that only Stephanie could hear. He had finally figured it out.

What he said made Steph smile. Looking at her daughter and Kurt's son did make Stephanie think about her and Kurt. She thought about what could have been. The point is that it didn't. Kurt and Stephanie were not meant to be. Kody and Aurora however were a match made in heaven. Perhaps the chemistry that Steph and Kurt shared did serve a purpose, if only to be passed on to their children.

The wedding reception marched on. All the traditions came to pass: the bride and groom cutting the cake and the many toasts that followed. Nearly every TNA and WWE superstar had a few words to say about Kody and Aurora tying the knot.

"I would like to make a toast to my best bud. We've been friends since we were little kids hanging out backstage at the TNA Impact! Zone as our famous fathers made history for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. We've been through a lot together. I'm not going to start going through stories because some of them aren't appropriate. Now that you're married I guess I'm going to have to beg Daniels to go clubbing with me. But seriously, I wish you and Aurora all the best. I hope you live in happiness forever. Here, here." AyyJay Jones said holding his toasting glass in the air.

"I would like to wish my son and his beautiful bride all the happiness in the world as they start their new life together. I hope that they have a marriage filled with love and happy healthy children to carry on the wrestling tradition that is prominent in both the Angle and Levesque family. Congratulations son, your mother, sister, and I are proud of you." Kurt said almost getting choked up as he raised his glass to his son.

"I don't know if all of you know why I chose the name Aurora Rose for my daughter when she was born. My favorite book as a little girl was "Sleeping Beauty". The story about the beautiful princess named Aurora who was brought back to life by the kiss of her one true love, Prince Philip. Well our Princess Aurora's prince is named Kody instead of Philip but you get the picture. Kody is the knight in shining armor that I always dreamed of for my daughter. I am so thankful that my daughter has found someone who will love and cherish her just as much as her father and I have done since the day she was born." Stephanie said trying her best to hold back her tears. She is unable to continue as the tears start to flow.

"It's okay, Steph. Wow, let's see if I can top my wife's toast. I'll try not to get as emotional but that might be hard. Aurora is my one and only child. Even though I can see the bright beautiful woman that is sitting before you tonight, I still see my little baby girl. It seems like yesterday she was born. That was, without a doubt, the greatest moment of my life. No hall of fame nominee or world title reign I have had in the past can even come close to the feeling of holding my child in my arms for the first time. I felt like a proud father, just like I felt today watching my little girl marry the man of her dreams. I know Kody and I didn't hit it off when he first started dating my daughter but I've really learned to love him like a son. With that said I would like present my daughter and her new husband with the deed to a brand new home in Greenwich Connecticut just a few minutes from Aurora's childhood home. It's completely paid for. Stephanie and I bought if for the married couple with the hope that they will use the second home to visit us for a few months out of the year." Paul said looking right at his daughter who had gotten to her feet and started running toward him.

"Oh my God, Daddy, thank you so much!" Aurora exclaimed, "Thank you Mom!"

"Thank you Paul and Stephanie." Kody said giving both his in-laws a hug.

"When you and Aurora get back from your honeymoon, come talk to Stephanie. We want you to sign a non exclusive contract with us. I don't want TNA to be the only wrestling promotion with the greatest wrestler of this generation." Paul said giving Kody a pat on the back.

The reception came to a close with one last dance. Natalie Cole's version of "Unforgettable" began to play as the immediate family walked onto the dance floor.

Paul and Stephanie couldn't help but think of their own wedding reception. "Unforgettable" was their wedding song. They had come along way as a couple since their wedding day back in 2003. Looking back on their marriage, both Stephanie and Paul remembered the good times as well as the bad ones: the birth of their daughter, watching her grow into a beautiful well adjusted woman, and at the same time their own problems as a couple. Through it all, Paul and Stephanie had made it to twenty-five years. That in itself was an accomplishment. The fact that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together only made their marriage even more special.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more_

"I love you." Stephanie told Paul.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

"I love you too. I can't remember the last time you saying that has meant so much to me. I'm so in love with you, Stephanie." Paul whispered before kissing her passionately as the song's instrumental interlude played.

"I love you Karen. There's no other woman I want to be with than you. I was wrong about my feelings about Stephanie. I understand it now. She'll never be what you are to me. Karen, you're the mother of my children, the only woman for me." Kurt whispered to his wife as they danced.

"I've waited so long to hear that from you. I love you too baby." Karen said as she started to cry before Kurt gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe we're married. This wedding was a dream come true. Not only are you my husband but my parents actually accepted you into our family. Pinch me please I think I'm dreaming." Aurora said with a giggle as she gave Kody a few quick kisses.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

"I think I'm dreaming too, baby. I'm going to make you the happiest wife in the world. I promise. You're my whole life now. You come before my wrestling career, all my titles and accolades. You're my whole world. I love you so much." Kody whispered before pressing his lips against Aurora's. They stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor as their kiss became deep and passionate.

Kody and Aurora's wedding was a complete success. It wasn't just successful because the two young lovers were married without a hitch but it marked the very day where conflicts that had been unresolved for more than twenty years finally were put to rest. The wedding marked the end of the McMahon-Levesque/ Angle feud. All that was left now was to live happily ever after as one big happy family. All the events that transpired that day pointed to that happy fairytale ending. Life can't always be perfect and without conflict but at least the Levesque-Angle family can say that they were able to put their differences aside and come together to unite. Isn't that a fairytale within itself?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I would like to take this time to thank all you readers for taking the time to read this story. I truly appreciate all the reviews and comments for this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic. I know I have enjoyed writing it. All song lyrics used during Kody and Aurora's reception belong to their respective owners. I did not write any of the songs. This story and its events were completely fiction and should have been read as such. The characters were portrayed in the way I wished to write them in which was my own fictional interpretation.


End file.
